From the future to the past
by Dumti
Summary: FemTsuna. Vongola gets destroyed and as sole survivor, Vindice sends her to the past to change the future, to Primo's time. Living with Primo and his Guardians, Tsunayuki helps them to bring Vongola stronger to prevent another repeat. Re-written
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for my OCs (if there are any). They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> FemTsuna. Vongola gets destroyed and as sole survivor, Vindice sends her to the past to change the future, to Primo's time. Living with Primo and his Guardians, Tsunayuki helps them to bring Vongola stronger to prevent another repeat.

* * *

><p><em>"Japanese speaking"<em>

_'Thought'_

"Italian speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Pain_

It hurt everywhere.

_Red_

Everything was painted in red. The ground, her clothes, her hair and everything around her were drenched in blood. The grass were stained red by the enemies' blood, her gloves were red and specks of blood her on her cheek from intensive fighting.

Everyone was gone. No one had survived from the attack. It was too sudden for them to react. Nearly all Mafia famiglia had ambushed their headquarters and not even Hibari knew of it. They didn't have enough time to inform their allies for help. All Vongola members died from all sides and even with their help, they fell in less than 30 minutes.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were killed from trying to protect her.

Lambo and Ryohei died from fighting against two platoons of enemies and Chrome was assassinated by another Illusionist who had more control over illusions. The killer... he had tortured Chrome to reveal their weakness but she had refused to and died with her family's secrets. Without her, Mukuro was unable to assist them as he could only help them when taking over Chrome's body.

Hibari was killed by 3 commanders and 4 platoons. His skills were too known to their enemies. After managing to kill 3 platoons and 2 commanders, he was overpowered by the rest of the attackers and fell due to his limit.

She was the final one. She was the only survivor of the Vongola Massacre to see Decimo, the tenth leader of the strongest Mafia Family survive the attack while others were dead.

She laid on the floor, her Dying Will gone long time ago as she fell to the ground, no will to fight. Everywhere was destroyed. Behind her, the Vongola Mansion that was built by the first Vongola boss, Primo was burning inside a crimson flame crackling as the woods burnt to ashes.

They were gone, and yet she survived. As their leader, she should've protected them... but she wasn't strong enough to protect them, causing their death.

"_Minna..._" She whispered quietly in pain as she tried to look for her Guardians' bodies. Her body refused to listen to her and her eyesight was getting worse. It became blurry. Black and white spots appeared in her vision and she knew that she was going to die soon from blood loss.

She didn't care anymore. Everyone died. There was no anchor to steady her in the living world anymore.

_'I want to see them again...' _She thought painfully as a lone tear slid down her cheek. _'Just once more...'_ Her eyes slowly closed from tiredness and she soon fell into deep slumber, dreaming of her Guardians recalling her memories of them.

* * *

><p>Vindice weren't happy when he arrived at the scene. Dead bodies littered on the floor. All in black suits were on the floor unmoving, with their bodies full of wounds.<p>

This wasn't supposed to happen. Vongola was supposed to know about the attack and survive as the strongest Mafia Family in Italy, not massacred.

"Look for Decimo and her Guardians. Find any survivors." Bermuda ordered the two Vindice who came with him. They both nodded and went separately to a different path. He knew they would inform him.

He moved towards the burning Vongola Mansion, suspecting she was in the frontlines with others. He just hoped he didn't arrive too late.

* * *

><p><em>Footsteps<em>

Tsuna forced her eyes to open again. _'A survivor? Did anyone survive?' _She helplessly thought.

From far away, she saw something moving towards her. It's was too blurry to see but she was sure it was a person. Maybe it's was their reinforcements or... their enemy.

It stopped in front of her. She couldn't see his or her face and couldn't identify which family the person was from.

"Sawada Tsunayuki?" A cold voice asked from far away but she understood him. She knew that voice and recognized it right away, but why... Why were they here?

"B-Ber...m-muda...?" Her once soothing voice now coarse and harsh barely left her lips, but the person heard her.

"Yes" So she was right. It was him, but why... Why was he here? Why were the Vindice here? They had no reason to be here unless there was a Mafia breaking the laws or promises that were made by people in the presence of the Vindice.

"Sawada Tsunayuki. Your fate isn't to die here today. Your future and Vongola may be gone, but your fate doesn't end here." The Vindice said but her ears were too ringing to hear the exact words. Fate? Future and Vongola gone? What was he talking about?

"You have to change the past to change the future. Normally, it would be against the Law of Nature, but since now the future is dead, it will not affect you of the consequences." He said and she looked at him shocked. Change the Past? What in the world was he seriously talking about?

She opened her mouth to disagree to let her die with her Guardians and the rest of Vongola but no voice came out. Bermuda placed his finger on her lips motioning her to be silent. Behind him, the two Vindice arrived but no one in their arms. So only she survived.

"You may not like it, but is for the best of everyone in the world. Change the past and make Vongola stronger. Stronger so they can survive." He said in a calming manner. In her brown eyes he saw her plead to leave her die with others, but he couldn't do that. Just as how much he wanted to let her die with her Guardians and Vongola members as her last wish to die together, he couldn't do it. He too was once human in the past and knew what she was going through.

He slowly picked her up from the grounds, trying to give her minimum pain as possible. Her clothes had bullet holes and underneath, blood was oozing out. Parts of her body were singed from using hard flames too recklessly and her once white mitten she was currently wearing was red, bathed in blood.

"Rest, Vongola Decimo." The Vindice said and lowered her eyelids, letting fall into another deep slumber once more.

As soon as she fell in limp in his arms, he checked her pulse and made sure she was still alive. Her pulse weaker than he expected but he would have to worry that later. They would have to work fast. The three Vindice and Acrobaleno stood in a circle. They poured their eighth flames and the Acrobaleno released the power that resided in the pacifier. The two powers emerged together, covering them in like a dome. She was their only hope to change the world from destruction.

The dome glowed brightly and before anyone knew it, the dark misty dome was gone and with the people inside it.

* * *

><p><em>Vongola <em>_Garden_

Primo and Guardians were in the garden. Primo himself was drinking tea and watched his Guardians insult and run around like immature kids. Lampo was once more running away from G from the earlier matter of painting the Storm Guardian's room baby pink with baby blue coloured flowers. He had no idea where Lampo managed to get the items but nonetheless, G was pissed.

"Come on G, Lampo. Stop running around amok like sugar-high brats." Giotto shouted as G continued to chase Lampo around the garden.

"Giotto! How can you let that brat off just like that! He painted my room PINK!" G shouted in fury and his face soon became red in anger.

"I know. Lampo, for your punishment, no sweets for 3 months and you are going to clean up the mess you made in G's room. No more pranks or I'll extend the date to a year." Giotto scolded the youngest Guardian who was pale at the mention of no sweets.

"No! Not my sweets. Please anything else but them." Lampo pleaded but he didn't budge. In the background, Knuckle and Asari looked at them very amused. Alaude was far away from them as he disliked crowding. Daemon was gone to Verona to meet his girlfriend Elena as due to his work, he rarely had the time to see her.

Giotto sighed at the scene. They were already giving him a headache from all the shouting and had no idea how he managed to deal with him until now. God, he wanted a peaceful time but no, they just had to argue 24/7.

Then he felt it. Something was wrong. His Hyper Intuition told him something was going to happen to him and his family. He stood up from his chair, his tea long forgotten and looked around the area for anything suspicious. They looked at him weirdly of his actions.

"Is something wrong Primo?" Lampo asked.

"Something is going to happen soon. Prepare in case in is an ambush." He commanded and they nodded, taking their weapons out. They all trusted Giotto's Hyper Intuition as it was never wrong and had saved their lives countless times.

Primo was already in Hyper Dying Will Mode as his Sky flames burned on his forehead and his gloves ready for a fight. They all followed his suite and readied their weapons and their flames out.

They waited and waited.

Then it happened.

Few meters away from them, a dark misty dome appeared out of nowhere, startling them greatly. It was very similar to the flames that Vindice had. All of them stiffened when the dome broke to pieces like glass and was shocked to find three Vindice, Vindice Acrobaleno and an unconscious woman in one Vindice's arms. Seeing her all bloody and barely alive made them stiffen, thinking what they have done to her. Inside him, Giotto felt his anger bubbling seeing they had hurt a woman. Giotto recognized one of them. Bermuda Von Vichtenstein. He was carrying the woman.

"Lower your weapons Vongola. We are not here to fight." Bermuda spoke but they refused to listen to him.

"What do you want Vindice?" Giotto asked coldly.

"To leave this woman at your hands." He said and they all looked at him confusingly.

"She's the sole survivor of her famiglia and also the only one who is allied to us Vindice. All of her famiglia was massacred and killed." He said and approached to Giotto who was still tense of seeing Vindice since meeting them never brought good news.

"Why are you leaving her in our care?" He asked refusing. Don't get him wrong. He just wanted to know the reason why they were leaving her in their hands.

"Because you are family is first on our list to trust. I will not lie to you Vongola Primo. She is from the future. She is the Decimo of her famiglia. The future she knows no longer exists and so I have brought her to the past." Bermuda explained and Vongola looked at him disbelievingly. He couldn't believe that she was from the future but his Hyper Intuition told him that the Vindice wasn't lying though it was hard to believe his words.

"What family is she from?" He asked but the Vindice didn't answer.

"That is for you to ask her. Gain her trust and give her a reason to live." He said and gave the injured woman into Giotto's arm. She was extremely light.

"Why are you helping her? I thought you Vindice are neutral." At this, he first handily heard a Vindice chuckle. It was cold and emotionless. He and others felt the shiver down their spine.

"I already told you. She is our only ally to us Vindice. Of course allies help others. She is the only one who has managed to gain our trust." Bermuda said and he widened his eyes. Even Alaude had his eyes widened in shock of hearing the neutral Vindice allied with another family. Vindice hardly trusted any people and to gain their trust... She surely wasn't anyone. Nonetheless a female boss gaining the trust of the most cautious Vindice. Again, don't get him wrong. He and others had nothing against women. It was just the fact that there were hardly any Mafia family that was ruled by a female since most female didn't like the idea of Mafia in general or was even allowed to because of the thoughts of sexist people who only thought women were weak.

"I shall now leave her in your care. Take care of her well." The Vindice said and disappeared away into a black mist. The rest of Vindice did the same, leaving the Vongola Primo and his Guardians alone in their garden with an unconscious woman in his arms.

Snapping out quickly, he quickly turned to Knuckle making sure he wasn't giving any trouble to the woman.

"Knuckle!" He shouted at the Sun Guardian knew what Primo was asking for. He ran to Primo's side and lit his Sun ring, examining the woman who was no lying on the floor on top of Giotto's cloak.

"She needs critical treatment. She's shot on her left shoulder, her left arm and two in her right leg. We have to get the bullets out fast. We'll have to bring her inside to the Medical wing." Knuckle said and lifted the woman in to his care, running back into the mansion.

"Alaude, call Daemon and call him back. If he refuses to, go there yourself and bring him back if you have to beat him up. Just don't kill hi- second thought, call him to comeback with Elena." Vongola Primo ordered and for once, Alaude didn't say anything of about taking orders from others and went straight to work.

"Lampo, Asari, G go and assist Knuckle. I'll be there soon." He said and the rest of the Guardians were gone. Making sure they were gone, he collapsed onto his chair, thinking back of what he had seen. He was just hoping it was his imagination. The ring on her finger... It was the Vongola Sky Ring. _His ring_. From his pocket, he pulled out his ring. He had his ring with him, then why... why did she have the same ring with him? _'No... Please don't tell me she's _Vongola Decimo_!' _He thought and closed his eyes. It was too much and hoped his eyes were playing tricks with him.

* * *

><p>Knuckles, G, Lampo and Asari were now tired. Tending her wounds took a lot out of them and couldn't help but wince at the state she was in. On her arms and legs, they saw faint scars; some new and old. They didn't want to know what she had gone through. It had taken them 4 hours to tend her injuries and knew that they were going leave nasty scars after healing even with help from Knuckle's Sun Flames.<p>

Giotto was waiting outside the Medical wing, waiting for them to finish. He had been thinking deeply and was just wishing he was wrong. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw his Guardians coming out along with several nurses and doctors who they have called couple of hours ago.

"How is she Knuckle?" He asked his Sun Guardian.

"She'll be fine in few weeks but the injuries are going leave some nasty scars. I'm surprised how she's still alive after suffering all of those wounds." The priest said and he thanked him.

"Where is she going to stay?" Knuckle asked and Primo thought.

"There's a guest room couple of rooms away my office. She can stay there." Primo replied and Knuckle nodded. The closer she stayed, the better he could take care of her.

"When will she wake up?"

"A week at most." The priest replied and went back in to escort the woman to her room. The three Guardians didn't dare to go back in. The smell of blood and iron made them uneasy and had no strength left but to go back to their respecting room and rest.

"Go to your room and rest. I'll call you when it's dinner." He said and they all looked at him thankfully. They all walked pass him, giving him a pat on his shoulder and went to their rooms to rest till dinner.

As soon as they were gone, Alaude emerged from the corner of the room. He had been hiding all these time in the shadow as he disliked to be crowded.

"What did Daemon say?"

"He'll be arriving tomorrow morning with Elena." Alaude replied shortly and disappeared again, leaving Giotto in the corridor.

Sighing, he too went back to his office to complete the neglected stack of papers he had left on his desk.

* * *

><p>3 days swiftly passed since the day Vindice had approached to them and left a woman from the future in their care. Elena was more than grateful to look after the woman as she was the only woman in the house not counting the maids in the mansion. She took care of the woman everyday, combing her hair, washing her and changing her clothes since the Guardians wouldn't dare to do such thing as they considered themselves as gentlemen. She adored the woman so much that, Daemon felt his position in her heart was threatened, much to the Guardians' and Primo's amusement.<p>

There were few signs of waking up but she was still in deep slumber and no one was dared to wake her up in fear of the Vindice's wrath upon their family. When Daemon had first heard the story, he refused to believe it but believed it in the end after a _very _long conversation and convincing the Mist Guardian. Everyone in Mafia knew Vindice was neutral as they carried out the punishments to those who broke the Law and hearing about a family who was the _only _ally to Vindice, he had found it very hard to believe the words.

In Primo's office, all Guardians were summoned for an emergency meeting. Primo sat behind his desk and the rest sat on the couch in the room though Alaude was standing away from them and Daemon stood behind the couch, smiling eerily.

"Primo, what are we going to do with her? She still hasn't woken up yet." Lampo asked as he ate another piece of cake. Next to him Asari quietly drank his green tea that was directly exported from his home land, Japan.

"We'll have to wait to the EXTREME for her to wake up!" Knuckle shouted as he punched the air.

"There were some signs of her waking up, so she should wake up soon." Primo replied and leaned against his leather chair behind his desk.

"Elena is very fond of her. I wonder why..." Daemon muttered and others ignored his comment. He had been very jealous of the woman for taking his spot light.

"She's the only woman besides the maids in the house. Leave her alone Daemon." Primo said and sighed. He had a childish bunch of adults, excluding Alaude as his Guardians.

On the door, he heard a knock. Slowly, a maid came in slightly intimidated of interrupting their meeting.

"I-I'm very sorry Lord Vongola, but the guest... s-she needs your help." The maid stammered and hurriedly left the room. No one moved a muscle as they allowed the information to sink in. Once it did, Primo jumped out from his chair and ran out where the woman was staying. Alaude and Daemon quickly caught up and others were just behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Pain<em>

It was the only thing she could feel. Her body ached and so did her heart. The memories of their death carved into her memories. She didn't want to remember them but she didn't want to forget them. Their last moment.

_'Where am I...? Am I dead?'_

She slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them again. It was too bright. She tried moving her body, but stopped when pain washed over her. She flinched at the unbearable pain and tried to stop from screaming. A small whimper left her mouth and silent tears slid down from here closed eyes as she tried to ignore the pain. She felt something on her forehead. Someone was wiping off the sweat on her face. She then heard a voice next to her. A woman. She was saying soothing words in Italian but the words didn't reach her and soon she screamed, thrashing on the bed.

"Call Primo and others immediately!" She heard the same woman shout. She heard the door open and close. Someone had left to get help. She then felt several hands trying to subdue her on the bed but she was too strong. She screamed painfully and around her body, red began to stain her clothes. The wounds had been opened.

Tsuna heard the door bash open and several people entering. Their footsteps were loud and heavy.

"Elena!" She heard a person shout in worry. His voice was familiar but she couldn't place it where she had heard it.

"Daemon!" The woman's voice was full of relief. '_Daemon Spade? The traitor? Why is he here?' _She tried to think straight but the pain distracted her away.

"Knuckle, her wounds opened up again." Elena said and instantly she felt a presence that was similar to her Sun Guardian next to her. _'Knuckle? Primo's Sun Guardian? He's dead with others. Why... Why are they here?' _She thought helplessly in the sea of pain and then she remembered his words.

_[You may not like it, but is for the best of everyone in the world. Change the past and make Vongola stronger. Stronger so they can survive.] _

_'Past... Am I truly in the past...?' _She thought and felt her body come in contact of the Sun Flames. It was soothing. Her body felt peace like a quick cold shower after a hot bath. Her wounds began to close and the pain subdued. Soon she stopped struggling and fell limp on the bed, her eyes half opened and unfocused. Tears continued to fall from her eyes. The physical wounds may have healed, but the deep scar in her heart was still bleeding. It was more painful than the injuries on her body.

She tilted her head slightly and saw them. The first generation of Vongola. Primo and his Guardians. They faces were full of worry. Why? Why were they worried of her? She didn't know them personally and they didn't know her. She was a stranger to them and yet...

"Why are you helping me...?" She quietly asked her voice was small but full of pain. She tilted her head to look up to her rescuer with her dull brown eyes right into the Vongola Primo's orange eyes.

"So you can live." Primo replied but the emptiness in her eyes didn't change. Her dead eyes gave those shivers and even the two most sadistic Guardians; Alaude and Daemon were disturbed by her brown eyes. They had seen some people with similar cases as her but not in their life, they had seen someone who was alive with the eyes of the dead.

"I have no reason to live. They were my reason to live. Just let me die. I want to be with them." She said and closed her eyes. She didn't want to live anymore. She had no reason to. Her Sky Flames lit on her forehead but this time it was paler and smaller than usual. Her will to live was slowly dying as the fire began to lose its colour and getting smaller.

They all panicked and knew if the flame disappeared, it meant she was dead. They wanted to help but didn't know what to do to help her.

Next to Knuckle, who was healing her with his Flames, a black mist appeared. He instinctively jumped back of the unknown mist and recognized it right away. The Vindice had come again, but this time, only one had appeared and the other two Vindice were missing. Bermuda Von Vichtenstein. The Vindice Acrobaleno next to him was a give away of his existence.

"Tsunayuki" Bermuda said and her eyes opened at his call. _'Tsunayuki... That's her name.' _Giotto and others thought, making sure to remember her name in the future.

"Bermuda..." She called back in her weak voice. Behind them, they held their breaths. Vindice didn't bring them good news and didn't like that he was near her despite the fact that they knew he wouldn't dare to harm her.

"Why are you so willingly to die?" He asked her, looking down and she just weakly smiled at him knowingly.

"Do you want the history to repeat itself? To go through all the pain again? Do want to see them die again?" He asked her and she flinched at the mention of her Guardians' death. In her mind she replied 'no'. She had no strength to reply.

"If you want to save them, live. Live for them and change it, so the same mistake will not happen." Bermuda continued and the baby who was on his shoulder jumped down and landed on her bed. She smiled seeing the Acrobaleno and patted his top hat with her shaking hand. Behind the white bandages, the Acrobaleno smiled but no one noticed the difference.

"_You remind me so much of Reborn. I miss him and everyone._ _I want see to them so much, to be with them... just like a family._" She said in Japanese to their surprises except for Vindice. They had heard that she was the boss of her family, but hadn't expected that she was Japanese. She smiled at the memories they were together. Training, playing, laughing, crying, battling and fighting to protect. She just wanted her old life back but deep inside her, she knew. She knew that nothing could be the same again. Not anymore and she had to move forward even without them.

"_Thank you __Bermuda__._" She said and he tilted his hat slightly in reply and disappeared along with his partner into the black mist.

As soon as the mist had cleared, everyone released their held breath. Nope, they were never going to get used to be in the presence of a Vindice. They had no idea how she managed to even smile to him and _pat _the Vindice. The flame on her forehead had gained its colour back and grew big before it disappeared to the air. Using Dying Will Flames took a lot of energy and in her condition she had to save as much energy as possible.

"I'm sorry for all the mess I have created." She said in Italian, talking again in their language. Knuckle approached her again to continue healing her but she shook her head.

"Please don't waste your flames on me. I'm not worth it." _'It's my punishment.'_ She said quietly and pushed his hand away, preventing him to heal her. It was her punishment. A punishment she gave herself. A punishment for not being strong enough to save everyone. The scars on her body would remind her of her weakness everyday till the last of her breath.

Giotto knew what she was trying to do. She was blaming their deaths on herself and was punishing herself for being weak. One part of him understood her while the other part of him wanted to stop her but he didn't. Even if she had regained the will to live on, the damage was already done.

"Knuckle, I'm sure she'll be okay. Let's leave the room so she can rest. We can talk to her when she feels better." He told his Sun Guardian who simply nodded. He looked at the rest of his Guardians and they all understood what he wanted them to do. They left the room one by one until Primo was the last one left.

"Please take care of her, Elena." He said and the woman smiled at him and nodded. Looking at Tsunayuki for the last time of the day, he left and went back to his office.

Today was a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for my OCs (if there are any). They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> FemTsuna. Vongola gets destroyed and as sole survivor, Vindice sends her to the past to change the future, to Primo's time. Living with Primo and his Guardians, Tsunayuki helps them to bring Vongola stronger to prevent another repeat.

* * *

><p><em>"Japanese speaking"<em>

_'Thought'_

"Italian speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A week had passed since the day of the incident. Vongola Primo and his Guardians visited her everyday as she was yet bedridden due to her injuries and Elena had to go back to Verona and had no other people to talk to except for the maids who came in her now and then to give her clean clothes and deliver food. She had constantly refused the offer from the Sun Guardian to heal her instantly. They had found out her name was Tsunayuki; courtesy of the Vindice who had visited them a week ago, but not her first name. Her reason wasn't stated but Primo knew by his Hyper Intuition that it was something to do with her future and for that reason; he respected her wishes and didn't ask for her first name. Tsuna was still slightly distant towards them but then again, she didn't know them and they didn't know her well enough, adding to the fact that her whole famiglia and her Guardians were killed just over a week ago. All of them noticed the pain and sadness in her eyes every time they visited her. There were times where she would unknowingly call them by different names. She once called G, Gokudera by accident when he and Lampo were arguing over something irrelevant. She immediately apologized for her mistake but as time passed, she called others by different names like she had mistaken Daemon for Mukuro, Alaude for Hibari and Lampo for Lambo, and Knuckle for Ryohei and Asari for Takeshi. She never called Primo by other names as they noticed later on but kept the information just between them.

But there was one thing that Primo and his Guardians knew.

She was finally opening herself and warming up to them.

* * *

><p>*knock*<p>

*knock*

Tsuna looked up from the book she was currently reading on her bed. The door silently opened, revealing her usual visitors, aka Primo and his Guardians. She raised her eyebrow by a hairline seeing today was different, since the Guardians would usually wait outside till she answered to their knocks but it didn't matter to her today. Unlike other days, the morning was colder than usual and had decided to wear her dressing gown to keep her body warm.

"Tsuna-san, how are you feeling today?" Giotto asked as he closed the door after the lazy Thunder Guardian entered.

"I'm feeling great today, Giotto-san." She replied and closed the book she was reading, placing it next to her. It was a bad manner to read in front of the people who came to visit despite of their busy times. She sat up from her bed, to face the Guardians better. She was wearing her night gown, made out of pure white silk. She was very lucky that she had decided to wear a dressing gown to cover herself or else it would've been embarrassing for both sides.

"Ah, you don't need to move Tsuna-san." He replied but she just smiled at her.

"Don't worry Giotto-san. Nearly all of my injuries are gone, besides it's been a week since I've been confined in this room. My body needs a work out." She reasoned, but he was still worried of her. He was just too paranoid. Behind him, the Guardians gave him a very amused looks besides Alaude who simply looked out the window, not listening to the conversation.

"So, let's go to the garden. I also want to introduce you to someone anyway." She said brightly, kindly ignoring Giotto's attempt to change her mind who stopped at the mention of meeting someone.

"Who?" Lampo curiously asked but she didn't answer his question and just smiled.

"You'll meet him soon." She said in an exciting manner and hopped down from her bed, though making sure, the dressing down covered every inch of her night gown.

"I'll be back quickly. Wait here." She said and placed the book on the table before picking a pale yellow dress with a matching cardigan from her closet. She ran to the bathroom to change and the moment the door had closed and heard the noise of the door locking. All men released their held breath.

G gave a death glare to Giotto, who slightly whimpered.

"Giotto, you _idiot!_" The Storm Guardian hissed dangerously and the victim knew the reason. He was just too excited to see her and had forgotten his manner.

"You're just so lucky that she was wearing something on top of her night gown! I swear if she hadn't, I gladly would've given you to Alaude!" He scolded and Giotto winced at the mention of his Cloud Guardian. Indeed, he was very lucky. If she hadn't... he felt a cold shiver down his spine, not wanting to know the end and everyone in Italy knew how strict the Cloud Guardian was when it came to... certain things.

Scolding Giotto didn't go far as Tsuna came out from the bathroom, holding onto her dressing gown which had her night gown inside so they wouldn't be able to see it. She was wearing a summer dress that came just below her knees. It was pale yellow and wore a matching cardigan to protect her skin from the cold wind, but also to hide the scars from their eyes.

"Ah, is there anything wrong?" She asked, seeing the Guardians, gathering around a scared Giotto.

"It's nothing." G replied smoothly and gave a glare to Giotto whimpered under his glare.

"Oh, it's about that. Don't mind too much of it G-san. He hadn't meant it and also I had my robe. No harm done." She said easily and placed the clothes on the table next to her book. Not far away, there were her mittens, now white from washing and a ring which had a lion face on it. She hid her other ring to avoid anyone finding out which family she came from but had a feeling that someone was already on her tail. She picked up her mittens and placed the ring on her forefinger much to the Guardian's curiosity as it was an odd choice to put the ring in. She placed her mittens in her pockets and turned around, facing the Guardians.

"Let's go to the garden." She said smiling and dragged the Guardians out from her room. They didn't know how she had managed to feat to accomplish such thing.

* * *

><p>The maids in the Vongola mansion watched amusingly as the woman who they had all met a week ago, dragging their masters outside to the garden. A very strong woman despite her petite form. They all liked her. She wasn't one of those stuck up women who wanted to get close to their masters for fame and money. She was very polite and kind to the maids who brought her washed clothes and food.<p>

With lots of turnings, they finally reached the garden. The same garden where they had first met her.

In the middle of the grassy field, two white tables were prepared with snacks on it. Eight chairs for them to sit. The weather was just perfect. It wasn't too hot or cold.

Primo and the Guardians watched in amusement as they allowed her to drag them along where the tables and chairs were prepared for them. In the corner of their eyes, they saw the maids and gardeners watching them smiling at the scene. The maids awed and felt happy for them to be so carefree unlike other days.

Tsuna finally stopped and freed the poor men who now had a numb arm.

"I asked the workers yesterday. I hope you don't mind." She said and Primo shook his head. He didn't mind at all. In fact, he liked it. He sat down on one of the chair and his others followed his example, though as usual, Alaude had moved his chair, away from the group but unlike other times, the distance between them was shorter than usual.

"Ah... This is why I like Italy. The weather's nicer than Japan when it's summer." She said peacefully as she leaned against the chair. Beside her, Lampo and G were already in another argument. In another table, Asari was drinking his favourite Green tea while talking to Knuckle. Daemon was standing near Alaude, his lips moving but was too far away to hear the conversation, though by looking at the Cloud's Guardian's facial expression, it was all clear that he was annoying Alaude again just for fun.

"They act like children." Tsuna giggled and Primo chuckled, totally agreeing to her, especially G and Lampo. They argued 24/7 and there never was a time where they didn't argue just for a day. Even in missions, they argued when they were sent together, so Giotto always tried to give them separate missions just to avoid future headaches.

"Lampo-san is the youngest among the Guardians isn't he?" She asked and he nodded.

"He's turning 18 this year. Asari, G and I are turning 25 this year and Alaude, Daemon and Knuckle are 26." Giotto explained and at the mention of his age, she stared at him.

"You're only 25?" She asked slightly shocked and he nodded slowly, not knowing why she was shocked.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked her and she shook her head fast.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I... you don't look like 25 year old. More like... 20." She said quietly and looked away from him, her face slightly flushed. Giotto blinked at her statement. That was the first time seeing her so open and blush or any woman speaking to him like that. Before her, all the women he met just tried to flirt with him non-stop. Lampo and G looked at the couple-to-be and grinned. Oh, they were going to enjoy putting those two together. It's been slightly over a week, and yet already, they had feelings for each other... well, they were 100% sure that Tsuna liked their boss seeing her blush and reaction.

* * *

><p>Cozarto Simon was secretly visiting his friend's house... again. Everyone knew the close brother relationship between them and knew of Simon Primo's childish side of visiting Vongola Mansion at irregular bases just to startle Vongola Primo out of his wits of seeing his friend flying outside his window, grinning and laughing at his facial expression. The teasing never got old, despite the empty threats Giotto sent him daily after he was caught. It annoyed the blonde greatly and had tried to stop him but failed miserably.<p>

Using the secret passage that only he and Giotto knew, it lead him to the front garden of the mansion. He already had informed his famiglia of his absence of 'visiting' but had made sure no one would dare to tell Vongola to spoil his usual source of fun.

He slowly crept in the shadows hidden away to find his best friend's office window. Adjusting his gauntlet to fire his flames to fly to the third floor, where the window was, he stopped when he heard laughter. A woman's laughter. _'Eh? Since when was there a woman in the Mansion? It's not Elena-san's voice.' _Cozarto thought and looked around to see where the noise had came from.

Still hidden from Primo and his Guardians' eyes he peeked out from the bush he was hiding, only to find his friend talking to a brunette sitting next to each other far away. He couldn't see her face but clearly saw his friend's face and grew a sadisitic smile. It was the perfect blackmail material against the all mighty Vongola Primo. He had the best eyesight among all the people he had met in his life and was able to see the affections he held towards the mysterious woman. Oh he was so putting them two together and nobody was going to stop him no matter what. Maybe he can get some help from Giotto's Guardians to put them together.

Slowly and silently, he walked towards the future couple making sure he wasn't in their sight. He let his grin spread across his face like a Chessire cat and looked at the Storm and Thunder Guardians, who had noticed him. They all had the same thought and Simon Primo placed his finger on his lips, non-verbally telling them to not tell them about his arrival. They nodded. Behind them, Asari and Knuckle also grinned. They were so going to enjoy how it was going to be played. Daemon let out his creepy laugh.

Alaude scoffed silently but was also interested how Primo was going to react.

* * *

><p>Giotto and Tsuna felt the chills down their spines.<p>

"Is it only me or do I feel someone is plotting something against us?" Tsuna asked silently, not bothered to look back. Giotto agreed, feeling the same. His Hyper Intuition told him something was going to happen very soo-

"BOO!" A familiar voice shouted behind their backs, causing them jump from their chairs.

Giotto stood in front of her protectively with his arm stretched out. He had gone into his Hyper Dying Will Mode instinctively and his gloves already in hands, ready to fight in case it was an ambush. Behind him, Tsuna grasped her chest tightly, feeling her heart thump against her chest loudly. Her ears were ringing from the loud beats coming from her startled heart.

Giotto stared at the man in front of him who was barely holding himself together as he had burst into a fit of laughter. His Guardians followed soon, laughing uncontrollably. It was no threat but an embarrassing joke. It his was best friend Cozarto, the mastermind behind the joke.

"Cozarto..." Giotto growled as his friend continued to laugh on the ground, gasping for breath. Their reactions were priceless!

"Giotto-san... is he your friend?" Tsuna asked still standing behind him, using him as a shield.

"Yes, he meant no harm but a joke Tsuna-san." Giotto replied and she gave out a relief sigh but inside her, she was scared to the core. It's been a while since she was like this and so she didn't like the fact that she was caught off guard. She was going to enjoy revenging him and others for participating to scare them for fun. Yes, she was going to release _him _on them.

"I'm sure Bermuda has told you about me being the Decimo of my famiglia." She said and he nodded, not knowing what made her to suddenly change the subject but knew it was something that wasn't good.

"Few days back, you have noticed that I possess the Sky Flames." She continued. "Do you remember when I told I was going to introduce someone?" He nodded. He remembered the day when she wished to die. On her forehead, he saw the orange flame, her Sky Flames burn.

"I was going to tell you later, but right now will do." She said darkly and fed her Sky Flames to the ring, causing the ring on her finger glow orange.

Cozarto and others were still too busy from laughing and hadn't noticed what was going on between their boss and Tsuna. Only Daemon and Alaude were smart enough to walk away from the laughing group, cutting their connections with them, stating they had nothing to do with it. They had no wish to be caught and be humiliated by her schemes.

Giotto turned around and silently watched as the ring on her finger glow brightly in orange in Sky Flames which was purer than his Flames. Then from thin air, a small Lion landed on her shoulder wearing a head gear, ready to help and fight with Tsuna. He saw the mane of the lion burn in Sky Flames and had the same eyes as his when he went to Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Natsu, meet Giotto-san. Giotto-san, meet my partner Natsu." She said and the lion 'Gao'ed at him in greeting. Seeing the lion, Giotto felt something and just _knew _she was up to something for revenge against the guiltily charged people.

"I won't hurt them... too much. Just a little reminder." She said smiling brightly at him, reminding him of Daemon when he was about to... torture some spies who were idiotic enough to dare set their feet in their private property.

"I guess so..." The words slipped out of his mouth before it had registered in his brain. The moment it did, he was already too late. Natsu was already gone and screaming was heard behind him. Looking back, he saw Natsu chasing G, Lampo, Asari, Knuckle and finally the cause of the problem, Cozarto. The lion spewed out fire balls made out from pure Sky Flames, aiming to burn their ass.

"...Are they going to be okay?" He asked in slight worry and she chuckled.

"Don't worry Giotto-san. Natsu won't do too much harm." She said and watched mirthfully as they tried to dodge the attacks from the lion.

"That's what you get for startling me, the Decimo of Vo-" She instantly covered her mouth from finishing the sentence, but the damage was done. Giotto now knew the truth of her. He was right from the start.

She was Vongola Decimo, his descendent.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for my OCs (if there are any). They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> FemTsuna. Vongola gets destroyed and as sole survivor, Vindice sends her to the past to change the future, to Primo's time. Living with Primo and his Guardians, Tsunayuki helps them to bring Vongola stronger to prevent another repeat.

* * *

><p><em>"Japanese speaking"<em>

_'Thought'_

"Italian speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was now lunch time. In the dining room, Giotto was barely holding himself together from laughing seeing his best friend Cozarto and all of his Guardians except Alaude and Daemon with burnt afro hair with smoke still coming out. Beside him, Tsuna and Natsu grinned at their masterpiece and did a high-five, completely proud of their actions. G, Lampo and Cozarto glared at her who mischievously grinned back, her eyes telling them she would do it again if they dared to pull another stunt like that in the future. Asari and Knuckle were laughing at each other at their state, not caring the fact that their hairs were burnt to crisps. Daemon was letting out his eerie chuckle at the scene and even Alaude had allowed himself to show emotion and smirked at the Guardians.

"Ah, where's the camera when you need it the most?" Tsuna sang with amusement, earning another death glare from the three people.

"What have you done to Lampo-sama's hair?" The Thunder Guardian shouted and in defense, Natsu stood in front of her, his mouth open to spew another fire ball at him. Immediately, Lampo hid behind his chair, hiding from the lion. At this, Daemon let out his evil laugh and disappeared before appearing behind Tsuna, leaning on the chair she was sitting on.

"Nufufufufufu. Your sadisitic characteristics amuses me greatly. I'm sure you and I can work together very well." He grinned. Next to her, Giotto looked alarm of hearing the words from his Mist Guardian. One Daemon was enough and he sure didn't need another one. Inwardly, the Mist Guardian grinned. After all, they were one of his sources of entertainment.

_'He didn't betray Vongola yet. He only betrayed them after Elena died, misunderstanding her promise to keep Vongola strong. She's still alive meaning he's still loyal to Primo. After all, he loves Vongola.'_ She reminded herself and let out a sadistic chuckle, scaring the crap out of everyone and amusing Daemon to no end. If he was like Mukuro, then she just knew the right buttons to press to join his entertainment. After spending time with her sadisitic Mist Guardian and spartan tutor, their sadisitic traits rubbed off her and simply to say, she loved it.

"Oh, I'm sure we can work very well together Daemon-san." She said purring sadistically and looked up meeting his amused eyes, sending cold chills down the Guardians' and Primo's spines.

"NO!" They all shouted all together, acting all coordinate to their secret schemes.

Daemon and Tsuna grinned together simultaneously.

Giotto and others were pale except for Alaude who wasn't even listening or caring what was happening aroud him. They all stared at the two people, fearing for the worst of having two Daemons with them. They were still grinning and even the Sky Lion who knew what his mistress was doing grinned, showing his sharp teeth letting them think the worst.

Minutes passed and finally, Tsuna who had been holding herself back broke down to laughing and behind her, Daemon laughed evilly, his eyes full of amusement. _'So she knew what I was doing? Interesting woman...'_ He thought.

"You guys are seriously too easy to scare!" Tsuna said between her gasps, finally letting them know that they were only playing around with them. They all let a relief sigh. A female version of Daemon was a scary thought to think of and didn't even want to dream of thinking of it, afraid to jinx their life.

Seconds later a door opened, allowing maids and butlers to enter the Dining room carrying their foods. They all tried to keep their amusement and laughter at bay, trying their best to ignore the Guardians' current state. It wasn't a common sight to see the Guardians in such a humiliating and embarrassing looks.

As soon as the last maid was gone from the Dining room, they all dug in to their food eagerly, well all but four people. The rest were hungry from running away from the lion that was on their heels to burn their asses with its Sky Flames.

Tsuna lightly chuckled and Giotto silently shook his head at their actions. At least, the Rain Guardian was eating with table manners. By the time they were done with their foods, the four people didn't even finish half of their portion of food. It was just surprising to see that, not a single speck of food was spilt on the table or on their clothes. It was more amusing that after they were finished, Lampo, Cozarto and G started arguing again while Asari and Knuckle had their own conversation, ignoring them completely.

"You have the oddest Guardians Giotto-san." Tsuna said and he chuckled. Indeed, he had the oddest Guardians. If someone was spying them, they would've thought that Tsuna and Giotto were couples and the Guardians were like their children, especially the Thunder and Storm Guardian would be their youngest child; Asari and Knuckle were the calm and peaceful children while Alaude and Daemon would be the eldest and the scary pair. And the childish side would put Simon Primo between the childish pair and the peaceful pair. If this was true, the spies would felt sympathy for the parents figure.

Tsuna laughed heart fully seeing them argue. The scene was too similar between her Storm and Thunder Guardian. The scene was so similar that she thought she saw her own Guardians instead of Giotto's Guardians. This caused a lone tear slid down her cheek and it didn't go unnoticed. Cozarto and Giotto looked at her carefully wanting to know why and Alaude and Daemon slightly narrowed their eyes seeing her cry.

"Are you okay Tsuna-san? Is there anything wrong? Did Lampo and G do something wrong?" Giotto asked and she shook her head. At the mention of their names, Lampo and G looked at them and noticed Tsuna's eyes were watery, indicating of crying.

"It's nothing important. Just thinking of my Guardians. Lampo-san and G-san's fighting just reminds me of my Thunder and Storm Guardians. They used to fight a lot over little things." She said and let out a sad bitter laugh, missing them dearly. They all went silent. Cozarto didn't know of their deaths but looking at their slightly grim and pained faces told him that it wasn't something to be joyful.

"I'll be in my room. Excuse me." Tsuna rose from her chair and hurriedly left the group, her meal barely eaten.

They watched her leave through the doors she had opened showing her running down the corridor. Only with Cozarto's perfect eyesight was able to see the countless tears falling from her cheeks. As she finally disappeared from their views, Giotto let out a strained sigh. He ran his hands through his hands, a habit he did when he was stressed over something.

"Giotto, whatever happened to her Guardians, it left a huge scar on her." Cozarto said and Giotto nodded, knowing what his friend was saying. They saw how big her emotional scar was when she first woke up. If it wasn't the Vindice's help, who knew what could have happened to Tsuna?

"Her whole famiglia was massacred and annhiliated. She's the sole survivor. We found her just over a week ago in the front garden." Primo explained.

"Famiglia? Does she have any connections to Mafia?" He asked and Primo nodded.

"She's former Decimo of V- her famiglia." He explained, catching himself before he had slipped, but they all noticed his slip.

"You know something we don't. Spill." Daemon demanded, his scythe appearing in his hand, ready to send threats in case Blondie decided to keep his mouth shut.

"It's not my place to tell. You have to ask her for the details and I doubt it would to anything good if you ask her now. I was only lucky to hear it." He said and slumped to his chair.

"You like her don't you?" G accused from no where, causing the Giotto to crash down to floor. Now they had amusement in their eyes. His reaction wasn't they weren't expecting. If it was other cases, he would just stand up and rush out from the room in embarrassment or shout at whoever dared to say it to him.

"What?" He exclaimed as he picked himself off the ground, setting the chair back up again. He stared at his Guardians and his best friend for asking such question.

"You like her, don't you? Don't deny it." G said and Giotto flushed in embarrassment, telling them they had hit the mark.

"Why don't you tell her?" Lampo asked him playfully but Giotto looked away in hurt.

"I can't. Even if I want to, I can't." He said sadly, not denying the fact that he had admitted his crush for Tsuna.

"Why?" Cozarto asked, confused at his friend's reply. He knew his friend well and the fact that there were very few women who caught his eye and that was Elena. Elena was the only girl who caught his eye, but she was already in a relationship with Daemon so she was out of reach. Now it was this Tsuna woman who completely had him wrapped around her finger. It was evident of his feelings of her in his eyes and yet, he was refusing to be together with her.

"It's about the future isn't it?" Alaude spoke out loud and Giotto looked away. He was right.

"Future? What are you talking about?" Simon Primo asked.

"She's not from our time Cozarto. She's from the future. Vindice brought her to us." Giotto explained and he widened his eyes at the mention of Vindice.

"Vindice? Why would they bring her to you?"

"That's the thing. We don't know. They only mentioned about her famiglia's destruction. She was injured everywhere. We didn't had the time to refuse. She needed immediate treatment or else she would've died. When we asked, Bermuda only mentioned of them being her ally and was helping her." He said and Cozarto jumped from his seat.

"Ally? They said that she was Vindice's ally? How the hell did she manage to do that?" He exclaimed and again, Giotto shook his head.

"I don't know." Giotto fell silent. Now telling his friend everything he knew except _that_, he hoped his friend wouldn't say anything about it and his Hyper Intuition told him that he wouldn't betray him.

"Anyway, that's all what we know. For the missing gaps, we have to as-" Into their Dining room, a man in black suit entered the room injured. Giotto instantly recognized him as one of the guards who was in charge of the security.

"Primo! W-We're under attack! It's them. The Cossa Family. They're here!" He shouted and fell to the ground, Knuckle already at his side, healing his injuries with his Sun Flames.

Giotto looked alarmed.

"Daemon, Alaude, leave no one alive." The two Guardians nodded and left to find preys to kill.

"Lampo, find Tsuna and keep her safe." He shouted to the Thunder Guardian who ran out to find the woman at his boss' wishes.

"G, you're with me. Asari help Knuckle and heal as many people you find." Primo said and ran out with his Storm Guardian, only to see his friend following him behind.

"Don't think of ditching me. I'm coming with you." He declared even before his friend was able to say anything. He already had his gauntlet out, his Earth Flames burning on his forehead.

"Don't die." He said and he nodded.

* * *

><p>Tsuna aimlessly walked around the corridor. There were tear stains on her cheek and her eyes were red from crying. She didn't mean to break down all crying in front of them. She held her mittens out and from her right mitten; her Vongola Sky Ring fell out right into her hands. She didn't know why but for some reason, the ring had stopped reacting to her Flames. It hadn't worked ever since she came to the past and there was only reason that would prevent her from using it. The Vongola blood in her was no more. She was from the future and didn't exist yet.<p>

"I'm no longer Vongola Decimo am I...? Bermuda?" She asked as the dark mist formed behind her.

"You are correct. To prevent any irrelevent time clash, we had to destroy the Vongola blood in you. You are now former Vongola Decimo but we have made for your flames and techniques to stay, such as your gloves. We knew without your Sky Ring, your gloves will be useless, so we have decided to give you this ring to retain your all of skills." The Vindice said and held out a ring to her. It was clear ring which had an opal-like crystal. It was smaller than her Sky Ring but felt the power radiating from the ring just like her Sky Ring.

"It's a crystal that no one but us Vindice knows of its existence. It will act in replacement of her Sky Ring. It will act just like your Sky Ring." He said and slipped the ring into her finger, causing Tsuna slightly fluster at his action. Bermuda took no notice of it but the Acrobaleno on his shoulder saw her blush and grinned behind the bandages.

"Thank you." She said and touched the crystal on her finger. Now she felt whole. Before she had came to the past, her Sky Ring always made her feel whole but after coming to the past, she felt something was different.

"Do you want to keep the Sky Ring or shoul-"

"I want to keep it. It's the only thing that connects us together." She hastily replied and he nodded.

"We Vindice will be always ready to help you Decimo. Don't hesitate." He said and disappeared once more, leaving her alone in the corridor. She let a smile slip into her face. They were so overprotective of her and having them close to her made her relaxed. To her, they were like the protective brothers she never had and now knowing that she was no longer part of Vongola, it made her sad but also happy. Now she knew what she was going to do. The midway thought of her feelings for Giotto... she now knew the path she was going to choose and wasn't going to regret it.

Now no longer sad, she turned back to go back to the Guardians, until her body instinctively moved as a bullet barely missed her cheek. She felt a sting and knew the bullet gazed her cheek.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She shouted and wore the mitten which instantly changed to X Glove, Vongola Ring Version. From her eyes, the lens she had forgotten until now acted up once again. The contact lens allowed her to track down the hidden enemies. The lens were personally made by Spanner for her when she had went to the future to defeat Bykuran. This was the final ultimate form. Wearing it everyday non-stop didn't damage her eyes and once it was damaged, feeding her Sky Flames fixed it immediately. With a burst of Sky Flames, she appeared behind the enemies and struck them down to the ground hard.

Two enemies. Good. Using each hand, she grasped their necks to the wall, only allowing them to breathe and answer her questions.

"Which family are you from?" She said angrily and the enemies now regretted of thinking to battle against her. They didn't know she was a veteran at fighting and the insignia on her X Gloves told them that she was part of the Vongola famiglia.

"Tell me now or die." She said in a void of emotion and they were now all scared.

"W-We're from the Cossa family! Please don't kill us!" One shouted in fear.

Hearing the name, she widened her eyes. Cossa family. _Them_. They were the ones who attacked her in the future. The family who took them away from her. With no remorse, she snapped their necks, giving them a quick and painless death. She dropped them to the floor, ignoring their lifeless eyes and looked back where she heard footsteps. It was Lampo. He stared at her shocked at her actions, just witnessing her killing two people as if it was nothing.

"Everything will be explained later." She said ran to the nearest exit to fight off the enemies. She wasn't going to let a single one leave alive. Not after what they will do to her and to Vongola in the future.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! How many did they bring?" G ranted as he shot another arrow to a group of enemies. It was coated with his Storm Flames and had gun powder at the tip of the arrow, allowing it to blow up at any contact. The numbers didn't get lower but in fact higher.<p>

"You will die here Vongola!" One nameless enemy shouted and aimed his gun to Giotto. None of them had enough time to react. The moment he fired, a kick in his head came first, knocking him off the ground, slightly grazing Giotto's left ear instead of his head. For a moment, everyone stopped their fight to see the new fighter who just saved their boss. A pale yellow dress. All Guardians widened their eyes at the person who delivered the kick. Tsunayuki. She was different and looked different from the usual Tsuna they knew of for the past week.

"Tsuna, what are you doing here?" Giotto shouted but was ignored.

"Don't even dream of leaving here alive herbivores. Kamikorosu." She said in a void of emotion, sending shivers down their spines. She was speaking like her Cloud Guardian. That only happened she was truly angry with her enemies and rubbed her wrong. She barely spoke like him but when she did, nothing ended good with enemies. They had never seen her so cold and emotionless. _'What happened to her speech?'_ They thought and Giotto finally took notice of her gloves burning in her Sky Flames. It was similar gloves to his but had an 'X' in the middle with Vongola insignia on it. So she was Vongola Decimo.

"A woman? Vongola fell so weak to have a woman!" A very sexist man shouted and had just signed his death to hell.

"You'll be the first one to die." She said and disappeared from their view, appearing behind the said man. She delivered a strong kick sending few other enemies down with all looked at her startled at the show of her strength. Even Vongola members were shocked to see someone who was in their care showing so much power and thanked that she was on their side.

"You killed them all. I'll just repay it all back to you." She said summoned her Flames to her hand and swung it at them, releasing a sea of Sky Flames. All the enemies who were at the front screamed in pain as the Flames burnt them. Behind her, everyone was too shocked to react. After her appearance, all the attacks were diverted to her. Not a single attack came to them.

"Is it only me, or do I see a female version of Giotto?" Cozarto spoke out loud. He kept rubbing his eyes to erase the illusion that kept forming as he continued to watch her fight.

"You're not the only one." G muttered as he stood next to Giotto, watching her fight. He had to admit that she was faring better than them fighting all together. She was stronger than them and clearly showed that she had more fighting experiences than them and even after they had enough fighting experiences. She was in another level from them.

"Her gloves... why does she have the same gloves as you Giotto?" Cozarto asked and all Guardians stared at their boss.

"She's... Vongola Decimo. She's the tenth boss of Vongola from the future." Giotto admitted and they looked at him shocked. So that was why...

"Man, she's good." Cozarto whistled as he saw her send another five men across with her kick.

"You killed them all... You fucking bastards killed them!" She shouted and gathered her Sky Flames to her fist before she punched a nearby enemy, sending right through two trees and getting stuck on the third tree. Now they were all clear that she wasn't someone they could easily beat. She was clearly out of their league. Just in matter of minutes, over half of their forces fell. Nearly all crippled or dead. Not once they had seen a woman with so much strength and power, nearly inhumane.

"Retreat!" A Commander shouted but stopped, when they were suddenly surrounded by countless Vindice, capturing them all in a circle. No one in their lives had seen so many Vindice all together. The number easily went over thirty and they all paled in fear.

"W-Why are you Vindice here? We didn't break any laws!" A brave shouted, only to be wrapped by the chains that all Vindice carried around with them.

"Who said we're here because of a broken law? We are here as the ally of Tsunayuki." Bermuda spoke and now all Vongola members looked at the woman who stood in front of them, her back facing them. Her gloves were still burning in her Sky Flames and after using all of the Flames, they noticed that she wasn't even fazed.

"Tsunayuki? Is he talking about her?" Cozarto whispered and he nodded.

"She's the only ally that Vindice is allied with. If she is attacked, they will come as her reinforcements. She may be alone, but she has the strongest family in Italy as her ally. We're lucky that she deems us as her ally. If not, she and they wouldn't have come to us to help." He said and Cozarto looked at Tsuna in awe. He did knew of it, but he hadn't actually expected for Vindice to show up.

"Cossa family. You've destroyed my family in the past. Not one mercy to shown to my family. You killed them all, including all babies and children who were connected to me because their fathers and brothers. You've shown me no mercy and I will show no mercy to you." She spoke coldly and they flinched knowing what was going to happen to them. They had killed off many families in the past and didn't know which family she came from, but knew that they made a grave mistake. Not one person knew that Vindice could ally themselves to another family.

"P-Please spare us!" They shouted and pleaded in fear. A disgusting sight, begging to live after all the sins they have made. Ignoring their pleas and cries they brutually killed them and now, their roles were changed. It was now them begging and she was the one, taking away their lives. It sickened her but at the same time, it pleased her as much how she hated it. If it was another family, she would've thought of an alternative method but for them, there was nothing. The only path left for them was death and nothing more or less.

"An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. You killed them all, I'll kill you all." She said and gave a nod to Bermuda. Understanding her, he gave silent orders to the rest of Vindice. They all released their chains and wrapped the Cossa family. She watched silently, ignoring their helpless pleas and screams as they were sent to somewhere different from Vendicare Prison. Vendicare Prison was only for criminals who broke the Mafia Law. For the ones who attacked their allies, they had prepared a place where nobody but them would be able to enter.

* * *

><p>As the last enemy was carried away, the Vindice all disappeared into the black mist. When the Vindice were all gone Tsuna looked up to the sky.<p>

"_Minna... I've avenged you all. Gokudera, Lambo, Hibari-san, Yamamoto, Ryohei nii-san, Mukuro, Chrome, Giannini, Irie, Spanner, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-Pin, Kusakabe-san, Reborn..._" They had nearly forgotten that she was able to speak Japanese. She then turned around and walked to them, her face shadowed. They were all tensed seeing her like that for the first time.

She stood in front of Giotto for a second and fell towards him. On instinct, he grabbed her from falling. Her hair covered her face. Her gloves had returned to her white mittens and fell off from her hand, revealing the three rings. Natsu Ring, a Crystal Ring and they all gasped seeing the Vongola Sky Ring. On Giotto's hand was the same Sky Ring and they knew the Ring she had was no fake but genuine. No person was able to fake the ring, no matter how hard they tried.

"I'm sorry you had to see that..." She muttered weakly in Giotto's arms.

"I'll tell you everything later..." She said weakly and fell unconscious sending them all panicking again.

"Don't worry. She's just exhausted herself. She'll be fine after resting." The Sun Guardian said and they let out a relief sigh.

"She really did a number to them." Giotto said as he looked at the damaged she had done. Trees were broke and the grassy fields were singed black from her Flames.

"Let's go inside." He said and carried her bridal style, her mittens on her stomach. He carried her back to the mansion with the rest of the group following him behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for my OCs (if there are any). They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> FemTsuna. Vongola gets destroyed and as sole survivor, Vindice sends her to the past to change the future, to Primo's time. Living with Primo and his Guardians, Tsunayuki helps them to bring Vongola stronger to prevent another repeat.

* * *

><p><em>"Japanese speaking"<em>

_'Thought'_

"Italian speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

They were all in her room. Lampo and G were sitting on the table, Alaude was sitting on the window sill looking outside, Daemon was leaning against the wall, Asari and Knuckle were sitting on the chair and Giotto had taken a spare chair and placed it next to her bed. Cozarto was leaning against her bed, his face looking down at her peaceful face. The resemblance between her and his best friend was uncanny. Same spiky hair but a different colour and they nearly had the same facial features except that Giotto was more mature than her and the eye colour difference. Her eye colour was brown while Giotto's was light orange.

"She's practically a twin of you." Cozarto commented, looking back and forth from Giotto's face to Tsuna's.

Giotto ignored his friend and stared at Tsuna worriedly. He knew that she had just exhausted herself from all the events but still, it worried him. The amount of Sky Flames she used back in the fight was huge. After resting for a long time, the fight must've taken a lot of strength than it normally should've and meeting Cossa famiglia, the family that had destroyed Vongola in her time... Giotto shook his head stopping himself from going too forward.

"Are you okay Giotto?" Cozarto asked seeing his friend's deathly worried face. It was his first time to see him so worried over someone who weren't part of his Guardians. Worried for Tsuna, Cozarto smiled inwardly. He may not know it himself but he knew that Giotto was already in love with the woman he met just a week ago. It was truly a love at first sight and seeing now his best friend had someone to protect other than his Guardians and his famiglia, it made him happy. He already had a girlfriend and was only time for his friend to find someone who he truly loved deeply from his heart.

"She's fine Giotto. Don't you trust your Sun Guardian?" He said and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. He was getting worried something so trivial.

"Of course I trust Knuckle. I'm... just worried of her." He said and sighed deeply. It's been already 3 hours since of the attack and yet, there were no signs of her waking up.

"She just exhausted herself Giotto. She needs to _rest_." Cozarto replied and emphasized the word 'rest' to get it through his thick skull but sadly, Giotto took no notice of it.

"That's it! You and I are going to town and get drunk. Your Guardians are more than enough to stay with her and I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to attack her when's she's protected by your Guardians." He declared and forcefully dragged him out, much to his displeasure as he wanted to be next to Tsuna.

"I ain't gonna listen to any of your yap, so stop arguing. Let's go!" He shouted from the corridor. Lampo and G stared at the door making a 'what-the-fuck-just-happened?' face. Asari chuckled at his friend's misfortune and Daemon chuckled evilly wondering how a drunken Giotto would look like and act like. Alaude inwardly sighed thinking about the trouble his boss would make. He had never seen him drunk but nonetheless, a drunken Mafia boss was the last thing he wanted.

"I'll be back soon. If it's Cozarto-san, I have no doubt they will both come back drunk. I'll prepare some pills that would help their hangover." Knuckle said and left the room to go to the Medical Wing.

"I'll kill him if he does something stupid." G muttered under his breath and jumped off from the table. He moved to the free seat next to Tsuna's bed which formerly belonged to Giotto. As his right-hand man, he promised himself to protect her from any danger even at cost of his life, though doubting he wouldn't be able to go that far, seeing first handily of her strength.

"Lampo-sama wants to ask when she will wake up." Lampo demanded childishly, popping another strawberry-flavoured candy into his mouth. Of course, Giotto didn't know about his secret sweet stash that he carried with him always. As a residential troublemaker, he went far to hide sweets all around the mansion where nobody would think to look.

"I ain't a healer you stupid brat. Ask when that priest comes in." G retorted and leaned against the chair.

"Don't call Lampo-sama a stupid brat, you pink octopus!" Lampo insulted rightfully back, hitting G's sensitive mark.

"What did you say you spoilt seaweed head?" G stood up, raising a fist against the young Thunder Guardian.

"You heard me, you over-cooked seafood!" Lampo struck his tongue out earning a tick mark from the 'over-cooked seafood' person.

"What would Tsuna say if she finds her room trashed because of two childish Guardians? What would Giotto say when he finds out his Guardians weren't doing their jobs protecting his crush?" Daemon spoke out smirking openly, stopping the two Guardians from causing a ruckus.

They both gulped and paled thinking of the outcome. A scary Giotto was something not even Daemon wanted to recieve and adding a scary Tsuna... they both shivered and returned to their places as if nothing had happened between them.

* * *

><p>Villagers watched in amusement as Simon Primo dragged Vongola Primo across the street. Everyone saw them bicker around like children in the streets whenever Simon and his family came over to visit Vongola but not even once they had seen the two leaders alone without their Guardians near them.<p>

"When are you going to stop dragging me?" Giotto asked his friend, his voice very annoyed from being 'kidnapped' from her room.

"You need to get the worry out of your mind. You're only 25 and clearly don't need to start to grow grey hairs already." Cozarto said and finally found his favourite pub he visited whenever he was near the town.

"Come on, you'll like this place." He said and pushed Vongola inside first.

"You know that I don't drink. Why did you even suggest of me drinking? I never drink unless it's a party." He said but Cozarto pretended he didn't hear his comment.

"They have the best whiskey here." The red head said and pulled Giotto inside, dragging him to the bar tender. Inside the pub, everyone went silent. They knew the fearful reputation the two people held.

"Ah, Cozarto-san. It's good to see you again! You even brought Vongola Primo with you!" The bar tender said excitingly welcoming the two Mafia boss into his pub.

"Give me your strongest you have Danki-san!" Cozarto shouted and forced his friend to sit on the stool next to him. He slumped forward and groaned at his misfortune, mumbling about having a crazy friend who was currently forcing him to drink against his will.

"In what part don't you understand that '_I don't drink!'?_" Giotto hissed at his friend who grinned at him, not affected by his glare.

"Of course I understand you perfectly my dear friend." Cozarto said playfully and arm over his shoulder.

"You just need to chill down. She ain't gonna die or anything." He said and shuffled his friend's hair, now making it look messier than it was. Now everyone listened to their conversation carefully. _'She? Since when did Vongola Primo get a woman for himself?' _They all thought. Some were enemies of Vongola and thought of this as the perfect chance to ruin Vongola.

"I also doubt anyone would be stupid enough to kidnap when she's being protected by all of your Guardians and hell, even without them, I doubt if anyone can make a scratch on her." He said and grabbed a glass of whiskey, putting into his friend's hand. Now hearing of the Guardians protecting this mysterious woman, they immediately erased the thought of kidnapping Vongola Primo's woman and the last phrase made them feel uneasy. They all should've expected this. Of course Primo wouldn't pick any normal woman. If she was well trained and caught his eyes, then from no doubt, they wouldn't be able to beat her. (Not the real reason but then... imagination can be very... vivid)

"The whiskey ain't gonna drink itself you know." He said as he saw his friend made no motion to drink. He just swirled it around, playing around with the ice inside the cup.

"Then you drink it. I wasn't the one who wanted to go and get drunk unlike your schemes to see me drunk." He said and passed his glass to the red head who cried in joy of free whiskey.

"And don't think of putting this in my tab. There's no way I'm paying for something I didn't order." He said and slumped forward on the table, hiding his face under his arms. The smell itself was giving him a headache. There was a reason why he only drank in parties and even then, he barely drank any. It was always G and Daemon drinking in parties. Lampo was still too young to drink any alcoholic drinks, Asari didn't enjoy drinking and Knuckle didn't drink a single drop since he was very religious. For him and Alaude, they both had low tolerance against alcohol and so they always went for wine. It had the least foul smell didn't cause him as heavy headaches from other drinks he had tried in the past. _'Why did had to order Whiskey out of all things? He can get me sake or beer just to knock me out!' _He thought, annoyed at his friend. Unlike him, Cozarto had very high tolerance against alcohol and was able to drink as much as he wanted before he went all sluggish.

He truly hoped for one of his Guardians to arrive and take him away from the place.

* * *

><p>2 hours passed since Cozarto had dragged Giotto away to the pub to get drunk. Knuckle returned from the Medical Wing an hour ago and Tsuna still had to wake up from her deep slumber.<p>

"Mou, when is she going to wake up? It's too boring having nothing to do but watch her sleep until she wakes up." Lampo whined loudly and slumped to the table. He had moved from the table to the chair and was completely bored.

"Do you want to be my next my test subject?" Daemon offered, his scythe appearing into his hand, placing the blade near Lampo's neck. Gulping in fear, Lampo shook his head fast. No one sane wanted to suffer from the Mist Guardian.

"Then you will be quiet." Daemon threatened and the Thunder Guardian nodded.

"Urgh..." They all turned to the bed where the sound had come from. On the bed, Tsuna slowly opened her eyes.

"W-Where am I?" She asked as she tried to get up from the bed.

"You're in your room. You fainted after defeating the enemies." G informed and gave a glass of water. She accepted the offer and drank the water eagerly.

"How do you feel?" Knuckle asked her.

"Tired." She replied and he nodded.

"You exhausted yourself from fighting the Cossa family. Moving your body so suddenly, it took quite a lot of your strength. I'm quite surprised how you don't have any muscle cramps."

"I'm used to these kinds of situations." She said and tried to get out from the bed, only to be stopped by G and Knuckle. They forced her back into the bed, much to her displeasure.

"It'll be better for you to stay in the bed today." Knuckle informed her.

"Where's Giotto-san and Cozarto-san?" She asked him, looking around to find the two missing people in the room.

"Giotto was brooding so Cozarto kidnapped him to town to get him drunk." G informed and she blinked at him.

"Drunk?" They all nodded.

"How long has it been since they were gone?"

"About 2 hours."

"Oh dear... That's not good." She whispered and they all looked at her.

"Is there anything wrong?" Asari asked her in worry.

"It's not me. It's Giotto-san. He can't drink at all. A sip of whiskey will knock him out to La-La land." She said and they all widened their eyes, including Alaude. He knew about Giotto's low tolerance against alcohol but didn't know it was this much.

"What? Why didn't he tell us?" G exclaimed loudly and muttered something under his breath, not that she wanted to know what he was saying in the first place.

"Because you didn't ask him...?" She offered and he slouched to the chair next to her.

"Anyway, you can worry about him for not telling. We'd better go and get him before something stupid happens." She said and looked at the Skylark who sitting on her window sill.

"Alaude-san, which pub does Cozarto-san visit daily when he comes over to visit Giotto-san?"

"Fifth Street, Danki's pub." He replied. Thanking him for the information, she got out from her bed before anyone was able to stop her and went to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes that the maids had placed on the table next to Lampo.

"Please don't tell me she's coming with us..." Lampo muttered under his breath and speak of the Devil; she came out from the bathroom, already changed to another dress. This time, it was a pale blue dress instead of the pale yellow dress she had been wearing just a while ago.

"No, you're wrong. You're not coming since you're too young. I doubt G-san wants to see his best friend drunk and sobering if he is. Asari-san doesn't go to pubs in the first place and it's against his religion to drink in Knuckle-san's view." She said and they all stared at her.

"H-How do you-"

"Coming from the future have its benefits." She winked at Lampo and looked at the two people she didn't mention of.

"I know what you're going to ask Tsuna. You're tagging along, so don't worry." Daemon said, stopping Tsuna asking.

"She has to rest to the EXTREME! She can't move again!" Knuckle objected.

"I'll be fine Knuckle-san. I won't be fighting and even then, Daemon-san and Alaude-san would take care of any unwanted parties." She said and grabbed Alaude's arm dragging him out of the room, Daemon following behind them. He had no wish to be treated the same as the Cloud Skylark. The only one who could do that to him was Elena, his lovely girlfriend. The abandoned Guardians stared at the door once more.

"They just ditched us didn't they?" Lampo said out loud and the rest nodded.

"But I can't argue with her. What she said is true and with those two with her, I know she'll be okay." Asari said calmly and stood up from his chair for the first time.

"I'll be in my room, if any of you need me." The Rain Guardian said left the group.

"I should go back and check with the medicines." The Sun Guardian also left the group, followed by G who had no wish to stay in the same room with Lampo. Lampo followed behind, feeling awkward to be in someone's room, who was a female. Going the opposite way of the two Guardians, Lampo went to his room, his mind once again back of eating sweets.

* * *

><p>"Things didn't change much over the years." Tsuna said as she looked around the town. She saw the resemblance between the towns from her time and saw that nothing really had changed except for shops. The layout of the town was still the same as she remembered.<p>

People stared at the three people who walked down the street. They had never seen the Mist Guardian walk with another woman other than his girlfriend, Elena and seeing the cold and the antisocial Cloud Guardian who detested being crowded was walking as a group with another female who had uncanny resemblance to Vongola Primo. _'Is she related to Vongola Primo? Is she his sister?' _They thought in curiosity. Some single women glared at her in jealousy of having the two sexiest Guardians next to her, wishing they were in her place instead.

"Really? That's good to hear. This is one of town that's under our protection." Daemon informed and she nodded, knowing of the information. Even in her time, the town was under her protection and was quite shocked to hear that it had been under Vongola protection since Primo's town.

"If my memory serves me right... we have to take turn left in the next street and turn right." She said and thought deeply. Not watching where she walked, she accidentally bumped into a young girl who fell down to the floor.

Around them, people held their breath fearing what the woman would do to the fallen girl.

"I'm sorry little girl. I wasn't looking where I was walking. Are you okay?" She said and hurriedly helped the girl to stand and saw the she had scraped her hand from the fall on the stone floor. The girl looked about to cry. Looking at her hand, she softly clasped the girl's hand with her hands and allowed the Crystal Ring on her finger shine with Sun Flames instead of her usual Sky Flames. Their hands were soon engulfed into the Sun Flames and began the girl began to laugh, letting her know that the wound was healing.

Few seconds later, the Flames dimmed away and Tsuna freed the girl's hand, now healed.

"There, that didn't hurt did it?" She asked the smiling and the girl smiled back at her. The girl waved back at her and returned to her mother showing her healed hand. The mother bowed to them and left the street with her daughter, probably returning to their home.

"Let's go Daemon-san, Alaude-san." She said to the two Guardians. They didn't say anything and continued walking with her standing between them in protection. They had seen it all clearly and now had a question in their head. How was she able to the Sun Flames?

They all ignored the awed glances from the citizens and continued walking down the street. Knowing the town inside out, they wordlessly turned left into another street and turned right, into the fifth street.

"Danki's pub... Danki's pub... Where is the place?" Tsuna muttered under her breath as she looked pass many shops.

"Ah! There it is!" She exclaimed and ran ahead to the pub, leaving behind her temporal guards. They snapped immediately followed her behind not wanting her any unwanted attacks towards her.

She looked around the pub as if she had seen a pub for the first time of her life. Near the bartender, they saw two familiar figures slouched on the table. One red head and other one was blonde. She recognized them immediately.

Ignoring the people who were staring at her, she walked towards the two Mafia bosses but stopped when a man grasped her shoulder.

"Hey precious, what are you doing here in such a dangerous place? Why don't you come with me and I'll protect you." A man asked, his breath stinking of alcohol and failing miserably flirting with her.

"Unhand me." She growled to the man, who dared to touch her but ignored her grabbed her waist, forcing her onto the man.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you." A cold voice echoed from the entrance. He looked back to the man who dared to interrupt him and paled when he saw the two Guardians of Vongola Primo glaring daggers at him.

"If you know what is best for you, let go of her right now. I doubt my boss would be happy with you or the fact that she is not in a good mood at the moment." Daemon said smiling sadistically, his favourite weapon in his hand ready to split the man into two. The man shook in fear but didn't let Tsuna go, much to her frustration. In fact, the man dared to tighten his grip on her.

"What's your problem? I found her first! She's mine!" He shouted at them clearly not knowing he had just signed himself to one way ticket to hell.

"Now you've dug your grave." She said coldly, grabbed his wrist which held her waist. She hated it when people treated her like a piece of meat. It was all the same back in her middle school days and she hated it when all the boys stared at her like hungry hyenas. With a snap, she broke his wrist causing him scream in pain and release her. With a swift kick to his face, he flung out from the pub which Daemon and Alaude stepped away from the entrance in time, having no intention to help him after his actions he had shown against her. The pub went deathly silent seeing a woman who looked very similar to Vongola Primo easily beating a man as if he was nothing.

"That's why I told him to release her... (Sigh)" Daemon said tiredly and his scythe disappeared into the mist. He hadn't really meant of bringing out his weapon but felt like to see the man to suffer, though it hadn't gone the way he wanted but it was still worth to see him beaten by Tsuna. To be beaten by a woman in front of everyone to see... it was a big humiliation and embarrassment to him and the famiglia he came from. To make it worse, treating a woman like an item... whoever his boss was, he wasn't going to be very happy.

"Now you made a scene Tsuna-san." Daemon looked at the woman who was still glaring at the unconscious man outside.

"He should've known better than to treat me like an item and think of leaving the place unharmed. He's lucky that I don't know which famiglia he's from or else I would've sent him back to their headquarters in a body bag." She growled and turned around, walking towards her original destination. People around her moved away as she moved, fearing what she might to do to them. _'Already making them fear you... you're such an interesting woman Tsunayuki.' _Daemon thought in amusement seeing the fear in the scared men's eyes.

"You do know that Knuckle isn't going to be happy if he finds out if you fought again." He told her she shrugged it off.

"Then don't tell him." She said off handily and stood behind fallen Giotto ignoring the twitching eyebrow from the Mist Guardian. In front of her, she couldn't see his face clearly as his arms were blocking her view but knew that he was knocked out.

"Did he drink any?" She asked the bartender who was slightly shaking in fear.

"J-Just a sip when C-Cozarto-san forced h-him." The bartender stuttered in fear. This was going to be harder than she expected.

"*sigh* What happened to him?" She pointed to the red head that was in the similar state as Giotto.

"H-He's drunk f-from drinking t-too much whiskey." He replied, shaking slightly. Not in his life had met a woman so strong and intimidating.

"I see... Sorry for the trouble." She apologized and place Giotto's arm on her shoulder but was stopped by Daemon who took him away from her.

"I'll carry Giotto. Alaude can carry Cozarto. You're just following us. Knuckle will kill us if we made you do something but walk." He said adjusted his boss in his grasp to get a better hold of him. His face was down, but she saw his flushed face from drinking.

"He's going to have serious hangover after this." She sighed and looked to the Cloud Guardian, who was waiting for them. He had Cozarto's arm around his shoulder and the annoyance in his eyes told them not to talk to him. It took all her will not to slip her mask and grin at the scene.

"Let's go before we get ambushed along the way." She said and opened the door widely for Daemon and Alaude. Not replying they walked behind just behind her, adjusting their grips on the two Mafia bosses.

* * *

><p>They all ignored the glances and stares they got from the citizens as they walked down the street, going back home. Walking a head of them, Tsuna silently glanced at the shadows near the buildings. <em>'I hope it's only my imagination...' <em>She thought and took a turn into an isolated street. Daemon and Alaude unquestioningly followed her into the empty street.

"Did you also notice them?" She asked as she continuously looked around. She then looked back and made sure no innocent people were going to be involved in Mafia for being at the wrong time and place.

"Yeah. They've been lurking around us ever since we left the bar." Daemon said and placed Giotto on the ground, his back against the wall. Alaude followed and placed the Simon boss next to Giotto.

"They just had to choose the worse timing don't they?" She hissed angrily and fed her Sky Flames to her ring, bringing Natsu out from the ring.

"Protect Giotto-san and Cozarto-san. If any enemies' passes through us do whatever you want." She told her Sky Lion who roared in understanding.

"Tsu-" Daemon tried to consult her stopped when he saw her glaring at him, in her Hyper Dying Will Mode. She already had her gloves on, ready to fight against the enemies.

"I've had enough of this. All I wanted a peaceful day on my first day outside with everyone. First Cossa attacked us. Tried to kill Giotto-san. Now some miserable idiots are trying to ambush us when they are at their weakest state? Pitiful. Shameful. They don't even have any honour and will resort to do such underhand dishonourable acts to gain power." She said coldly and looked in front facing an invisible enemy. _'What am I, a trouble magnet? Why can't I have a single day which doesn't include any assassination or ambush from these idiotic enemies?' _She thought angrily as her contacts acted up once more, finding the hidden enemies for her.

"Come out now, or I'll force you mice out." She barked out loud and kicked a rock that was near her feet towards the nearest enemy, hitting right on his forehead. From the shadow, one enemy fell to the floor, unconscious from the blow. Daemon and Alaude stared at her wondering about her ability to know the whereabouts of the hidden enemies.

"One down, twenty more to go." She muttered silently. Seeing their comrade was down, all enemies came out from hidings, armed with weapons. Seeing them all revealing themselves, Alaude took out his cuffs which was covered in his Cloud Flames and Daemon summoned his scythe which was covered in his Mist Flames.

All together, the enemies charged at them with pure intent to kill them for good.

Tsuna avoided the attacks effortlessly and kicked two enemies in their stomach, sending them crash into another four attackers who were unable to avoid. Daemon used his illusions to hide himself and attacked the enemies mentally torturing them with his illusions. Burnt marks and slash marks appeared on their bodies as soon as they fell to the ground, dead. Alaude had duplicated his hand cuffs into two, twirling them in each hand. He cuffed all seven men who charged at him, leaving immobile as they were in full bind of the Cloud Flame's propagation ability. All of them were still alive as they needed information, and if they were smart, they would know not act against the hand cuffs as it would tighten, giving them slow and painful death.

"They are from the Cossa family." Alaude pointed out, recognizing the crest that had been embodied into their suits. At the mention of the family who had tried to kill them earlier on, Daemon and Alaude felt the coldness and killing intent coming out from the female who stood in front of them.

"I will no longer them roam around freely around as they wish to. I will annihilate every single of them." She spoke darkly and the two Guardians _almost _felt sorry for the Cossa family for pissing off Tsuna to no end. It was all clear that they had signed their death to her on a silver platter.

"Bermuda, can I leave them in your hands?" She asked the Vindice who appeared next to her with his usual two other Vindice behind him with the Vindice Acrobaleno on his shoulder.

"We will take care of them Tsunayuki. Cossa Primo has broke the Laws of Mafia and will now face his punishment." The Vindice replied and she nodded, leaving the whole matter to his hands, knowing when it came to business about breaking the Laws of Mafia, not even she couldn't go against them unless she wanted to suffer from the same consequences for unintentionally helping the criminals.

"Thank you." She said and the Vindice disappeared from view. Seeing the last of the Eighth Flame disappear, she turned back meeting Daemon and Alaude who were just finished tying up the seven alive enemies. They all looked at her in fear, just witnessing her conversation with the Vindice. Now they knew why they couldn't connect to any of the Ambush Teams who were sent to kill Vongola Primo and his Guardians. They were all taken away by Vindice and now hearing their boss had broke one of Laws of Mafia, they all paled knowing the punishment of breaking the Laws of Mafia. It was clear that it was the end for them and the whole Cossa famiglia.

"Don't think of leaving without suffering from the consequences of attacking Vongola. All of you should know that as declaring War and we all know who'll win" She said coldly, her usual warm brown eyes now cold and hard staring down at them as if she was seeing through their soul.

They didn't know what to do. There was no such information about this woman associating with Vongola, more importantly, Vongola Primo and his Guardians. Whoever she was, she wasn't to be treated as nothing. The alliance between Vindice, her possession of Sky Flames and her fighting skills... despite her frail and small form, she was clearly shown what she was not what they think of her just from her looks. In front of them was a trained and experienced Mafia Boss who went through countless times of similar situations.

"How are we going to move them?" She asked the two Guardians who were standing behind the enemies.

"I can send them to my illusionary world." Daemon offered and she nodded, knowing the power of his illusionary world as she had seen his illusionary world when she fought against him in the future.

"That will be the best." She agreed and Daemon took out seven blank poker cards. They were specially made for his use and before anyone knew it, the seven hostages were all gone into cards which were no longer blank.

"Let's go before Knuckle decides to send the rest of the Guardians." She noted and looked at her left seeing Natsu standing in front of the two drunken Mafia bosses protectively.

"Good job, Natsu." She picked up her Sky Lion and scratched behind his ears like a cat. The Sky Lion purred loudly and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Never thought that a lion could purr." Daemon said amusingly watching the Sky Lion enjoying Tsuna's touches. Then the lion's body turned into Sky Flames and was absorbed back to the Ring, where he rightfully belonged.

Daemon and Alaude picked Giotto and Cozarto from the floor.

"Why don't you use the same tricks to them? It'll be a lot faster you know." Tsuna said and looked at the Guardians, adjusting their grips on Giotto and Cozarto.

"I can use only one illusionary world. I can't create another one unless I mess up the first one and once they are in the illusionary world, all connections to the outer world is cut off, meaning the Skylark's hand cuffs are gone. It's either carrying two or seven." Daemon explained and she sighed at the trouble the two drunken bosses gave them, but then when they would wake up, they would be suffering from a _huge _hangover and to Vongola Primo who has complete no defense against alcohol, it was going to be at least ten times worse for him. That should be their punishment.

"Alright, time to go. The fast we go, the fast we can get out of them spill everything they know." She said cheerfully and walked a head of them. They both mentally sighed at her and her random mood swings. She was just the same as Giotto. Getting distracted easily by something else and forgetting what they were just currently doing. There was no doubt that those two were indeed related. Even 150 years passed, their boss's characteristics and attitude lived on passing from generation to generation. They both paled at the thought of the future generation.

Oh the horror if they have kids together... They couldn't decide which was worse. A mini-Giotto or mini-Tsunayuki.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Tsuna shouted loudly as she opened the two double doors of the Vongola Mansion. In matter of seconds Giotto's Guardians ran down the giant stairs, welcoming them back from their 'journey'.<p>

"Giotto didn't do anything stupid did he?" G asked Tsuna worriedly who just smiled at the Storm Guardian.

"He didn't do anything stupid so don't worry too much G-san." She replied back and he gave out a relief sigh. He turned to his friend who was now lying on stretcher the butlers had brought. Despite drinking something his body couldn't handle, his face was quite peaceful as if he was sleeping and if he didn't stink of whiskey, he was sure that Giotto could've been mistaken for having a fever instead. Once he wakes up, he was going to give him very _long _talk to his friend. Next to him was another stretcher for Simon Primo who was as equally knocked out as Giotto. Unlike Giotto, his face was flushed nearly like his hair and stank of whiskey.

"There should be a guest room that Cozarto usually uses when he comes over near Primo's room. Put him there and put Giotto in his bed." G ordered and the butlers nodded before going away with the two drunken people.

Watching them go, Tsuna excused herself from the crowd to return to her room and rest. Knuckle happily showed her back to her room and made sure she was going to rest. She lightly chuckled at his over-protectiveness and promised the priest she was going to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Closing the door, she quickly changed from her dress back to her night gown. Today was such a tiring day. She looked at the clock and was shocked that the time was already 5 o'clock in the afternoon. She didn't know if she should eat dinner or not, feeling too tired to go down to the dining room.<p>

Having a quick shower, she decided to skip dinner and have a huge breakfast tomorrow. Trying not to inconvenient to the maids, she left a note outside. Glancing outside the window, she saw the sky darken as the night began to fall. It wasn't completely dark yet but the huge clouds worried her of a thunder storm. Unlike her Rain Guardian Yamamoto Takeshi, she was never fond of thunder due to bad experiences she suffered when she was young. The memory was now blurry and fuzzy but her mind and body remembered the trauma caused by the thunder and since then, she disliked of hearing any thunder. Whenever there were thunderstorms, she would usually sleep with her earphones on listening to music but this time she had nothing to block the loud crashing noises. Praying for the best, she closed the curtains and went into her bed, blocking out any negative thoughts of having a Thunder Storm. Her body shook in fear remembering the trauma she wanted to forget.

She blocked her ears with her hands and closed her eyes tightly, forcing her body and mind to shut down and sleep through the coming storm.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for my OCs (if there are any). They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> FemTsuna. Vongola gets destroyed and as sole survivor, Vindice sends her to the past to change the future, to Primo's time. Living with Primo and his Guardians, Tsunayuki helps them to bring Vongola stronger to prevent another repeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Made this extra longer because school's starting tomorrow and from then, I won't be able to update it regularly. At the moment, I'm totally into Katekyo Hitman Reborn and have everything planned, so there's only a small chance of me getting writer's block unlike... my other fanfics. I'm sorry if any of you are waiting for my other fanfics.<strong>

**I may be able to upload a chapter every week or two if I manage to get the story down in time. **

**Till then,**

**Ciao.**

* * *

><p><em>"Japanese speaking"<em>

_'Thought'_

"Italian speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

She didn't know how much time had passed since she went to bed. Nor the time she had been awake. Everything was dark around her. She clutched her blanket tightly as the noise of the rain became louder and harder. The ticking noise of the clock was barely audible now, hidden in the rain. She didn't like it. She didn't know why but the noise of the rain always reminded her of a place she had once seen when she was very young. She didn't know where she had seen it but knew it wasn't a place she wanted to remember. It gave her bad vibe. She tried asking her parents but then, they always avoided her question and distracted her to something else. It had always worked but every time she asked, she saw the pain and regret in their eyes. She didn't know why and till now, she didn't know the reason. Every time she thought of the unknown place, she felt dull aches in her wrists and ankles.

Slowly getting out the bed, she grabbed her dressing gown from the chair. The air was very cold in the middle of the night even it was in the middle of summer. Slightly shaking at the noise of the rain, she silently moved across the room from her bed to the door using her hand to direct her way, away from bumping to any objects. Finally finding the door, she explored the door with her hands, trying to find the knob. Seconds later, she grasped the cold knob and silently opened the door, allowing the cold air outside in the corridor rush into her room, sending shivers down her spine from the contact. She didn't know why, but for some unknown reason, she wanted to escape from her room. Unlike other days, being inside the room when it was raining had made her feel vulnerable and uneasy. In a room all alone in the darkness hearing the constant noise of rain choked her mind and sanity, reminding her of the upcoming thundering noise of thunder. It was her weakness that nobody knew of. Not even Reborn, her Spartan tutor knew of dislike and fear of thunder.

She took a step and felt a shiver down her spine again at the cold sensation from her foot. She wasn't wearing any shoes as she had no wish to wake up anyone in the Mansion misleading them to think of being under attacked. Slowly, she took another step and closed the door behind her. Everything was covered by complete darkness. Not a single light was lit in the corridor to show her the way. The big windows in front of her which were stretched across the corridor were her only source of light but it didn't help to ignite the dark corridor for her to see. Staring the endless darkness, her mind flashed of the place once more. She held her head with her hand and closed her eyes, forcibly erasing the scene in her mind, not wanting to remember.

Ignoring the loud battering noise of rain against the windows, she walked down the silent corridor, her hand placed against the wall to be her only reliable guide of the corridor.

* * *

><p>Giotto was in his office, finishing off the paperwork he had abandoned earlier in the day, spending time with his Guardians and Tsuna in the garden. Out of all the rooms in the Mansion, only his room wasn't the room that was dark. He had only woken up few hours from his hangover. It didn't hurt as much it did before thanks to Knuckle's medicine that was on his table next to his bed.<p>

He placed the finished paper next to the finished pile and grabbed another paper that needed to be filled out and signed with his signature. Everything was silent in his office except for the ticking noise of the grandfather clock in his room and the scribbling noises of his ink pen. It was one of the moments where he was given a quiet freedom without his Guardians killing each other and bothering him to stop the ruckus. He chuckled quietly thinking back of the days where Lampo crashed into his office with fear plastered in his face. The young Thunder Guardian hid behind him using him as a human shield from furious G who had his guns out to make the poor youngster a live shooting target. It was Lampo's second week and on that fateful day, he had managed to get on his Storm Guardian's bad side for a reason both of his Guardians had refused to tell. He didn't force them to tell him the reason why the fight had started in the first place. His Hyper Intuition told him it was something that neither of them wanted to tell anyone, major suspicion of being embarrassing or humiliating.

He placed another finished paper to the pile. He was already over half of his paperwork and looked at the grandfather clock. It was already 3:34 am. From earlier sleep, his body and mind yet had to hit the limit and feel sleepy of the late time. Placing his fountain pen on the desk, he stretched his arm out feeling the aching muscles in his arms from non-stop working. Standing up, he grabbed his cloak that represented him as Vongola Primo from the couch and headed for the door to get a drink from the kitchen. He grabbed the knob and opened the door widely. He widened his eyes in shock when Tsuna fell to the ground, telling him that she was leaning against his office door for a reason he had no idea of.

* * *

><p>She walked around the corridors with her eyes closed, listening to her footsteps echoing in the silent corridors. She knew where she was from the map in her mind. She had memorized all the rooms and ways in the mansion and without looking she always found her way around the mansion no matter mat. It had taken a while but nonetheless she managed the feat to memorize every inch of the mansion after she had started living with Vongola Nono, Chrome, Gokudera, Lambo, Ken and Chikusa ever since she had received the title as official boss of Vongola at the age of 14. She had quitted school a week later and left to Italy to concentrate on her famiglia. The rest of her Guardians; Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari decided to come after finishing their studies in Japan. At first Nono and Reborn had rejected the idea but in the end, her stubbornness and the typical women's wrath won her way through the argument between the former Vongola boss and the world number one Hitman. Ken and Chikusa had followed her to Italy of course with her permission as they wanted to be together with Chrome who was their way to meet Mukuro. That was their cover reason but in reality, they didn't want to lose Chrome who they became attached to the young illusionist, not that she had told them knowing they would down right deny the accusation. Lambo came with her since he was too young to live alone and as one of her Guardians, she couldn't leave him alone in Japan with her mother at risk of being attacked by any Mafioso.<p>

She had asked her mother if she wanted to come to Italy with her and live with her together with her father like a family, but she had refused the offer stating that she was happy living in Japan and had no desire to leave her home country. She was told everything about her husband's work in Mafia and of her daughter becoming the leader of the strongest Mafioso famiglia in Italy. It was her finally decision not to follow them knowing the risk she would bring along if the enemies knew of her existence, they would try to kidnap her and use her hostage against them. Something she didn't want happening. They were already risking their lives living in the dark world of Mafia and didn't want to add on the risk of losing them. If it meant of living half way around the world, she would do it. And to make them feel better, she had told them about her Cloud Guardian protecting her from any stray famiglias in Japan or coming to Japan for her. That made Tsuna feel better knowing the sadisitic and harsh nature of her Cloud Guardian, who had no desire to forgive and would 'bite them to death' if they disturbed the peace in Namimori and being threat to his boss.

Tsuna stopped when she felt the too familiar double door under her touch. She could never forget the intricate wood carvings finely varnished, freezing the carvings from aging and protecting from any damage. The doors of her former office. She traced them with her fingers slowly, drawing the image in her mind, remembering the design. It was one of her favourites.

Slowly and silently, she sat on the floor leaning against the door, remembering the past days she spent with everyone in the mansion. She smiled the day when all of her Guardians were finally united. Hibari was too keen on reporting about the famiglias who sent attacking orders against her mother which were all stopped by him and his troops even before it had reached her. She of course had crushed the famiglias who dared to go against her by attacking her mother, telling the rest famiglias, she had no desire to forgive anyone who crossed the red line drawn by her and would go far to destroy any famiglias threatening her precious people personally by her hands.

She felt her body finally relax being near the door of her former office. It was weird but whenever she was in the room, it always made her relax. It washed her stress away. Feeling her body and mind relax, she soon became drowsy. She brought her legs and placed her forehead on her knee, letting the sleep wash her fear away. The noise of the rain barely audible in her ears as if they blocked by wool of cottons in her ears, muffling the sound reaching her.

Tsuna was half-asleep when the door behind her suddenly opened, sending her right to the floor fully awake from sudden jolt. She felt something shine in her eyes and knew the light in the room was on. Before she could move, a strong pair of arms lifted her up from the ground, carrying her in a bridal style. Still with her eyes closed, she lightly blushed of being carried around in a bridal style. The person said not a word and she didn't know who the young man was. She soon found herself sitting on the couch and a cloak covering her, warming her body from shaking in cold.

"Tsuna-san? What are doing at this time?" A voice asked her in worry. She knew the voice.

"Giotto-san? Is that you?" Tsuna asked back and opened her eyes to see the face of the man in front of her but closed again the brightness of the room.

"Are you okay Tsuna-san? Is there anything wrong?" Vongola Primo asked in worry and buckled his cloak together, keeping her warm.

Trying once more, she opened her eyes, this slowly and found herself staring at the worried of Giotto. She gave out a relief sigh when she didn't see the room.

"Are you okay Tsuna-san? Should I go and wa-"

"I'm okay Giotto-san. There's nothing wrong with me. I... I just couldn't sleep." She admitted and looked away from him in slight embarrassment, now thinking of how he had found her.

"That doesn't explain why you were sleeping against the door." He said and took a seat next to her.

"The door... it always made me feel relaxed and better." She whispered quietly as if she was saying something stupid. Looking up to see his face, she saw his face confused at her words but changed to realization understanding what she was talking about. She was Vongola Decimo from the future. Of course the office he was using would be given to her in the future as the boss of Vongola famiglia.

"Is there anything bothering you?" He looked at her seriously; feeling something there was something wrong with her through his Hyper Intuition, which she felt with her own Hyper Intuition that he knew that there was something wrong with her.

"I can't hide anything from you can I? You and your Hyper Intuition." She muttered under her breath, leaning against the couch while Giotto looked at ther warily, not knowing to take it as an insult or a compliment.

"I never told you about my life have I?" She asked him and he shook his head recalling no memory of her telling him the story of her life.

"I was only thirteen years old when I was introduced into the world of Mafia." Giotto slightly winced at her young age of bringing into the dark world but she took no notice of it and continued telling the story of her life.

"Before then, I was a girl admired by both girls and boys in my school. To other students they would kill to be in my shoes, but to me, it was the opposite. I hated it. I hated the way my life continued." Giotto looked at her owlishly. He thought she would've hated for being dragged into the dark life as Vongola Decimo against her wishes. He hadn't expected her to hate the life that she was forced to leave.

"To boys I was a piece of meat and a prize to be taken. To girls, I was someone to be jealous of and be role modeled among students because of my so called 'perfection'. My life was already written out by the people who wanted who they wanted to be. I couldn't act how I wanted. The people who hung around me only wanted fame and be well known in the school through me. I was only something to be used. Only my true friends; my Guardians understood me and saw through the mask I was forced to create." Giotto looked at her who had closed her eyes once more, while telling her life story.

"When I first saw Reborn; the world's number one Hitman arrive at my saying I was to be Vongola Decimo, I was shocked. A girl like me to lead one of most influential and strongest famiglia in Italy- no the world. If I was a normal girl living a life she didn't hate, I would've objected but then, I didn't like the way my life was rolling and so I accepted my new fate to become a Mafia Boss." She then chuckled happily at countless memories of the harsh trainings to make her stronger. All the blood and sweat spilled in the training was worth it.

"At first, my Hyper Dying Will Mode was uncontrollable. It took me months to control my Hyper Dying Will Mode but in the end I got it. Under Reborn's harsh training, I became strong. Then few months after complete control over my Hyper Dying Will Mode, Reborn's chameleon; Leon gave me a present. A pair of white mitten." Giotto widened his eyes hearing of the familiar item.

"It was your gloves, except 'I' on the black of the gloves, I had 'X', representing me as Decimo. Reborn told me that I was like you in many ways. Having your looks and eyes but different colours. Same weapons, techniques but what I inherited the most from you was the forgiveness towards my enemies." He smiled at her, understanding what she was talking about.

"My first battle was the Ring Conflict. A fight between candidates for the title as Vongola Decimo. That was the first time where I had used your technique. I'm sure you already have created this." She said and he widened his eyes. There was only one technique he created. Zero Point Breakthrough. Going to negative state wasn't something anyone could achieve.

"In the future there were only three people who were able to use it. You, Vongola Nono and me. Nono and I call it 'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition' because it was original your technique. From that technique, I made a technique, based on your technique. I call it, 'Zero Point Breakthrough: Custom'. It allows me to neutralize any kind of flames and absorb it as my own. Quite nifty when you're running out of flames." She explained and he once more was startled at her achievement of creating a technique revised from his own and hearing of what the technique of capable of, he couldn't feel but proud of her.

"I won the battle in the end and became the rightful successor of Vongola." She said proudly and he chuckled quietly.

"But... it didn't stop there. Few months after the incident, I was sent to the future." She said quietly and he stared her. Going to the future?

"Bovino famiglia created a bazooka that would send a person to 10 years the future for 5 minutes, but someone tampered the bazooka sending me, my Guardians, Reborn and two of my closest friends 9 years and 10 months to the future instead of 10 years." She said quietly and squeezed her hand tightly. Noticing this, Giotto grabbed her hand, preventing her nails digging into her palm and bleed.

"Everyone close to me died. My Rain Guardian's father was killed by the Millefiore famiglia, a new famiglia. They became powerful in matter years and soon rivaled Vongola before they overpowered us and destroyed us. Most of Vongola members were killed by them. The future me and Guardians left Italy and went to Japan, hiding away from their views. They destroyed their rings in order to stop Millefiore Primo, Byakuran to activate the Tri-ni-set. Do you know what Tri-ni-set is?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Tri-ni-set is made of 21 rings. Seven Vongola Rings, seven Mare Rings and seven Acrobaleno Pacifiers. These 21 rings are the foundation of the world. Unlike other rings that exists, only these 21 rings have hidden powers that no other rings have." She explained and Giotto listened to her carefully.

"Vongola Rings' Miracle is the travel Vertical Space-Time Axis, Mare Rings' Miracle is the ability is to travel Horizontal Space-Time Axis, and Acrobaleno Pacifiers' Miracle is to exist as points in space and time. Unlike how people chose their rings, the rings of Tri-ni-set chooses their owners and you Giotto-san are one of the rightful owner of the Vongola Rings. When you first tried the Sky Ring for the first time, did you feel any acceptance from the Ring as if it was alive?" She asked and Giotto nodded, remembering the day clear as sky. His original goal to create a vigilante group was to protect people. He hadn't thought of it until now, but now he wondered why he wanted to name his famiglia, 'Vongola' which could be literally translated as clams.

"Naming your famiglia as clams wasn't a coincidence Giotto-san. Everything was prepared on the moment the Rings chose you. There was a song my friend once told me."

_The Sea knows no bounds._

_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._

_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

Giotto immediately recognized the connections between the names and the hidden powers given to Vongola Rings, Mare Rings and Acrobaleno Pacifiers. Vongola was literal translation of the clam, Mare was literal translation of the sea and Acrobaleno was the literal translation of the rainbow.

"If the three Sky Rings are gathered together... anything could happen to the world and in the wrong hands, it could bring a complete chaos and destruction. That's what happened to all of the parallel futures by the hands of Byakuran. They were all destroyed, but only this dimension was the only one that wasn't destroyed. Bringing our past selves to the future was the decision my Future self made in order to defeat Byakuran because we needed the Vongola Rings." She said and Giotto quietly listened to her story.

"I managed to defeat Byakuran... but in exchange my friends' lives. They sacrificed their own life in order to bring peace, to prevent the same incident happening." She said and gripped his hand tightly at the loss of her friend to Byakuran in order to keep the peace in the world. Because of his selfishness... Yuni and Gamma... they...

Noticing her distress and hatred over this Byakuran person, Giotto hugged her startling her at his actions. He didn't know what made him do it, but it felt it was right thing to do. Hesitantly, she hung her arms around him and hugged him back. His hug made her feel safe.

Time ticked away in the background as them. Giotto ran his long fingers through her hair in a soothing manner and just as he wanted, she relaxed under his soft and delicate touches. It wasn't anything perverted and she knew that Giotto wasn't a person to take an advantage of her in these type of situations.

"... Tsun-sa-"

"Tsuna. Just call me Tsuna. No honorifics." She said, her face still hiding away from him.

"Then call me Giotto." He replied back and felt her nod against his shoulder.

"Do you want to continue telling your story or finish next time?" He asked her, quite worried of former Decimo.

"... There's nothing to tell. My Guardians and I returned back to the present and few months after my fourteenth birthday, I officially became Vongola Decimo. I quitted school a week after that and left Japan to Italy to concentrate on Vongola. Life was normal since then. Learning everything about Vongola, attending parties, alliance meeting, and taking missions now and then. Everything was fine... till that day." She whispered the last part quietly and he knew what she was talking about. There were still bits of information missing but she had no wish to tell him that Daemon, his Mist Guardian had betrayed Vongola and tried to kill Cozarto in misunderstanding to bring Vongola strong. That was on her list to change the future to a better one.

They didn't start another conversation and Giotto made no motion to start another conversation and force her talk to ease the quietness between them. He looked at the clock and saw that the time was already fifteen minutes to 5 o'clock. He had to finish the paperwork before the today's batch of paperwork came in.

"Um... Tsuna... I have to finish my paperwork." He said quietly though quite awkwardly and felt her shake on his shoulder. She quietly laughed in amusement hearing the awkwardness he was in. Understanding the bane of paperwork, she released him and he too released her. He noticed that she was quite sleepy seeing the tiredness in her eyes.

"I'll help you finish them Giotto. I know the protocol, so don't worry of me messing it up." She said and stood up from the couch heading for his desk. Ignoring the blonde's attempt to stop her, she grabbed the rest of unfinished paperwork and divided into half, giving half to Giotto with his fountain pen. She grabbed a spare fountain pen and began doing the other half of his paperwork.

He stared her doing his paperwork and found that she indeed had no problem doing his paperwork. Snapping out from his daze, he saw that she was already finished a third of her self-appointed paperwork while he didn't start his pile. Quickly uncapping his fountain pen, he began to do his own paperwork, putting the finished papers on the pile on the table next to him, next to where Tsuna had left her finished paperwork. It only needed his signature.

* * *

><p>Working together, finishing the last pile of his unfinished paperwork didn't take longer than 30 minutes. Quickly signing off the last piece of paper, he slumped against the couch tiredly. He had been doing paperwork ever since Vongola formed which was 10 years ago and yet he couldn't get used to doing paperwork everyday without getting tired every time he finished the day's batch.<p>

Next to him, he saw that Tsuna had fallen asleep against the arm of the couch. He smiled at her sleeping face and moved few strands of her hair from her face to see her face better, though he hadn't expect her to feel him moving away strands of hair as he barely touched her skin. She frowned and whimpered slightly as if she was having a nightmare and seeing this, he narrowed his eyes, deeply worried for her and to make it worse, the loud crashing noise not only startled him but also her. She shook in fear and whimpered, sweats forming on her forehead.

_-Dream-_

Everything was dark and cold. Tsuna didn't know where she was but when she tried to move, she found herself bounded with ropes. It constricted her wrists and ankles painfully when she tried to move a muscle. Her mouth was taped with duct tape from the smell stinging her nose. Her eyes were uncovered and so she took in all the details of the area she was in. Crates and boxes were everywhere and the floor was hard and cold, sending constant shivers. The only light to her was the small window which was situated behind her, being the dim source of light, lighting the dark area. Near her, her ears picked up the noise of hard rains and continuous crashing noises of thunder, echoing inside the area she was in. It scared her deeply.

"Ah, is the little princess awake?" She heard footsteps nearby. A man talked to her mockingly at her and seconds later, she felt pain in her head as someone grabbed her hair by force, dragging to another place she knew nothing of.

He dumped her on the floor and through her water eyes; she saw numbers of people standing around her, smirking gleefully. The looks they gave her made her feel uneasy.

"Did you call them about this?" One man asked and another nodded.

"Sent the threat with a picture of her unconscious on the floor. Vongola and CEDEF were beyond furious when Vongola Nono and his external advisor found out about she was kidnapped." A different man informed and the rest laughed insanely at the news.

It wasn't known to them when they found out that the external advisor had a daughter in Japan, all defenseless with his wife. To make better, they had managed to dig out the information that she was the direct descendent of Vongola Primo putting all advantages towards them. They hated Vongola to the core. No one knew this, but they were responsible for the deaths of Vongola Nono's sons. They were all murdered by their hands to stop them having a next boss. When all available candidates were gone, Nono had brought up the information about him and his daughter of being the direct descendants of Vongola Primo. The information was well guarded but they didn't take any notice that they were bugged and all of the information that was hidden leaked directly to them.

They used the newly 'given' information and kidnapped her, the final candidates of succession the title of Vongola Decimo.

"What did they say?" The first man asked and the second person grinned.

"They said they'll listen to us in exchange of keeping their 'princess' safe and sound." He replied back and all the men laughed at the information as if it was a joke.

"Are they idiots? Did they actually believe that we wouldn't do anything to her? They aren't a bunch of strong people but a group of stupid people!" The man said and laughed loudly, not caring if the girl was listening to their conversation. She wanted to scream but the noises only came muffled and no one bothered to hear her distress.

"She's a bit too young right now, but few years later, she can be a little whore fucking her masters." He exclaimed loudly, pulled the young girl's long brown hair once more. She screamed at the pain but no ears had heard her.

"You and your cursed blood of Vongola. It's your entire fault." He hissed at her hatefully and slapped her cheeks hard, the sinful sound echoing in the place non-stop. He ignored her muffled cries of plea to stop and continued to slap the girl until he had managed to break her skin, causing her to bleed. He then threw her to the floor and laughed when he heard a breaking noise. He had broken her right arm. She wanted to scream but she no longer had the strength to make a noise.

"What is this? You're already giving up? Too boring, but being a gentleman, I'll give you a quick death." He said and gripped her throat with his big hands, cutting off her only connection and supply of oxygen.

"Oh did I say quick death? I meant slow and painful death." He grinned like an insane maniac as he saw her struggle to become free.

[Tsuna!]

It burned her chest. Around her, the noises came deaf to her ears and her eyesight became too blurry to concentrate to the face of the man in front of her.

[Wake up! Tsuna, it's only a -] _'Whose voice is this? It's not theirs... where is he talking from?' She thought aimlessly and soon gave up to struggle accepting death._

The last thing she heard was the loud banging noise of a door crashing against the wall from brutal force and screaming around her. The smell if iron stung her nose and warm wet liquid splattered to her face.

_-End Dream-_

* * *

><p>Giotto panicked when Tsuna thrashed on the couch. He had tried waking her up but nothing seemed to go through her brain and wake up just as he wanted her to. He gripped her wrists to prevent her from moving too much but when he had held her wrists; he saw her flinch and knew that it was a bad approach. Whatever nightmare she was dreaming was terrible and needed her to wake her up fast. He shook her shoulders but she didn't wake up. He nearly dropped her when she suddenly screamed painfully as if someone was torturing her in her dream.<p>

Her screaming were so much full of pain that he felt his heart clench hearing her painful cry. Her thrashings worsened as the thunder crashed loudly continuously muffling her endless screams. With his Hyper Intuition, he knew that she was afraid of the thunder and had something to do with the nightmares she was currently suffering from. He had to do something and help her. He grabbed thrashing Tsuna and moved her to the floor, on the carpet, free from kicking the couch and any items nearby. He had no wish to clean up the mess or cause her any further injuries and she had just recovered from the earlier injuries. His cloak was ditched long ago on the floor not far from him when she had started thrashing madly.

Minutes later of holding her down from thrashing around the floor, she suddenly let out a choked gasp as if she was being choked by a pair invisible hand. She moved around harder to be free from the invisible hands choking her, giving a harder time for Giotto to hold her down on the floor.

"Tsuna!" He shouted to the unconscious brunette but she took no notice of his voice.

"Wake up! Tsuna, it's only a nightmare! A dream! It's not real!" He continued shouting and fearing of losing the person who had stolen his heart. Fearing of losing her forever, he did something he had never wanted to do. Not wanting to see what he was going to do, he raised his hand and struck his hand down hard slapped her across her cheeks, sending shock to her brain, causing her to wake from the nightmare from the sudden jolt of pain.

"Wha-!" She gasped loudly, gulping down the oxygen hungrily. Her lungs ached from lack of oxygen and also felt a stinging sensation from her right cheek. Looking up, she saw a deathly worried face of Giotto. His eyes were watery from nearly crying and seeing her back, he hugged her tightly, fearing that he would lose her if he released her.

"G-Giotto?" She asked, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"... me. Please don't leave me..." He whispered sadly and continued hugging her hiding his face under her long brown hair. Not knowing what had made the blonde this down, she equally hugged him back, reassuring him.

"What are you talking about? Why would I leave you?" She said quietly, running her fingers through his hair, the same thing he had done to her.

"... What happened to me?" She asked him and felt him tense at the question. Mentally sighing, she released the blonde who was quite hesitant to do the same, but respecting her personal space, he did what she wanted him to do.

"Come on." She said and led him to the couch and forced him to lie down, using her leg as a pillow. He stiffened at the treatment, but relaxed minutes later.

"Did I do anything to you?" She asked as she played with his hair.

"...No. You didn't do anything... You were having a nightmare.-" Tsuna mentally flinched at the mention, knowing what he was talking about. "Y-You were screaming. I tried to wake you up but you didn't respond." He said quietly and placed his right arm over his eyes, hiding away from Tsuna that he was crying. Just a moment ago, he had truly feared that he would've lost her back then.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Giotto." She apologized.

"I've caused you nothing but troubles to you and your Guardians." She continued, untangling his locks of hair with her slender fingers. Giotto didn't say anything. He wasn't sleeping but at the moment, he didn't trust his voice to answer back to her.

"... I never told my fear of thunder to anyone, not even my tutor or my Guardians. I always took the matters to my own and didn't let anyone involve to my problem. I didn't want them to worry about me. It happened when I was young. Too young for me to remember the incident... I thought I would never remember it, but the thunder brought it all back." She said as she calmed Giotto from his emotional state.

"I was kidnapped when I was when I was about 8 years old." She felt him stiffen at the word, 'kidnapped' but she pretended she didn't feel it and continued talking. "They were originally after killing off all Vongola Decimo candidates. There were three candidates. Three sons of Vongola Nono. They were all killed by the hands of my kidnapper in order to bring Vongola down, but they didn't know there was another candidate. Me. To them, I didn't exist till they found about my blood relation to Vongola. It was a top secret that only Vongola Nono and the head of CEDEF; my father knew of. I'm the direct... descendent of Vongola Primo, you." She whispered quietly. Inside him, Giotto felt his heart rip at the news. She was his direct blood descendent and now thinking how he loved her... he didn't know what to feel.

"Of course now knowing of my existence, they wanted to kill me. I was the sole candidate who could succeed as Vongola Decimo. I'm not quite what had happened, but the last thing I could remember was a door banged open by force. I guess that they found me and saved me from the person who nearly choked me to death." She finished and with her free hand, she absently traced the long gone hand mark bruise on her throat. Giotto nearly growled hearing of the man who tried to kill her. It explained everything.

"Back in my own time, I was the proud Vongola Decimo, leading my famiglia in Italy. The second female boss of Vongola after Ottavo, Daniela. But in here... I'm just a normal woman with no past." Underneath his arm, Giotto widened his eyes at the news.

"The Vongola blood in me was destroyed by Vindice when I arrived to the past to stop unnecessary time clash. My Sky Ring doesn't react to me and that's the proof that I'm no longer a Vongola. I still have my skills and my Sky Flames, but the Vongola Blood that identifies who I am is gone. I'm only a shell of who I am. Sawada Tsunayuki, Vongola Decimo no longer exists. I'm only Tsunayuki, former Vongola Decimo." She said and leaned against the couch and closed her eyes.

Hearing the words from her made him rest assured inside. At first when he himself had found out his feelings for the Tsunayuki after finding out she was Vongola Decimo, he didn't know how to react. Hate himself for falling for her or curse Fate for making his life hell. It made him feel worse when she had revealed that she was his direct descendent from and having feelings someone who shared same blood as him made him feel sick. Though hearing how her Vongola blood was destroyed, it made him feel happy and for once, he thanked Vindice for thinking ahead.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm rambling again." She apologized and he let out a chuckle, causing her to blush not that he could see it.

"I'm glad..." He muttered silently and she looked at him.

"Is there anything wrong?" Tsuna asked him and he merely shook his head and she smiled at him.

In the background, the grandfather clock rang seven times, causing Giotto to jerk up, just remembering who was coming to his mansion today.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Vongola Mansion<em>

A black car ran passed through the big iron gates of the Vongola Mansion. Inside the car, two people patiently sat in the back seats looking at the majestic view of Vongola Mansion's front garden through the tainted window. A woman in her mid-thirties and a young man in his teens. They both had black hair and had smiliar traits, signifying them as mother and son. The mother wore a black dress and had her hair up into a bun. She had simple makeup on her face and had crimson lipstick which struck out from her pale skin. Her son wore a black suit with a brown shirt underneath. His hair was tied into a low ponytail, which reached two inches below his shoulder.

"Today is your big day." The woman stated to her son as they neared their destination. He didn't reply back to his mother and she took it as a sign to continue.

"It's been a while since I have met my little brother, but I'm sure he hasn't changed much from the last time I have met him." She continued speaking, remembering the last time she had seen him.

"Mother, who is my uncle? I only know him from the rumors but I have never heard anything from you." He stated, speaking for the first time in the car journey.

"Giotto Taru. First boss of Vongola famiglia and my little brother by 5 years. I haven't met him for 12 years. For that long time, he surely became famous. Creating Vongola and being the strongest famiglia in Italy in 11 years. Since your brother will be the next boss of Velopi famiglia, I will ask him if he wants to take you in as his successor, since he has no heir to take over Vongola after him." She said and in time, the car stopped in front of the double door of the mansion. Few seconds later, the car door opened and she came out from the car, her son closely following behind her.

She thanked the driver who opened the car door for her and walked passed him. Her son walked beside her as they walked up the marble stairs of the mansion. The double door automatically opened and welcomed the two guest into the mansion.

"Welcome to the Vongola Mansion, Signora Velopi, Young Master Velopi." The maids and butlers spoke together, bowing to the two people.

"Do you know where Giotto is?" She asked to the nearest butler.

"Master Primo is in his office. Shall I go and inform of your arrival madam?" The butler asked; still bowing to the woman in front of him.

"Yes, that would grateful. We'll be waiting in the living room." She answered back and the maid next to the butler took a half step forward.

"Please follow me Signora Velopi, Young Master Velopi. The living room is this way." She said calmly and led the two people further into the Mansion.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I forgot that they're coming today!" Giotto shouted and walked around his office in circles, while Tsuna looked at him amused by his actions but also curious.<p>

"Are there guests coming today?" Tsuna asked him curiously and Giotto stopped walking in circles, looking at her.

"Oh, you wouldn't have known. My sister and her son are coming today. Something like a family reunion I guess. It's been a decade since I saw her." He replied and slumped next to her, his hand covering his face.

"If they're coming today, you should get ready before they arrive." Tsuna scolded grabbed Giotto's hand, forcing him to stand. He blushed at the contact but Tsuna took no notice of it, and dragged him to the door. He stood in front of door and by the time he turned around, she pushed his cloak into his hands.

"Go and change. I'm sure your sister doesn't want to see you in your yesterday's clothes." She said smiling and he absently nodded, too captivated by her stunning smile.

"And take a quick shower. You still stink of whiskey." She said and after she sniffed at him. He blushed at the closeness and also remembering the incident of getting drunken thanks to _certain _red head. He quickly nodded and opened the door behind him, turning quickly to leave only to bump into one of his butler who worked in his mansion.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" He yelped in surprise and helped the poor butler up from the ground.

"My apologies Master Primo, but Signora Velopi and Young Master Velopi have arrived and are now waiting in the living room." The butler informed as soon he finished dusting his uniform.

"They're already here? Oh no..." He muttered in dread, not hearing the butler leaving as his job of informing his master was done, not knowing of another person was standing behind Primo hiding away from his view.

"I'll try to stall time. You go and get changed." She hurriedly said and pushed Giotto out from his office as soon as the butler was gone. She too had get changed as... she couldn't meet them in her night down.

"Wha-" He turned around but she was already few rooms away from him.

"Don't forget to take a shower!" She shouted at him for the final time and was gone, leaving Giotto standing stunned outside his office in the corridor, still digesting what had just happened. First his sister and her son arriving... and Tsuna was going to meet them... WHAT!

He widened his eyes, finally catching up to the events. He thought of stopping Tsuna but the time was cutting him short and hoping for the best, he ran to his room to get changed _and _take a quick shower just she asked to because he really couldn't meet his own sister smelling of whiskey. She had wild imagination and he surely knew she was going come up with something if she smelled whiskey from him.

* * *

><p>Back in Tsuna's room, she quickly discarded her night gown and her dressing robe to the bed and grabbed a white dress with a matching cardigan from the closet and went to the bathroom to have a quick wash before she was going to meet the two guests.<p>

She quickly changed into the dress and wore the cardigan making sure all scars on her arms were covered and none were seen. Grabbing her mittens and rings, she made her way out from her room, walking down different corridors which lead the quickest path to the living room. She knew how important guests were in Mafia world and making them wait was not an option. Alliances between famiglias were important and in order for the process to go smoothly, you had to be over prepared for them.

* * *

><p>In the living room, two Velopi sat on the first-class couches as they waited for Vongola Primo to arrive.<p>

"Mother, can you tell me about uncle?" Her son looked at her curiously and she chuckled at his curiosity. It's been a while since she had seen her son interested at something or someone.

"You already met him couple times in parties, but I'm not sure if you have exchanged any conversations. Unlike me, he is born with blonde hair and orange eyes. He should be 25 years old this year and you will turn 13 years old in couple of months. He's not a cruel person but the opposite, so don't worry anything about him my dear son. He'll take a good care of you if you want to know. He won't hurt a fly unless you get on his bad side. He's a kind person and forgives everyone since he was never a type to hold a deep grudge against anyone." She replied, the young man listened to her carefully.

Before she was able to continue, a quiet knocking interrupted her.

"Come in" She replied and a fellow woman, who clearly wasn't a maid seeing her clothes entered from the double door. She wore a white dress and a cardigan which covered her arms, arousing curiosity within two Velopi as the room wasn't that cold but in fact quite warm for the time and seeing her wear a cardigan interested them. She looked very familiar to Vongola Primo from, only difference of her hair colour and her eyes.

"Please forgive me of the interruption Signora Velopi, Young Master Velopi. Giotto-san will be arriving very soon." She said and gave a bow to her and her son. They noth noticed her familiarity with Vongola Primo and the foreign way of calling his name.

"It's no problem, but may I ask for you name?" She asked, looking at the woman who stood in front of the door intensely, wanting to figure out the unknown woman. She hadn't known that Giotto had another guest beside them but then, with her familiarity with her brother, she had no doubt she was no ordinary guest.

"Ah, forgive me of my rudeness. My name is Tsunayuki. Please call me Tsuna." She hastily replied in slight embarrassment of missing the basic greeting.

"You are not from Italy, but you speak our language very fluently." She complimented and invited the woman to sit next to her.

"My home land is Japan, but I have been living in Italy nearly 10 years." She said and took a seat next to her, but not too close and they both noticed her reaction. _'She is certainly no ordinary guest. She knows how deal with this kind of situations.' _The elder Velopi thought recognizing the similar treatments from other Mafia famiglias when they were discussing important factors.

"If not rude of me, but may I ask your relationship between my dear brother Giotto?" She asked her, her eyes ever so slightly narrowed towards the woman, her over-protectiveness of his brother rising within her for the first time in 12 years. '_Her clothes, familiarity to Giotto..._ _She has to be Gio's girlfriend!' _Velopi thought madly, already coming to a conclusion.

"My relationship with Giotto-san? I assure you it's nothing you think of Madam. Giotto-san is my eternal saviour. He saved me from my death's door when..." Tsuna paused slightly and she saw the hurt and pain evident in her eyes.

"Giotto-san saved me when I attacked by an enemy famiglia. If it wasn't him, I... I-" She couldn't finish the sentence but they both knew the end. Now they both wanted to know her relationship to the Mafia. She was only connected to Mafia by marriage as her husband was Velopi Terzo. It was rare of seeing a woman connected to Mafia other than marriage and listening to her story, she just wasn't involved to Mafia by marrying to a Mafia boss. It was something more powerful and deeper. If it was her case, then she would've been kidnapped and asked for ransom, not attacked and left to die.

"How is-"

"Sorry I'm late!" The door suddenly bashed open, revealing panting Giotto with wet hair from the earlier shower.

"Is that how you greet your older sister who you haven't seen for the last 12 years?" She scoffed at her brother who stuttered at her.

"I-I-I... Blame Cozarto! It's his fault!" Giotto shouted and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"You mean Simon Primo? What did that man do to you?" She asked him, her intense aura swirling around her.

"He kidnapped me and got me dr-" Giotto slapped his mouth shut, before he finished the sentence. Never in hell, he was going to his sister that he got drunk.

"He did what?" She eyed him carefully, warning him to choose his words carefully if he wanted to live longer.

"I-It's nothing. Nothing important." He replied back and slumped to a single couch, not caring if the couch was going to be wet from his wet hair. Unknown to him, the young teen watched him quite amused to see new side of the infamous Vongola Primo.

"Anyway, I brought my son with me today, to ask you a favour." She said, her teasing tone now gone and replaced with a serious tone, which meant business.

"Favour?"

"Will you, Giotto Taru, Vongola Primo of Vongola famiglia take in Ricardo Velopi as your successor?" She asked him formally.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for my OCs (if there are any). They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> FemTsuna. Vongola gets destroyed and as sole survivor, Vindice sends her to the past to change the future, to Primo's time. Living with Primo and his Guardians, Tsunayuki helps them to bring Vongola stronger to prevent another repeat.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD!<strong>

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPLOAD IT ON SATURDAY! MY FANFIC ID THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO KICK ME OUT SINCE FRIDAY AND JUST MANAGED TO GET IT BACK!**

**LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!**

I'm sorry if the story is a bit rushed but, I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I loved writing this chapter. If I rushed a bit in this chapter, I'll try to slow it down on the next chapter.

I don't know when the next chapter will come up, but I'll try to finish it as fast as I can.

Ciao~ XD

* * *

><p><em>"Japanese speaking"<em>

_'Thought'_

"Italian speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Giotto stared at his sister, his eyes widened. In her eyes, there were no signs of humor or jokes and with his Hyper Intuition; he knew that she wasn't joking. It was all business. At his left, he saw the young man who had great resemblance to his sister.

"Elisa, I-" Giotto tried to talk some sense to his sister.

"I know what you're going to say. Ever since we were young, I knew that you were special. The orange flames that reside in you, I know not many people carry it." She said and he widened his eyes, startled of how she knew of his Sky Flames. It wasn't a secret but not many people knew of his Sky Flames and so far, he knew only a handful of people who knew how to use the Dying Will Flames and those were mostly his Guardians and Cozarto.

"Ricardo is not a normal child you think of Giotto. Unlike Edwardo; my eldest son, Ricardo possess the same orange flames as yours. He has the potential." She reasoned and looked at his son who knew what she wanted him to do. Not saying a single word, he raised his hand and concentrated the flames to his hand to his will.

In matter of seconds, his hand was soon covered with orange flames with darker orange stripes. At this, Tsuna instantly knew who he was. She had suspicions from the similar looks he shared with Xanxus. Now knowing his full name and the seeing the flames he possessed, she was fully sure who the man was. Vongola Secondo. The one who ruled the Mafia world with fear and power after the mantle was passed down to him.

"That's not that point Elisa! He's too young to lead a famiglia!" Giotto exclaimed jumping to his feet and Elisa calmly stared back to his panicking light orange shaded eyes.

"That's why I want you to train him till he's at age to lead Vongola. If you accept Ricardo as your successor, then not only you have a very potential successor but also a solid alliance treaty with the Velopi famiglia. It's a win win situation." She calmly stated and Giotto let out a groan knowing how stubborn his sister could be. It was one of the traits they shared.

"It's not that easy as it sounds Elisa." He said tiredly and sat down again to the couch, his hand running through his wet hair.

"Are there any requirements to become the next Vongola Boss?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Three requirements. One; Ricardo has to be blood related me and he is, so he passes the first requirement. Second; he needs six Guardians who will become his pillars. The six weather phenomena; Rain, Storm, Thunder, Cloud, Mist and Sun. And lastly, he has to possess the Sky Flames. From what he has shown me, I can't verify which flames he uses. It's not the usual Sky Flames I have." Giotto explained and Elisa's eyes slightly narrowed at the strict conditions. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but hadn't expected to be this complicated and strict. She didn't know any details, but there was one thing she knew. Flames were already chosen since birth and couldn't be changed into another attribute. Some were capable of having more Flame attributes but they always were one flame which was the person's main flame and the people who were born to have more than two Flames were extremely rare. If Ricardo didn't possess the Sky Flames, then he couldn't become the next boss of Vongola famiglia.

"The flame he possesses is the Sky Flames Giotto." Tsuna said, talking for the first time since he had arrived. They all looked at her wondering how she knew it of the flames Ricardo had. Elisa and Ricardo noticed the lack of honorifics she used to say after Giotto's name but didn't say anything as the blonde didn't say anything about it as if he knew or was already used to it. Another piece of information to be remembered and to talk to when they were alone... or not.

"How do you know he possess the Sky Flames Tsuna?" Giotto asked looking at her wanting an explanation.

"It's a rare type Flame and there are only two people who I know to possess this particular Flame. The Secondo of my famiglia and a close friend of mine. It's known as 'Flames of Wrath' because of its exceedingly destructive power. It's different from your Sky Flames but I assure you that he possess the Sky Flames." She explained and they listened carefully absorbing the information like sponge to water. Ricardo looked quite impressed of the ability he had and looked at his glowing hands. He had never tried using it but hearing of its capabilities, he wanted to try out the power. Elisa looked amazed at her son's power but also wondered how Tsuna knew the information that no one knew of. On the other hand, Giotto caught the secret message Tsuna gave him. _'So he's my rightful successor, but who is this close friend of hers?' _He thought looking to Ricardo. At the moment, he had no thought of giving his mantle to his nephew as he still had many things to accomplish and Ricardo was too young to be the next boss.

"He has two requirements out of three. If he manages to find his six Guardians, he has the right to become my successor. Once he has all three requirements, I'll train him Elisa. If he shows me that he has the resolution to become Vongola Secondo and his Guardians' resolution towards the Sky to my Guardians, I'll accept him as Vongola Secondo. Those are my conditions." Giotto said and looked at Ricardo. He looked determined to show his resolve to Giotto.

"I understand. Is there any time limit?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"I have no thoughts of giving or passing my mantle as Vongola Boss. Take your time and find the rightful Guardians for Ricardo." He smiled at his nephew and ruffled his hair much to the youngster's annoyance of having messy hair, but he was glad to know he had the right to become the next boss of one of the strongest famiglia in Italy and the very famiglia his uncle created and lead to its glory.

"Can you tell us about the Guardians? I'm sure they aren't just named after the weather phenomena for nothing." She asked and he chuckled at her sharp insight. It wasn't his Hyper Intuition, but was still scary just like his.

"Storm; 'Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rest.', Rain; 'To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washed everything away.', Sun; 'Destroying misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area.', Cloud; 'To be aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind.', Thunder; ' To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod.', Mist; 'Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit.' and finally the Sky; 'Rain, Storm, Sun, Cloud, Mist, and Thunder, the Sky influences all of them. The Sky understands and accepts all of them.'" Giotto recited the words he thought of long time ago when he had first started gathering his Guardians. Tsuna secretly smiled at the words, knowing them too well from her Spartan tutor. He had told her the same words when she was gathering her Guardians. Ricardo didn't understand the meaning the words but Elisa understood and knew which people were suited to be her son's Guardians.

"Well if that's all, why don't we all go and have breakfast? I'm sure coming here this early, you must've skipped breakfast." He said joyfully and stood up from the couch and others followed his actions. Women only shook at his antics while Ricardo was once more amused by his uncle and his sudden change of atmosphere. At one point, he was very serious but now, he was clumsy and had a friendly aura around him, unlike the dangerous and powerful aura he had when talking about his position to be the next Vongola Boss.

* * *

><p>All Guardians were already in the dining room, waiting for their boss to arrive with the guests, including Tsuna. They had tried to look for her but had gave up assuming she was with Giotto who they all knew he was meeting with his sister who he hadn't seen for the last 12 years.<p>

On the table, Alaude and Daemon were reading the morning news which was given by the maids a couple of minutes ago. Lampo was once again eating his sweets since Giotto wasn't present at the moment. Asari was drinking his morning cup of green tea and next to him; Knuckle was doing his morning prayer before breakfast.

The doors opened and revealed Giotto, Tsuna and two guests. It was a quite amusing scene seeing the similar looks between Tsuna and Giotto and the familiar looks between the two guests.

"You're late Giotto." G scowled and Giotto gave an apologetic look to his Storm Guardian.

"Sorry" He chuckled and led the two empty seats next to his own seat. There was another empty seat on the opposite side of his chair but that was Tsuna's seat. The two seats occupied by the two Velopi were originally belonged to G and Lampo but for today, they sat in another seat since it was one of the rare days where Giotto's blood relative came over to the mansion and she was the his only living relative.

"Where's Cozarto?" Giotto asked and G merely shook his head.

"He's still in his room." He stated and that was all Giotto needed to know.

"I'll send food to his room later on." He said and sat down to his seat which had 'I' engraved to the chair, signifying it was his chair. Tsuna sat next to him and Elisa sat to the opposite side of Giotto with her son.

"I'll introduce you my Guardians. G, my Storm Guardian and also my right-hand man. Asari, my Rain Guardian. Knuckle, my Sun Guardian and our healer. Alaude, my Cloud Guardian, first boss of CEDEF and my external advisor. Lampo, my Thunder Guardian. And lastly, Daemon, my Mist Guardian." He introduced and the two guests greeted them formally.

"It's my pleasure to meet you all." She said politely and next to her Ricardo followed her actions.

"Everyone, Elisa Velopi my sister and her son Ricardo Velopi." He introduced them to his Guardians greeted them back.

"It's our pleasure to meet you Signora Velopi." Daemon replied back, his aristocrat habit surfacing once more.

The door of the dining room opened again and this time, maids and butlers came in carrying their breakfast. Three plates of countless numbers of freshly made croissants; some plain and some decorated elegantly with chocolate, bowls of cereals with a separate jug of milk, two plates of sausages, toasts, fried eggs, bacons, sliced fruit buns, small bottles of different types of jams marmalades, a clear jug of orange juice, apple juice and pineapple juice, two metal jugs which were easily identified as tea and coffee from its stronger aroma and lastly, a cup of typical almond flavored granita siciliana was placed in front of them with an empty white plate.

They all glanced at the huge amount of food that were presented in front of them. Lampo stared at the amount of sweet breads that innocently lied in front of him. Giotto couldn't help but chuckle at the chefs' attempt to please his sister and his nephew.

"That's... a lot of food." Elisa stammered at the food and Tsuna merely shook her head, thinking the same as Giotto.

"They must be glad to have someone over the mansion that weren't related about alliances and meetings. They were quite startled when I mentioned of your arrivals." He explained and grabbed a plain croissant from the huge plate. The rest of his Guardians followed his suite and grabbed their choice of food. Tsuna had also chosen a plain croissant like Giotto, G grabbed a toast and a strawberry jam bottle to go with his toast, Alaude grabbed a slice of fruit bun, a toast and a fried egg to go with his toast, Knuckle grabbed two toasts and two sausages, Asari grabbed a bowl of cereal and poured some milk, Daemon grabbed two pieces of bacon and eggs and a toast and Lampo grabbed two chocolate croissants, fruit buns and toasts with a grape jam bottle. Elisa grabbed a bowl of cereal with some milk, a toast and some butter and Ricardo grabbed two bacons, one fried egg and a toast. He was still a growing boy and needed to eat more.

Giotto and Tsuna merely shook their heads seeing the choice of food the Thunder Guardian had chosen.

* * *

><p>"So, Giotto. Tell me your relationship between you and Tsuna." Elisa asked after finishing a bowl of cereal causing the two people choke on their food. His six Guardians followed soon at the direct question asked by her. Ricardo stared at his mother for asking such a personal question. It wasn't like her.<p>

"W-What are you talking about Elisa?" Giotto asked her, coughing a little from her question. Tsuna was no different. She went to a coughing fit and only managed to quiet down few minutes later after accepting a glass of orange juice from Giotto. Elisa quirked her eyebrow at the show of care by her brother and that only made her more suspicious of the woman who looked so similar to him. She noticed that the Guardians were smirking a little as if they were expecting his reaction. They knew something she didn't know and she was going to find out what her dear little brother was hiding from her.

"Stop dodging the question. I saw that, don't bother hiding it." She scowled at her brother and he mentally cursed noticing his slip.

"I-It's nothing you think of! Stop jumping to weird conclusions!" _'Well not yet...'_ He stammered but her glaze didn't lessen. His Guardians looked at him in pity but weren't stupid enough to stand in between of the sibling quarrel, especially if it was the big sister tormenting her younger brother. Interrupting them never ended well and they wanted to live longer.

"You saved her did you not? It's normal for women to having some feelings towards their saviour and you young man have no control over your pretty face. You smile at women and the next thing you know, they are all on the floor, knocked out by your 'innocent' smile." She accused and Giotto flustered in embarrassment while the Guardians enjoyed their boss' embarrassment and knew what she was talking about. They all had seen what his 'innocent' smile was capable of. Next to him, Tsuna turned bright red having been affected by his smile, but unlike other females who fainted, she merely blushed.

"It's not like that!" He shouted but she ignored his attempt to convince her and looked at Tsuna who was embarrassed at the topic they were currently talking about.

"Tsuna, my idiotic brother is clumsy, dumb, and thick and he's not best man to go after-" Giotto's face reddened more than a certain red head and G laughed out loud totally agreeing with the elder Velopi. "-but he is a sweet boy and a gentleman. I know that he would never dare to treat you badly and ill mannered-" Giotto coughed once more hearing his sister spur nonsense to his secret crush. "-but if he dares to do anything to you, tell me and I'll set that boy right." She finished and Tsuna was lost for words. She didn't know what to say back to Elisa and swore that she saw fire burning in her looked so determined to put her and Giotto together like _certain _people.

"And you,-" Giotto straightened up from his chair. "-if I hear or see you treating with no respect or ill mannered, consider your life forfeit." She threatened and smiled sadistically, telling Giotto she wasn't joking. Not trusting his voice, he merely nodded. On the other side of the table, Daemon just knew he was going to be good friends with Elisa. Her cunning words and her sly mind interested him just like Tsuna. His unintentional confession went unnoticed to others but Alaude and Daemon saw through her it's and mentally grinned. The Cloud and Mist looked at each other thinking the same. This was the one of the few rare times where worked together to achieve their goal and right now, bringing them together was their ultimate goal. Even a blind person could see their feelings for each other from a mile away and yet, they were too dense to see it or rather admit it. It drove them insane.

"Aw, my little brother is all grown up!" She squealed happily and ruffled his hair, making it messier than it already was. He blinked at her not understanding what she meant, causing Elisa to laugh and the two Guardians chuckled under their breaths at his slow understanding.

"Now you can call me Elisa and my son Ricardo, my dear sister-in-law! We'll be sister soon!" She shouted happily and Giotto finally understood what she meant earlier on. He paled and burned bright red absorbing what she had just called Tsuna. She was going _too_ ahead with her wild imaginative conclusions.

"I-I-I-" Tsuna couldn't finish the sentence. Her face was red as tomato and Elisa found it very entertaining.

"Ah, the bells! I can hear them chiming in my ears!" She squealed, raising both of her hands. Now no one was able to hold in their laughter. Everyone, even Ricardo burst into endless laughter seeing Giotto's big sister embarrassing the couple endlessly. They had to agree that they made a cute couple together.

"Stop thinking ahead Elisa!" He shouted as he tried to control his crimson blush on his cheeks but was failing miserably.

"Oya? Does that mean you have thought of-" He widened his eyes knowing which words were coming next and immediately stuffed a croissant into his sister's mouth, muffling her words. G and Lampo fell out from their chairs gasping for breath. This was Giotto they were talking about. It was expected that he would do something foolish and stupid when he was panicking and this was no different.

"Did I miss anything?" They heard a voice from the door. Tsuna and Giotto didn't need to turn their heads to know who the person was. They paled significantly but the blush still stayed on their faces. Seeing him arrive, Alaude, Daemon and Elisa grinned. The final player had arrived.

"Nothing! I have to go and finish my paperwork. Enjoy your meal!" He said hastily and stood up from his chair to leave but was stopped when he felt two strong hands forced him down back to his chair and two clicks were heard. Looking down, he saw his hands were cuffed to the chair. Next to him, he saw Tsuna widen her eyes in shock. In the mansion, there was only _one _person who carried handcuffs.

"Where do you think you're going? Two synchronized voice asked behind him, sending shivers down his spine. He knew those voices and looked at the table hoping he was wrong. Daemon and Alaude were missing from their seats.

_Never _in his life had he thought he would see his Cloud Guardian and Mist Guardian work together _so _willingly.

"Um... to my office?" He answered, though it had come out more like a question than an answer. Alaude and Daemon smirked at him sadistically.

"We can't allow that, right Alaude?" The sadisitic Mist Guardian asked the person next to him, using his name without adding any perverted comments which was quite rare seeing how Daemon loved to tease Alaude to no end even in missions.

"I'll arrest you for escaping." Alaude muttered back and brought up more handcuffs, propagating with his Cloud Flames ability causing Giotto pale. _'Why do I have such a sadisitic people as my Guardians? What did I do wrong in my past life?' _He thought helplessly, frozen in his seat in fear.

"Now Tsuna-san, we trust that you'll stay in your seat unlike our boss here if you don't want to be cuffed like him. Now we don't want that do we?" Daemon smiled at her and smiling Daemon was the last thing anyone wanted. Not wanting to suffer the same fate, she shook her head and leaned against her chair, having no wish to leave and suffer the same consequences.

"I want my little nephews and nieces! I want mini-Giotto and mini-Tsuna running around in the mansion! Ricardo needs his baby cousins!" She said as soon as she finished the croissant Giotto had stuffed in her mouth. Their faces flustered in red even further at her request. Oh, they didn't have an innocent mind. Tsuna was already told about the 'birds and the bees' by her sadisitic Spartan tutor when a newly allied famiglia proposed for the hand in marriage to her, in order to solidify their alliances between Vongola and their famiglia, which _everyone _including Reborn, Vongola Nono and his Guardians objected to accept such proposal. Reborn went even far and shot the papers with his Leon gun to little pieces and Nono burnt the rest of the paper with his Sky Flames clearly stating to others they had no wish to allow the arranged marriage just for the famiglia and she was Vongola Decimo. She was the most important person in Vongola. If it wasn't her, they _might've _reconsidered the proposal but because they wanted their Boss, the proposal was downright disagreed and was close to terminate their alliance with the famiglia for asking something impossible and being too cocky. They sent warnings to the current boss for asking for the impossible and warned them if they tried to do something like this again in the future, no mercy were to be shown at them. They were so overprotective of her because not only she was the youngest Vongola Boss after Vongola Primo, she was his direct descendent and also the second female Boss after Nono's mother Vongola Ottavo; Daniela. He had a soft spot for her and treated her like a daughter he never had, always trying to spoil her whenever he was given the chance to. In Giotto's cases... it was purely an accident and he swore never to repeat. He was only thirteen when he found out about the 'birds and the bees'. He had entered his sister's room to ask a simple question for his school homework but found her... busy with her boyfriend, Leonardo Velopi. That was the end of his innocent mind. Elisa was forced to tell about the 'birds and the bees' to Giotto and for quite a while, he couldn't see a single female without remembering the embarrassing moments and the 'talk'.

Cozarto widened his eyes hearing the words and grinned like a Chessire cat. Ignoring his throbbing head from the hangover, he went to Giotto and leaned against his chair looking at scared Giotto.

"So... who's the best man?" He cheekily asked his cuffed friend, who was staring at him disbelief. First his sister, then his Guardians, now his best friend! How could the day go worse and it was only _morning_! He blamed his sister for causing the whole matter. Maybe he shouldn't have invited her to breakfast in the first place.

"When's the date?" Daemon asked his eyes full of mirth and humour.

"We're not even dating yet! Be more reasonable Daemon!" Giotto shouted to his Mist Guardian and instantly regretted. If it was possible, Cozarto's grin got wider.

"Oya, oya... You still haven't made your move? Shame on you Giotto. You even told us you like her and yet, you're rejecting her? Not quite gentlemen are you?" The red head sighed dramatically, shaking his head slightly. Next to him, Tsuna widened her eyes at the news. _'He... likes me...?'_ She thought and looked at the blushing blonde next to her who refused to look back at her. She understood him since she was in the same dilemma. She too liked him but... they had only known each other just under 2 weeks. It was quite awkward to confess to someone who you barely knew.

"I've only known her for 2 weeks..." He muttered silently under his breath and they barely managed to understand what he was saying. All of their gazes softened but their motive to get them together didn't change.

"Giotto..." Tsuna muttered at him and stood from her seat, startling the Guardians, Elisa and Ricardo. They tensed up fearing she was leaving them, not knowing Giotto's feelings for her. The Guardians and Cozarto feared of her abandoning Giotto and scar him emotionally since she was future boss of Vongola and feel disgusted of Giotto loving her.

She stood next to Giotto's chair trying to make him look at her. She kneeled to his height and held out her hands, holding Giotto's face. She forced him to look at her and still, he refused to look at her. In the background, they all held their breaths. She brought her face nearer to his and everyone tensed.

"YOU IDIOT!" She suddenly shouted and bashed her forehead to his. They all sweat-dropped at her action. _'Damn it! So close!' _All but Ricardo thought thinking how close they were to kiss. Someone should've pushed her from behind. The young and innocent boy blushed thinking how close they were to kiss with everyone watching. Giotto's eyes were swirling around from the hard bash to the head by Tsuna.

"You're an idiot if you think I'd hate you..." She murmured into his ear and she hugged him.

"How can I hate the idiot who stole my heart?" She whispered. His eyes widened and felt his cheeks heat up but Tsuna took no notice of it. The Guardians let out a relief sigh, glad that nothing went wrong and seeing his reaction, they grinned mentally knowing everything went well. In Elisa's head, she was already coming up with the wedding plan for her future sister-in-law.

No one dared to break the silence.

"So... is it official?" Cozarto asked Tsuna and Giotto, asking the very question that hung in their heads. She turned around and faced the majority of the Guardians and gave them the glare that made her Cloud Guardian whimper like a scared puppy. Even though Cozarto, Alaude and Daemon couldn't see her glare, they felt it in the air around and by the fearful looks of the Guardians, they feared for their lives.

"You have three seconds before I release Natsu on you." She threatened and the Guardians' eyes widened in fear at the mention of her sky lion. All of them saw what the sky lion was capable of from yesterday even when he was merely playing around with them by her orders. Not wasting a second they all ran out, leaving Elisa, Ricardo, Tsuna and handcuffed Giotto in the room. All of them looked amused seeing how fast ther Guardians and Simon Primo ran out from the dining room, their food forgotten on the table. Giotto was most amused to see is aloof and cold Cloud Guardian ran out with the rest of the Guardians. It didn't suit him.

"Stupid people... Always minding other people's business." She muttered and took out a paperclip from her pocket. Giotto and the remaining people stared at her wondering what she was going to do.

Still muttering, she bent the paperclip into a free shape and placed it into the keyhole, fiddling it every few seconds. They all stared at her silently wondering how it was going to free him from Alaude's handcuffs.

To their surprise, not even a thirty seconds later, the handcuffs unlocked and released Giotto's wrists. Immediately, he rubbed his sore wrists, which had red mark where the handcuffs used to be.

"How-" Giotto asked.

"My tutor thought it was fun to cuff me on every chance he got. He tried to throw me over aboard after cuffing me together to an anchor when I was on my vacation. Picking handcuff locks are piece of cake." She answered, answering the unfinished question. Now they all sweat dropped answer. _'What kind of tutor handcuffs their own students for fun?' _They simultaneously thought.

"Anyway, I think that's enough time for them to escape. It's time to bring them back." She said and sadistically grinned, sending shivers down their spine, _nearly _feeling sorry for them.

"I'll be right back." She said and left the three family members alone in the dining room. Giotto, Elisa and Ricardo stared at the door she left seconds ago.

"What is she going to-" Elisa asked her brother but paused when she heard screaming of the Guardians and pleas of mercy from a certain Thunder Guardian and Simon Primo.

"Second thought, I don't want to know." She said and next to her Ricardo nodded his head agreeing. He surely didn't want to know what that brunette woman was capable of. He knew that she was no mere Mafia wife but someone higher and stronger. To think that his uncle fell for her... he felt sorry for his uncle.

"Ah... She can be quite scary when she wants to be." Giotto nodded, feeling nothing for his screaming Guardians and best friend who were currently suffering from Tsuna's wrath. Yep, it was official. Women are scary.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for my OCs (if there are any). They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> FemTsuna. Vongola gets destroyed and as sole survivor, Vindice sends her to the past to change the future, to Primo's time. Living with Primo and his Guardians, Tsunayuki helps them to bring Vongola stronger to prevent another repeat.

* * *

><p>Thank you <strong>SOMEONE<strong>(anonymous), **Akahama Nera**, **Sasuke's-Killer112**, **Kyara17**,** Joey**(anonymous), **Autore** **Raita**, **Cafuchi**, **Kira Mao**, **sy**(anonymous), **KitsuneNaru**, **Taira-keimei**, **xXxIRISxXx**, **PuroCieloFiamme**, **XxShiroumiArsiaxX**, **Blueberryxn**, **Princess Arc Di Cielo**, **Inez**(anonymous), **EK12**, **Stargazer**(anonymous), **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **mangopudding**, **kirin**(anonymous), **ruhiko**, **13animenurd13**, **starish-sky**, **mi-chan94**, **lovepikachu12**, **lovelyangelanime**, **lelouch84**, **Ha**, **AoKuroUsagi16238**, **Esperanz**, **sara**(anonymous), **Akiko**(anonymous), **Sourapple2000**, **Vongola-Nicole**, **liaxing, Frostfire613**, **Evil Lady Red**, **xXCherrysXx**, **kits-hold-their-tears**, **kitty1998** and **RedDragons0605 **for reviewing my story!

*For those who are confused with Giotto's last name, read Chapter 302 where Vindice mentions of the promise that Vongola and Simon made to them.*

* * *

><p><em>"Japanese speaking"<em>

_'Thought'_

"Italian speaking"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

After the hectic breakfast and hunting... some people, they all went to their business. The Guardians had left first, not wanting to be in the room as Tsuna after suffering from her wrath. The four remaining people; Tsuna, Giotto, Elisa and Ricardo went to Giotto's office to talk more about the Ricardo's future Guardians. Tsuna knew that she was changing the history drastically. From what she knew, Daemon was Secondo's Mist Guardian before he had disappeared. The only thing she was worried was if she was changing the root of Vongola to a brighter future than the grim future she lived and suffered. She still had no idea until when the day where they would be attacked and kill Elena in the process. That was the turn and betrayal within Primo's Guardians and was one of the very events she had to change no matter what.

* * *

><p>They all sat on the couch in his office; Elisa and Ricardo sitting on the opposite of Giotto and Tsuna. No one talked sensing a tension from Tsuna who was frowning over something. It was the first time Giotto had seen her expression like that for the last two weeks of her stay in the mansion.<p>

"Tsuna, are you okay? You look troubled." Giotto asked in worry seeing his girlfriend's face scrunched up in deep thought and by his Hyper Intuition he somehow knew she was deeply worried for something.

She snapped away from her thought at the question and seeing the blonde's worried face, she just knew that she had been making that face again. It was a force of habit that she developed after handling with matters that gave her restless nights. She tried to get rid off the habit, not wanting her Guardians to worry over her but seeing Giotto's face, it was clear that she still had it despite to her countless effort.

"It's nothing. Don't worry too much about it Giotto. I was just thinking of some things." She replied back easily trying to convince him which wasn't successful. The two Velopis left them alone hearing this was none of their business.

"Tsuna, I-" Tsuna clamped his mouth just with her hand.

"I'm telling you it's nothing. Stop worrying over me." She pleaded quietly, locking her brown eyes to his. She knew he didn't mean anything offensive but this was one thing she couldn't tell. She couldn't tell them that Elena would die in the future and Daemon would fault his lover's death to him and betray Vongola. She just couldn't tell him that his Guardian will try to kill his best friend Cozarto.

Seeing her stubbornness, Giotto gave up and sighed in resignation. Even though she was no long related by blood, his stubbornness that he was well known for had passed down to her just like Hyper Intuition.

"Well then, do you have any thoughts who can be Ricardo's Guardians?" Tsuna asked, changing the subject. This was one of the reasons why they had all come to Giotto's office. All three of them noticed her changing the subject but didn't comment about it.

"I do have some names for the Storm Guardian and Thunder Guardian. I have one name in mind for Mist, but I'm not quite for others sure yet." Elisa confessed and Ricardo looked at his mother wanting to know the names.

"Who do have in mind mother?" Ricardo asked curiously.

"Matteo; your best friend and Lisa; my friend's youngest daughter. You remember her, right? They would suit well to be your Storm Guardian." She explained.

"Lisa? As in Lisa del Carretto Pedrazzini of the Cavallone famiglia? You're not serious are you?" He asked, his face paling every second. Tsuna and Giotto had no idea what caused the boy to react like this, but she was surprised to hear that they knew Cavallone. She was aware that Cavallone famiglia old as Vongola back in her time. The fact that they were one of the closest allies and friends with Vongola since Primo's time kept the two famiglias close like best friends, but hadn't known that the friendship deepened in the beginning of Secondo's reign. She always thought that Giotto was close friends with Cavallone.

"You do know that she is beyond clumsy mother. Do you know how much trouble she caused on my tenth birthday? _She nearly burned the castle!_" He exclaimed loudly and shivered, remembering the incident. It was his worst birthday party he ever had in his life.

"That was an accident Ricardo." Elisa chided and in reply, the boy snorted disbelievingly. He was such a good and shy boy back in breakfast. What changed to make him act like this? Looking at Elisa, Giotto and Tsuna both concluded he acted like this normally. Maybe the presence of Primo, Primo's Guardians and Tsuna made him act like a shy boy. It was as if he had forgotten they were also present in the room with him and his mother. After all they were in Giotto's office. In fact, they both thought he indeed forgotten that they were there in the first place.

"How about the time where her hand slipped and nearly shot my head open when she was practising how to shoot guns with Eduardo? The day she slipped while carrying cutleries to help the maids and somehow ended up in my direction, nearly making me into a human porcupine? Last week she slipped on a perfectly clean and empty corridor, knocking over the armors and the sword on display, nearly chopping my head off? I can go on for the whole day if you want me to." He ranted and mentally, Tsuna sweat dropped. Apparently, the clumsiness had also passed down from the first generation. It wasn't really surprising as she first handily suffered from their clumsiness from her older brother figure, Dino. In her mind, she sympathized with him. She knew the feeling.

Hearing this, Giotto coughed slightly to hide his laughter. He had heard about the clumsiness of the Cavallone famiglia but hadn't expected to be this extreme. It was like as if they attracted troubles like magnets. The fact that their insignia was a horse made sense. Horse shoes were well known for bringing good luck and fortunes to the family, but in visa versa, it also brought bad luck if placed upside down. People said that the horse shoe would capture the good luck like rings and keep it for the family but if it was upside down, the lucks and good fortune would be lost, leaving nothing but bad luck and bad fortune. It fit them with their clumsiness. If they were alone, they were clumsy like a toddler but if their bodyguards or Cavallone members were present with them, they were like tigers, protecting their famiglias with their lives. Overall, he liked the Cavallone famiglia and wanted to have an alliance with them.

"She's only clumsy when her bodyguards aren't with her. Other then that, she makes a perfect material as a Storm Guardian. Matteo is a good kid and I like that boy but he has no connection with the mafia. He's your only friend outside mafia. I don't mind him being your Storm Guardian since he knows you the best but it's his safety I am worried about." She replied and thought deeply. She truly liked Matteo. He was a good kid even if he had no connection with the mafia. Other kids from neighboring famiglias were always weary of Ricardo due to the family he came from. Matteo was the only kid who treated Ricardo like a normal kid. Once Ricardo becomes Vongola Secondo, she had no doubt the enemies would go after his closest people such as Matteo. She wanted to protect the boy from the dark side of the world.

"I don't want Matteo to see the ugly side of the world he lives in. He knows I am from a mafia family but he doesn't care. I don't want to drag him into the dark side. It'll do nothing but harm to him and his family." Ricardo muttered back. Matteo was the only one who could trust with his life. Other kids were always careful around him as if he was going set their families to death if they said something wrong. He wanted Matteo to be his Storm Guardian but at the same time Ricardo didn't want his best friend because that would only endanger his life and taint him with the sins he would be forced to commit. He wouldn't allow such thing to happen to Matteo.

Tsuna knew what Ricardo was going through. She was also like that when she first began to gather her Guardians, especially Lambo. He was such an energetic boy and died at a young age. It stabbed her heart to think about her Guardians' death. She already lost herself once in the loss of her Guardians and knew she shouldn't live in the past but she couldn't help herself. The pain, the guilt and the regret for not being able to save them stabbed her deeply into her soul. She was their leader and boss. It was her duty to protect them as it was their job to protect her. They protected her till the end and yet, she was too weak to protect them.

She clenched her fists to ignore the filling sorrow and regret inside her. She couldn't wallow in the past anymore. They were dead and gone to the place where they would be safe forever. Living in the past and hanging onto their deaths was disgracing them and she wouldn't do it for their sake. They won't like to see her like this. She tried to bottle the emotion away but listening to Ricardo's words, everyting cameback by tenfold.

"...na. Tsuna. Are you really okay?" She looked up and saw Giotto's worried face. He had been calling for her for a while and to see her in pain. It worried him deeply. His girlfriend blinked at him and saw stray tears rolling down her eyes. It surprised everyone in the room, including herself. Why was she crying?

Elisa looked at Tsuna carefully. There was indeed something wrong with her. She was fine in breakfast so why? What made her to break her like this? There were so many mysteries around her. The only thing she was aware that Tsuna was no ordinary woman and sharing familiar looks with Giotto was something. She had never seen Giotto act so... affectionately to a woman this way. He was a gentleman and treated women with respect and equally but the way he acted towards Tsuna was different. To all women he met in formal parties, he had his mask on and treated all women the same but to Tsuna... he was careful around her as if she was a rare porcelain doll and was afraid to break her or something. So far the only women who received similar treatment as Tsuna was Elena, his Mist Guardian's lover. Other than that, no one had ever accomplished to grab his attention like the way Tsuna did. There was something about Tsuna that attracted Giotto to her like honey to bee.

"I..." Tsuna touched her damp cheeks as the tears rolled down from her chocolate brown eyes. There was shock and a tint of fear? What was she afraid of?

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me." She said hastily and left the room ignoring her boyfriend's calling out to her. She couldn't show this to them. Not when things were already too complicated.

* * *

><p>Tsuna ran down the corridors, one hand wiping the tears constantly. She ignored the looks she got from the passing maids and butlers. They looked concerned for her, seeing in that state, but she didn't care any of it. She ran passed them, going floor below. She didn't set any destinations but she was surely not going back to her room. It would be the first place Giotto and Elisa would check and right now, she didn't want anyone to find her. She wanted to be alone.<p>

Running madly down the corridor, she didn't look up where she was going until she bumped into a person and fell to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Tsuna-san? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Familiar voice bombarded her with questions as he helped her stand up.

"G-san?" She muttered quietly and wiped her tears from her face. Looking to him, she saw his face worried just like everyone she had passed.

"I-It's nothing. Excuse me." She hastily excused herself and ran passed the Storm Guardian, but was held in place when he grasped her arm preventing her from escaping him.

She gasped lightly and tried to free herself from his grasp, but he held her with an iron grip.

"That's not anything at all. Come." He said and dragged her with him to his room which was a corridor away. Tsuna tried to object and flee from him, but unfortunately, he held her tightly, refusing to left him go.

* * *

><p>G and Tsuna were lucky that there weren't many maids or butlers in the corridor or else, the scene would've been misinterpreted and would be spread like wildfire.<p>

G's room was quite simple and was decorated with a single desk near the window, three shelves along the wall full with books. In another corner, there were four different types of bows, something she didn't recognize but knew two of them were hunting bows and the other two were crossbows. In one corner, there was a king size bed, covered in the best quality cotton bed sheet and crimson red blanket that reminded Tsuna of his flame attribute, Storm. The room was overall neat and tidy, something similar that her Storm Guardian used to do.

She gasped lightly when she felt another painful stab to her chest and forced her Guardians' thought away from her mind.

The Storm Guardian nudged her to sit on the bed while he grabbed the chair from his desk.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He asked softly, looking into her brown doe-like eyes. Even without Giotto's Hyper Intuition, it was clear as sky that Tsuna was suffering from something. It wasn't physical as if it was, Knuckle would have noticed it right away and she would be lying on her bed by now. At the question, Tsuna flinched slightly, her memories about her Guardians surfacing once more as if it was triggered by the reminder from the Storm Guardian.

Tsuna looked away from his face, not able to look at him any longer. Sharing similar looks with Gokudera was painful enough to look at G. Just like Giotto's Guardian knew there was something wrong with her, Gokudera always knew if the Sky was worried or suffering from something. Both of them were very perspective when it came to their boss, the Sky. They were just too alike each other and it pained her heart. She saw their shadows every time she looked at Primo's Guardians. It was wrong but she couldn't help herself and see them everytime she saw Giotto's Gurdians.

"It's noth-"

"Stop saying that Tsuna-san. There is clearly something bothering you deeply and hurting you, mentally and emotionally. It's not good to bottle things up. It'll only bring stress to you and your body's not completely healed yet. It'll bring more harm." G cut her off and she mentally cursed him for being too perspective. Just like Gokudera.

"It... It's something I have to do it alone. You wouldn't understand any of it. I'm sorry." She muttered silently and looked down, refusing to meet his scarlet eyes. The Storm Guardian sighed at this, knowing Giotto too acted like just like her when he didn't want anyone to know of his worries. As his best friend, he habitually figured it out by himself but Tsuna was another case. He didn't know her like the way he knew Giotto.

From her pocket, something shined brightly and a second later, Natsu was out from his ring, sitting on his master's lap. G jumped a little at the little demon's presence from no where. The lion cub rubbed his head to Tsuna sensing her emotions from the ring. She hugged him dearly to her chest, hiding her face in his mane and rocked back and forth trying to subdue the pain in her chest. It was just too much. Just too much to handle.

Seeing this, G knew he couldn't do anything anymore. This was out of his reach.

Saying nothing, he quietly left the room, leaving Tsuna alone in his room with her lion. Closing the door without making any noise, he leaned against it and took out a cigarette. Giotto was going to kill him for smoking inside, but right now, he didn't give a damn. Lighting the cigarette with his Storm Flame, G inhaled the cigarette and exhaled the smoke through his nose and mouth. He watched aimlessly as the smoke flew higher and higher, soon disappearing into the air.

"I'm sorry... Please forgive me... I'm sorry for being too weak... I'm sorry for not being able to protect you... I'm sorry..." He heard Tsuna's voice apologizing to the air over and over again. Her breathing was ragged and uneven. She was crying and yet, he couldn't do anything to ease her pain and sadness.

"If I was just stronger... none of you would've died. It's entirely my fault." She cried out loudly, her sobs were getting louder every second and the pain in her voice sent shivers down his spine. Just hearing her voice made his heart cringe in pain. He didn't understand and couldn't understand the pain she was going through. Losing everyone she held close to her heart all died and being the only survivor, she blamed their deaths to herself. Hearing her cry, it reminded him of his pain that he suffered from and learned to live with it for the rest of his life.

The death of his parents.

They died when he was only ten years old. They were killed from the stray bullets from the crossfire of two famiglias that they had no connection with. They were just there in wrong time and place. He had troubles going over their deaths and even now, he cried for them silently on their death anniversary. Compared to hers, his pain and loss was nothing. He had his best friends; Giotto and Cozarto were. They were his pillars. They helped him through his parent's deaths. They understood his loss as they too lost their parents from the crossfire in the past, but no one can understand the pain she was going through. The loss of her famiglia, her Guardians, her friends and her family. This was one of the reason why they created Vongola in the first place. To protect the innocent people from the mess and prevent another accidents that they all suffered from.

Taking another long drag of his cigarette, he burned the rest of it with his Storm Flames. It was the quickest way to get rid of it rather than finding a trash can. He exhaled the smoke out of his lungs and got another cigarette out, lighting it again with his flames.

* * *

><p>Trusting his Hyper Intuition, he led his sister and his nephew across the maze of the mansion to find Tsuna. It had been quite a shock for her to leave so suddenly and for some unknown reason; Ricardo felt it was his fault. The two Velopis ran behind Primo as he led them where Tsuna might be. They already checked her room, only to find it empty. He couldn't think of any other places where she could be and just hoped he'd find her soon.<p>

Turning right again, his nose cringed at the smell of cigarette. The two people had the same reaction as him, covering their noses with their hands. Nobody like the smell of cigarette. It only gave them a headache. In the mansion, there was only one person who dared to smoke inside. He knew none of his workers would dare to smoke inside.

G was _so_ dead now.

He warned his Storm Guardian about smoking inside the mansion countless times and yet, G never listened to him. Not far ahead, he saw the smoking red head, leaning against his own door lost in thought and not reacting to the loud footsteps that echoed in the corridor. It was new since G was one of the most sensitive people when it came to noise despite the fact he himself was a loud person when it came to his temper that could put shame on thunderstorms. To see him lost in thought made him curious and slightly worried. Last time he saw G like this was on the first anniversary of his parent's death. He erased the foreboding thought in his mind.

G, what have I told you about smoking inside?" Giotto berated his best friend, who looked startled at their arrival. So he wasn't wrong that G was lost in thought. Seeing his arrival, G quickly burned the rest of the cigarette with his Storm Flames.

"What are you doing here?" G asked, ignoring his question. G looked at him and saw the two Velopis behind. He saw them go to Giotto's office to discus more about the future and that was only about thirty minutes ago.

"Nuh uh, what did I tell you about smoking inside?" Giotto asked again, refusing to answer G's question. At his childish remark, a tick formed on the Storm Guardian's head. Out of all times, he had to act like a child. He knew Giotto's habits too well. After all, he was Giotto's best friend along with Cozarto. He had been in this position too many times to count and knew he had no choice but to comply to his boss's orders.

"Not to smoke inside. Yes, yes I know that you stupid blonde. I am aware that you dislike the smell. Confiscate my stash for three months or do whatever you want with it." G mumbled and got his two packs of cigarettes out from his pocket and threw it to his boss who caught it with ease. He didn't care about his cigarettes at the moment. That was the last thing he had to worry about in his list. Right now, he was worried for Tsuna. He didn't know when, but now he couldn't hear her cries from his room. _'Must've fallen asleep from stress.' _He thought absently and was urged to smoke again but his cigarettes were already with his boss, leaving him cigarette-free.

G wanted to understand the pain she was going through. He wanted to help her badly but was hesitant to do so. The loss of his parents nearly drew him insane and that was only his parents. He still had his friends who were with him when he needed them the most. Tsuna had none. No one understood the pain she was going through. Just even thinking about it tore his heart.

"Three months and if I see you smoke inside again, I'll extend it to a year." He warned and G waved his hand at his boss not caringly. At his reaction, Giotto raised his eyebrow. It wasn't like G. Normally he would normally react quite violently and curse his head off when his stash was confiscated. Something was bothering his Storm Guardian, enough to ignore about his cigarettes.

"G-" His Storm Guardian sank to the floor, his face hidden by his hand.

"Giotto, do you remember the deaths of my parents?" G suddenly asked quietly acting not like himself. At this question, Giotto widened his eyes. G never mentioned of his parents for years. Whenever the topic came up, he would just lock up in the room and refuse to come out for days. What changed within him to talk about his parents?

"...Yeah. It's been fifteen years. In a few months, it's their death anniversary isn't it?" Giotto asked softly and G nodded mutely.

"...Do you remember how broken I was back then?" He asked again and Giotto went rigid at the question. He wasn't going to answer to this question. He refused to. That was one of the memories he never wanted to remember. The days of seeing his best friend broken and lost for months was something he never wanted to remember.

"I only lost my parents that time. The sheer pain of losing them... I don't know if I can go through it again." G mumbled quietly and shuddered slightly. Instantly, Giotto was beside his friend, looking worried. Behind him, Elisa and Ricardo moved away from them, leaving them alone.

"G..."

"I still had you when I lost them. You were always with me when I needed you the most. Then Cozarto helped me to get over it." He laughed bitterly of something Giotto didn't understand of.

"How do you think Tsuna is coping? She lost everyone and yet we can't do anything to help her with the pain she is suffering." He said and Giotto widened his eyes. He had forgotten the fact that she had lost everyone she held close to her. Even with his Hyper Intuition, he had never noticed the pain she was internally suffering. How? He was able to notice her distress last time but what changed to prevent his Hyper Intuition from noticing the pain she had in her heart?

The loss of her whole famiglia... He was too naive to notice the mask she posed when he was with her and others. How could he forget it? The pain of losing them was open and clear when she first woke up after Knuckle had patched her wounds. How had he forgotten the whole incident where they had nearly lost her if the Vindice hadn't come along and brought back her will to live?

Behind Giotto, Elisa covered her mouth with her hand and Ricardo widened his eyes at the information. They hadn't known that she had gone through all of this. She acted too normal and happy for someone who lost their precious people.

"She's in my room with her lion." G replied moved away from the door, just enough for his boss to open it without having him crash to the floor without the support.

Saying no more, Giotto opened the door and rushed into his Storm Guardian's room looking for Tsuna. On the bed, he saw her curled up like a ball, sleeping with Natsu who was held like a doll. the Sky lion jerked up at the noise and stood in front of his partner protectively but seeing it was no enemy but Giotto, he relaxed and returned to his master's hold, keeping her warm with his flames.

The tear marks were evident on her cheeks and the areas near her eyes were wet from tears. It stabbed him in the heart seeing Tsuna in so much pain and sadness. The fact that he hadn't noticed her distress urged him to beat himself up for being so careless. He couldn't understand the pain she was going through but he wasn't going let her deal with it alone. She didn't deserve to suffer like this. She never did.

Slowly and carefully, he unhooked the chains from his cloak and placed it around Tsuna before he carried her into his hands without waking her up. Natsu landed on her stomach and curled up like a cat, continuing to warm her.

"I'm such an idiot aren't I Natsu?" He muttered and stepped out from G's room. The lion didn't reply but the slight twitch of his ear told him he heard it, not that he was expecting the lion to reply back to him since he already knew the answer to the question.

* * *

><p>Outside the room G, Elisa and Ricardo patiently waited for Vongola Primo to come out from the room. They heard his voice saying something but were too muffled to actually understand what he was saying.<p>

Ten minutes later, Giotto came out holding sleeping form of Tsuna who wore his cloak to keep her warm and a small odd looking lion on her stomach, curled up like a cat. Elisa and Ricardo didn't question of the animal's presence. It wasn't the time to ask questions just to satisfy their curiosity. That was some time later when things weren't hectic like this.

G and Elisa noticed the tired looks on Tsuna and became aware that she had cried herself to sleep. It was just unbelievable to see someone like her to be broken like this. She was so active back in breakfast and to see her like this ripped their hearts to pieces. Ricardo clenched his fists tightly, feeling guiltier than ever. He didn't know why, but it felt it was his fault that caused this.

"I'm sorry Elisa, Ricardo. It seems we have to continue our talk next time." He apologized to his sister and her son. He wanted to talk more with Elisa, being to see her for the first in a decade. He wanted to hear the stories he missed and wanted to talk his sister.

"It's fine Giotto. Don't worry too much of it. We can talk some time later in the future." She replied back and looked at Tsuna. It had been short since she had met the brunette, but in that short time she began to think of her like a sister she never had. To see Tsuna like this made her blood boil, wanting to deal with the culprit personally.

"I'm sorry to have it cut short, but excuse me." He said and left them alone with G without giving them a last look before he took a right turn into another corridor towards Tsuna's current room.

Making sure Giotto was far away from the hearing range; G huffed out a big distressed sigh. He was urged to curse out loud but held his tongue before he said anything regretting when his boss's sister and nephew was with him.

"I'll lead you to the front garden. The workers set up chairs and refreshments outside." He said shortly, walking the opposite way where Giotto had disappeared. Saying none, Elisa and Ricardo followed the red head to the garden. In such a short time, everything had become too tense. They needed something to calm things down. Garden was the best option for now. They had to calm down their nerves.

It was just morning and not even lunch yet.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. Things had been hectic. I know it was only a very short time of Tsuna and G interacting together. I will write more of her interacting with the Guardians in the future. (Advice from Esperanz. THANK YOU!)<p>

I cannot promise when the next new chapter will be up, but I will try my best to have done as fast as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for my OCs (if there are any). They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> FemTsuna. Vongola gets destroyed and as sole survivor, Vindice sends her to the past to change the future, to Primo's time. Living with Primo and his Guardians, Tsunayuki helps them to bring Vongola stronger to prevent another repeat.

**Warning: A bit gory and graphic... I think. **

**The french phrases has been fixed by Evil Miss Red, who kindly corrected my mistake.**

* * *

><p><em>-Dream-<em>

Everything was burning inside the crimson red flame. Next to her, she saw the Vongola mansion she inherited from her predecessors crackle in flame and collapse to the floor. People lied on the ground around her in a circular formation, their eyes no longer flashing life in them that was once in them. The sky was red like blood and clouds were black like never ending darkness. The strong scent of iron and burning woods stung her nose badly. Tsuna looked around frantically.

It couldn't be happening again.

In front of her, she saw the blonde hair that only one person she knew who had that particular shine.

Giotto was on the floor, staring to nothing as his cold body bathed in his own red blood. His orange eyes were empty of life and blood trickled down from the corner of his lips. Her hands shook as she tried to go near him, but held back as if her touch would break him apart even further than he already was. The big wound on his back told her that someone had smashed their fist fight into his chest, destroying his heart in the process. Next to him was his right hand man, G. The Storm Guardian's weapon, the Storm Bow that Giotto had given his friend lied next to its owner. G himself looked lifeless just like her lover. The burning scarlet eyes that reminded her of Enma's hair no longer held its proud shine. There was a hole on his forehead and she knew it right away.

A gun shot wound. Quick kill and he was dead before he knew it himself.

Not wanting to see anymore, she screamed loudly and clawed her eyes. She failed them again, after she had failed to protect Vongola from its enemies back in her own time. Now, she failed them once more, failing to protect them and change the future to a better one.

Why... why did it all end to this? 

Next to G, she saw Daemon and Elena holding hands together, lying next to each other. They too were dead like Giotto and G. Fresh blood trickled down their mouths, making a small pool of blood near their chins. Their clothes were soaked in the pouring red liquid from the wounds on their bodies. There were multiple gun shot wounds on Elena and Tsuna gasped audibly when she saw Daemon stabbed by his own scythe in his chest.

Seeing this, Tsuna fell to her knees and screamed even louder, the pain and anguish in her voice echoed around her like a broken record player. She clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see their dead bodies, but for some reason, the images appeared in her mind as if she had never closed her eyes to begin with. Next to the couple were Elisa and Ricardo. Elisa had her arms wrapped around Ricardo protectively but in the end the enemy or enemies had got to them. A long sword had pierced through Elisa's chest, through Ricardo's and came out from his back. Their eyes were wide open in shock and pain, their coal black eyes now grey and cloudy. Lampo, the youngest Guardian was barely recognizable. His skins were charred in black as if he was slowly electrocuted to death. From the boy, she smelt the burnt skin and covered her mouth to prevent herself from emptying her stomach, not that her body allowed her to do so.

Next to the poor boy, she saw the fallen bodies of the proud Cloud Guardian and Rain Guardian. Asari was stabbed to death with his own swords. Three little swords that he always carried around in his inner pocket were plunged into his chest and abdomen. The long katana that he cherished more than his flute was broken to pieces, irreparable. Alaude, even in death, she saw he didn't go down without a major fight. The two handcuffs he always carried were in his hands, coated in blood and tattered as if it was battered mercilessly with hammers. Just like G, Alaude had a gun shot on his forehead. It was an instant kill. A coward's kill. Knuckle, the Sun Guardian too, didn't go down without a fight despite the beating he got. His arms were broken in many places, and his legs weren't different. His knuckles were split and bleeding as if he punched countless people with his fists. This was beyond inhumane. Why... Why did everyone close to her heart died without her, always leaving her the sole survivor? Why couldn't she die like them and go to the place where they were? Why...? Why...? WHY?

It broke her soul to pieces seeing the people who were her pillars, her anchors. Not far away from them, she saw seven crosses standing tall in the ground. It wasn't the crosses that broke her completely. It was the people who were cruelly crucified on the seven crosses. It was them.

Her Guardians.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome and Ryohei were crucified, blood dripping off their wounds. They were pale like vampires from the old movies that Gokudera enjoyed to watch in his free time. They were already long dead from blood loss. Beneath the crosses, she saw her parents, CEDEF, Varia, Emna and his Guardians, Irie, Spanner and ultimately, the ripped cloaks that belonged to Vindice. They couldn't be dead too. They were the strongest famiglia out of all famiglias known all over the countries. Next to the Vindice's cloak she saw eight broken Pacifiers that belonged to Arcobalenos. They were completely broken and irreparable. Not even Talbot, the ring maker of Vongola would be able to restore their souls and bodies. Seeing them, she curled into a ball, wanting to disappear into the deepest part of the world. She didn't want to see them dead again. One time was enough. Not anymore. Not again.

* * *

><p><span>She didn't know how long she had been screaming but her throat became raw from all the screaming. Tears slid down her cheeks and she fell to the ground motionlessly having no energy to stay up, all used up from screaming. Her shoulder bumped into something and turning her head ever so slightly, she saw the familiar form of her partner, Natsu. He too was on the ground motionless and dead like everyone around her. His proud sky mane wasn't there around his neck and his body was full of injuries. With her shaking arms, she carried Natsu into her arms, cradling him close to her body. She didn't want to lose Natsu. He was her only companion who was always with her since the day she arrived to the future to defeat Byakuran. Since then, he was always with her, never leaving her alone. Even when her Guardians were no longer with her, Natsu was always with her.<span>

Tsuna summoned her Sky Flames and sent it to Natsu. She wanted her friend and partner back. Deep inside her, a part of her knew it was already too late, but she ignored it and continued to feed her flames to Natsu. She didn't care her control was slipping and her clothes began to burn by her Sky Flames. She didn't care of the immense heat or the screaming pain in her body. She only wanted Natsu back. He was the only one who understood her completely. Not even Reborn, her tutor who claimed to know her the best didn't understand her emotions to the extent like Natsu.

She wanted everything to end. She didn't want to suffer anymore. The pain of losing everyone, the regret of not being able to protect anyone... It drove her insane and right now, she just wanted everything to end.

_-End Dream-_

Sitting next to Tsuna's bed, Giotto grabbed her hand with his. He was so useless and stupid. How could he forget the pain she was suffering? He noticed her distress back in his office, so why? Why couldn't he sense her pain and sadness?

From the table near her bed, he got a towel, courtesy from the maids and wiped her sweat off. Ever since he came back to her room, she had been sweating as if she was suffering from a fever but she wasn't. Knuckle already checked on her half an hour ago and said that there was nothing wrong with her. Daemon offered to search in her mind to know what she was suffering from but refused the offer. He had no wish to know things that Tsuna wanted to keep it as a secret. He trusted that she would tell him when the time was right.

He moved the brown strands of her hair from her face. Now without the walls around her emotions, he saw the pain that she had managed to hide from him and his Hyper Intuition. It was too painful to watch. He wanted to help her but couldn't do anything. Unlike the time in the office where he had slapped her face to awaken her from her nightmare, this matter was different.

Berating himself for being so useless, he kissed the back of her hand muttered several biblical phrases he learnt from Knuckle in the past. He wasn't a believer but in this situation, he had no choice but pray to the God.

* * *

><p>Outside Tsuna's room, all Guardians gathered around, loitering in the corridor. The atmosphere was so tense that the passing workers thought it could be cut with a knife.<p>

G leaned against the large window, looking outside the scenery with his mind drifting away in the past memories when his parents were still alive. Alaude was leaning against the wall far away from the crowd, holding onto a folder that contained the information they had gathered from the seven attackers when he and Daemon along Tsuna went to the town to bring back Giotto and Cozarto. Mention of the Simon boss, he was nowhere to be seen probably somewhere in the mansion to call his own Guardians to come to the mansion maybe to help Tsuna if it was possible. Not far away from the CEDEF leader, Daemon was playing with his Mist Flames, creating illusionary things and for once, Knuckle wasn't screaming his head off about his 'extreme' belief. Asari sat next to Knuckle, not playing his favourite flute to diffuse the tense atmosphere but just fiddled with the instrument. Lampo was sulking in the corner, half depressed from lack of sweets and being tormented by the repeating scene of Tsuna killing two people from Cossa with no remorse. She did say that she would explain everything but until now, there wasn't a chance to explain it. This was something only he knew. Not even Primo knew of it... because it had slipped his mind due to the recent events such as Elena's and Ricardo's arrival, Cozarto kidnapping Giotto and so on. He was going to tell him once things were in better situation or Tsuna could tell once when she woke up.

Elisa and Ricardo weren't with them as they had tight schedule to meet with another potential future ally and as wife of current boss of Velopi famiglia and son of the famiglia, they had no choice but leave. As how much they hated to leave Tsuna at her current state, they had no choice but leave or else have another war with them.

* * *

><p>"... sorry... I'm sorry..." Giotto looked up to his girlfriend who was mumbling apologies again for the third time. He had a half thought she was apologizing to her own Guardians for too weak but couldn't be sure. It could be anything. That thought made him clench his free hand in anger. He wasn't angry at Tsuna but himself for being such an idiot. He claimed to have feelings for her when he barely knew anything about her except for her loss of her Guardians and whole famiglia.<p>

"I'm sorry... don't leave me... Please don't leave me..." Tears fell from her closed eyes and a soft sob escaped from her. With his free hand, Giotto wiped her tears and squeezed her hand softly, hoping to calm her down.

"Tsuna, I'm not going to leave you." He replied back, murmuring quietly holding on to her hand close to his face. He knew she wasn't speaking to him but it just felt right for him to do so.

Grabbing the cool wet towel next to him, he wiped her face once more, keeping the sweat away and hoping to cool the red flush on her face. It looked like she was running on high fever when she wasn't. It was clear that she was having a nightmare. Who wouldn't have such reactions in their sleep if they were having a nightmare instead of the usual peaceful dreams?

"_Minna... Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore._" She said switching to her native language, Japanese. The blonde cringed at the last sentence, reminding him again of his uselessness and naivety towards her. How foolish could he go to ignore her pain like this?

Tsuna then became silent and didn't move. Giotto too didn't move until suddenly, Tsuna shot up from the bed panting heavily as if someone had dumped her head into the water until her limit and just allowed her to breathe again. She looked around frantically and when their eyes met, she launched herself to Giotto and cried.

"...ad... You're not dead... you're not dead..." She chanted over and over again. Giotto winced at the words and just knew she had another nightmare. A nightmare where he was dead. It was different from the nightmare she suffered from last time. That was a memory she forgotten from trauma, this was from her ultimate fear. The deaths of all people she lost back in her own time and the deaths of the people she cherished in this time.

Giotto hugged her back and hummed a tune that his mother used to sing for him when he had a nightmare as a child.

"It was only a nightmare Tsuna. None of it was true." Giotto murmured into her ear, his hand in her brown hair calming her. Her small frame shook as she cried on his shoulder, wetting his clothes not that he cared much of it.

"I was so scared... You were dead. Everyone was dead." She spoke between her sobs and Giotto carried her onto his lap, giving her a comfortable position rather than hugging him from her bed. He gently rocked back and forth and continued to hum trying his best to calm her down but Tsuna's crying continued and didn't quiet down. From the door, he saw his Guardians poking their heads in confusion but when they saw their boss and his girlfriend, they wisely left them alone.

* * *

><p>"Seems like we'll have to leave them alone for a while." Lampo muttered and the rest of the Guardians nodded agreeing with the youngest Guardian. It was better to leave them alone rather than crowd them. Alaude would make sure to beat them up if they dared to crowd him anyway and them being there would make the situation rather awkward than better.<p>

Not even looking back to each other, all Guardians dispersed going to their own quarters to finish their abandoned paperwork. It has been several days since they had touched a single paper on their desk and had to do it before their boss got the air that they had been neglecting it.

They all trusted their boss to tell them at the right time and all of them knew right now wasn't.

* * *

><p>Back inside Tsuna's room, neither of them talked. Giotto continued to hum and Tsuna kept her iron grip on him, refusing to let go of him as if he was going to disappear if she ever let him go. At least her crying had subdued and it was now quiet sobs and hiccups now and then.<p>

He was glad that Tsuna had stopped crying but he still had no idea how to make her feel better. This was his first time handling a crying woman and if he did something wrong, he had no doubt his sister would skin him alive for making Tsuna cry. He had distinctive feeling that Elena - Daemon's lover would join forces with Elisa for this matter.

Then he remembered the invitation.

"You know Tsuna, in a week there's a party in Paris. Would you like to come with me?" He asked out of no where, just remembering the invitation he had received from his ally couple of days ago. He had forgotten about it but had made a mental note to ask her if she wanted to go.

"Paris?" She quietly asked, her face still hidden in his shoulder muffling her voice slightly. She had gone to France several times for work of potential allies but never in her free time. She had never seen Paris properly despite the fact that she lived so close to the country.

"_Est-ce à moi que vous demandez un rendez-vous? _(Are you asking me out for a date?)" Tsuna asked fluently in French and even without looking, she knew Giotto's face was red from her question. He wasn't actually planning to ask her out for a date not that he minded but it was the first thing that popped into his mind of cheering her up and distracting her away from her sadness.

"I-I guess so." He stuttered slightly and felt her body shake. She was laughing and seeing her feeling better, it eased his mind. At least for now, she wouldn't be so shaken from her nightmare. This was his first step and there was no way he was screwing up again. This time, he will do it properly.

Few minutes later, Tsuna lifted her head away from Giotto's shoulder and looked at him. He noted her eyes red and swollen from crying, but in her brown eyes, he saw most of the pain and sadness gone. Still red faced from her tease, Tsuna decided to take it to another level and kissed his right cheek, purposely deepening his already tomato-like cheeks. At his reaction, she chuckled softly and hugged him. This would be the last time she would break again. The due was long ago and finally, she was prepared to live in the present than in the past. She will no longer hide her feelings like last time. Losing control twice was more than enough.

"_Est-ce que l'on vous a déjà dit que vous êtes mignon quand vous rougissez?_ (Has anyone told you that you're cute when you blush?)" She suddenly whispered into his ear and he choked on his saliva at her shameless and embarrassing compliment. Since when did Tsuna say such things so easily and shamelessly? The time in breakfast didn't count. He did act like an idiot back then, fearing of her reaction of his feelings for her but in here, it was completely different. He had no idea where this particular comment came from.

"T-Tsuna..." He stuttered and she chuckled once more. It was just so easy to tease Giotto and if his enemies ever seen him like this... she had no doubt his reputation that he had unknowingly built would instantly crumble down.

"I'm sorry. The temptation was too much." She murmured and once again rested her head to his shoulder, though this time she wasn't crying. There were no more tears to shed. They wouldn't want her to cry for them.

"Thank you." She whispered and Giotto looked at her in confusion. What was she thanking him for?

"For what?"

"Everything you've done for me. Without you... I have no place to return. You're my... home. Where ever I will be... I can always come back to you. Even when I'm lost, I will always come back to you." She murmured softly.

Her breathing slowed down and deepened and before he knew it, she was again fast asleep but this time her face was peaceful and at ease. The stress on her face was no longer there and her body that had been tensed until now was relaxed against him, feeling safe in his presence.

Giotto slowly placed her back to her bed and kissed her forehead before he left her room, one of his arms holding onto the cloak. Looking at her for the last time for the day, he smiled and closed the door quietly. Walking down the corridor back to his office, he expertly flung his cloak around himself before chained it together with the golden accessories.

He still had paperwork to finish and of course send back the reply to the initiation back to Baudin famiglia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well... this is it. I'm not quite satisfied with the ending but didn't know where to end it. There isn't much in this chapter this time, and is quite short compared to others but oh well. I'll make the next chapter longer.

And bringing in the fact of the next chapter, I won't be able to update for the next two months because I will be in Korea spending my time with my parents!

I will try to write some throughout my summer holiday but I can't promise if I will have the time to put up a new chapter during those times.

ANYWAY, special thanks to **Misaki Yoshino **for her/his brilliant suggestion for this chapter. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! XD

~Ciao~


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for my OCs (if there are any). They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> FemTsuna. Vongola gets destroyed and as sole survivor, Vindice sends her to the past to change the future, to Primo's time. Living with Primo and his Guardians, Tsunayuki helps them to bring Vongola stronger to prevent another repeat.

* * *

><p><em>"Japanese speaking"<em>

_'Thought'_

"Italian speaking"

**AN: **I know that Bermuda is the Arcobaleno Vindice not the Jager but since it's too late in my story to change since everyone knows that I'm a lazy person, so I'm gonna keep the name the way it is. In my story, Bermuda will be Jager and I'll come up with a new name for Bermuda (Arcobaleno) if that makes any sense...

PM me or leave a review behind for a new name for Bermuda (Arcobaleno).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Preparing a trip within a day was certainly no easy task. Back in Vongola boss's office, Giotto ruffled his hair in frustration and looked at the grandfather clock. The time was now nine o'clock and they were supposed to be leaving in three hours, but he hadn't managed to complete the plan for everyone in the mansion to follow during his absence. He had to bring G since he was his right-hand-man, Lampo was a big and capitalized no no, not after the ruckus he made by irritating G in Germany. The meeting was disastrous. Daemon was coming since Elena was going to attend the party and denying this golden fortune to the Mist Guardian was worse than asking to be ditched into endless pits of hell. Asari didn't quite enjoy European style of parties and the same went with Knuckle, only with different sets of reasons, concerning his religion. Alaude was out of the conversation. The platinum blonde hated crowds and asking to come was asking the same consequences from the Mist Guardian. Tsuna was definitely coming since this was their actual yet unintentional first date. He promised her and he was not a man going back on his words.

But this was where the problem began. Lampo and G together equalled to complete destruction of the mansion without his supervision, but that didn't mean it was safe to leave Lampo alone unsupervised in the mansion. Last time he had done that, the lazy noble managed to burn all of his documents that held all the alliances and trades with the allied famiglias. They were kept in a secret place and yet, Lampo somehow managed to find it by accident. Let's also not forget that it all happened during the two weeks absence to Russia for a possible and strong ally. That had gone well, but it took him months attempting to restore all of the lost papers. If he wanted to leave Lampo in Italy, there had to be someone to watch Lampo and the most reliable person to do that was G but then, G was unavailable. Daemon was next but the Mist Guardian was coming as well. Alaude would refuse to 'babysit' Lampo since not only he detested crowds, he _loathed _loud noises. Putting Alaude _and _Lampo together was asking for a destruction of Sicily, period. Yeah... definitely not happening. Asari and Knuckle wouldn't be able to do it since they were too easy going with the boy and without a doubt, Lampo will take the advantage of their kindness and create ruckus as much as possible. After all, he was the kid of the family.

"Ugh... why on earth do I have such troublesome Guardians?" Giotto groaned and buried his head to hands. They were going to give him grey hairs before he reached thirty and sadly, he wasn't that far from the number. Five more years... suddenly, he was felt so old.

* * *

><p>Refreshed and ready for another day, Tsuna made her way to Giotto's office who was no doubt trying to rush the piled paperwork if they wanted to arrive France without a rush. Unlike her time, plane had yet to be discovered and so, the only way of transport was by ship and that alone was a four day trip. Added with carriage, even if they left right now, they probably had less than two days to rest. But then again, she wasn't trained by world greatest (and sadistic) hitman for nothing, though she was a bit worried for Giotto of overworking. If he was like her, no doubt, he would try to overwork and suffer the consequences. At least his weren't amplified with the hitman's sadistic streak.<p>

Quietly knocking to the door, she slowly opened the door and peeked inside and rather than seeing Giotto rushing the paperwork, he was depressed over something. He was muttering something under his breath, something about being old and something she couldn't quite understand.

"Giotto?" She called out and the blonde looked up, his orange eyes startled.

"Tsuna? What are you doing here? You should be resting!" He exclaimed and jumped out from his seat. Not after what happened yesterday, he made up his mind to make her rest as much as possible. Trip to France was tiring and he was not taking any chances of having her ill. Elisa took a great liking to her and the threat was in fact very real and even if he dared so say she was bluffing, no one with stable mind would dare to test it. He valued his life too much.

"I'm okay Giotto. You worry too much." She chuckled lightly but the blonde didn't seem to buy it.

"Anyway, are _you _okay? You seem to be depressed over something." She quickly changed the subject and hearing her question, Giotto became depressed again. He sighed dejected and she raised her eyebrows. What was he worried of?

"I don't know what to do with my Guardians. I have to bring G to the party since he is my right-hand-man and Daemon since Elena will be attending as well." He started and Tsuna listened to his problems. "That means I have to leave Lampo back here because you know... G and Lampo don't go along together and if I bring him, who knows what will happen?"

"Then leave him here. What's wrong with that?"

"That's another problem. If I leave Lampo here without supervision, disaster will happen. Last time, he burnt all of my documents that had everything of my allies and trades with other famiglias. I still don't know how he managed to find it." He shivered and she winced. Ouch. That must've hit him hard. Losing all details of the trades with famiglias and allies... Not a pretty experience and she knew it by first-hand. Reborn did the same by actually shredding the papers right in front of her when she was bounded by Leon and she didn't want to hurt the reptile. The damn hitman knew of the soft spot she had for his partner. To make it worse, he burnt the remains to ashes knowing the Hyper Intuition would match it all together even after the papers were nothing but thin lines of papers with jumbled letters. After looking at her horrified face (which he took a picture of and blackmailed her in the future), he demanded her to recover the details by making the deals _again_. After suffering for months of recovering _months'_ worth of shredded information in the hitman's hand and sadistic personality, he had the guts to tell her that he in fact had a copy of it.

She felt like to commit suicide that day.

"Asari and Knuckle doesn't like these kinds of events for different reasons, Alaude hates crowds and there is no way to ask him to 'babysit' Lampo. He hates anything, _anyone _loud." Again, Tsuna winced. Lampo was a perfect example of being loud. Lambo was the same.

"Hm... that is a complicated problem..." Tsuna muttered and Giotto sighed. What was he supposed to do? He doubted Lampo would complete a mission if he assigned one unless he was there and G was watching the boy and even if he did, he was worried for his safety. What if Lampo got kidnapped in the middle of the mission when they were away? Their enemies could take it as an opportunity and ambush their mansion? What if-

"Whoa, whoa. Hold your horses Giotto. You're thinking too much." She tried to calm him down and he realized he was talking out loud.

"How about you send Lampo home until we're gone? He should have his family? I'm sure it has been a while he saw his parents." She asked but he shook his head. Lampo's parents took the first chance to get rid of their youngest son. He doubted they wanted to see Lampo again and he was quite sure Lampo wanted nothing to his so-called parents when they practically disowned him.

"They didn't want Lampo and so, literally threw him to me on the first chance they got. If I hadn't noticed his hidden talent, I would've taken him in out of sympathy." He sighed and hearing this, Tsuna narrowed her eyes. So, he was the same as Lambo? How much the same where her Guardians to his? But then again, it made sense how loyal Lampo was back in the Inheritance trial. Despite the laziness, Lampo did what Giotto asked him to do.

In some ways, Lampo and Lambo were similar to each other.

"I see..."

"Then let's bring him with us." She declared and he widened his eyes. Did she not hear his reasons why he wasn't bringing Lampo? Lampo with G brought absolute cha

"Tsu-"

"I know Giotto. Lampo annoys G too much and ruins the party. I didn't forget what you said, but we can't leave Lampo alone not after what you've told me. He is still a child, only eighteen years old. The rest of us are in our mid-twenties. It's no wonder why he acts like that." She sighed deeply. Even in the past, it felt like dealing with them.

"Alaude can do your paperwork until you come back, Asari and Knuckle can help him. I know this from experience. My..." She stopped a moment and Giotto narrowed his eyes. He knew what she was going to say next, and it worried him deeply. Time was the only solution for her scar and that scar had yet to heal away. The major scar was gone but mentioning them took quite a toll on her.

"Tsuna, you don't have to force yourself." He pleaded softly, holding her hands for reassurance, but she shook her head. She had to do this. She was not a coward.

"My Thunder Guardian, Lambo, he was the same. Although he was only a five years old, Lambo's boss told him if he could beat Reborn, my former tutor, he could become the next boss but that was nothing but an excuse to get rid of him. In his own famiglia, he was not loved but hated and ignored. So when he came to Japan, he began living with us. He caused all sorts of trouble for a single reason to be recognised. Not matter how bad or dangerous it was, he did it to get attention. Lampo's doing the same. I'm sure he doesn't mean to cause all those past problems to others on purpose. He just wants attention, be loved by the people he loves and respects." She finished and Giotto fell silent. He hadn't thought that Lampo would take such drastic measure just for attentions, but thinking back, he noticed the cautious looks Lampo gave him once in a while and now felt so stupid. How did he not notice this before? How stupid was he?

"Okay. We'll bring Lampo with us. G will have to withstand Lampo and it is a good training for patience." He smirked slightly and she chuckled. Dear oh dear. G will have to watch his shadow from now

* * *

><p>Calling the Guardians to the office was easy. It was the next step that made Giotto nervous. Sitting behind the mahogany desk and Tsuna standing next to him, they waited for the Guardians to arrive.<p>

G came first usual, Alaude came next. He had a pride of arriving early and not late. He did not like being late. Asari and Knuckle came together, Daemon and finally Lampo.

"You've called us, Primo?" G asked, addressing Giotto formally. He never called Giotto by his name when it concerned the famiglia and as if he had a sixth sense, he always knew whether it was a family matter or something else equally important.

"I'm sure all of you are aware of the coming party in Paris." He started and they all nodded. Daemon looked excited knowing that he soon would be able to meet Elena soon. Others had no major reactions but if anyone saw the youngest Guardian, there was a hidden excitement and eager to go.

"G is coming with me as usual, Daemon too. I know you two (Asari and Knuckle) don't like these kind events so I won't force you to cone but if you want to, you're more than welcome to join us." He said but the Rain and Sun Guardian kindly rejected the offer. It was kind of him but they didn't particularly enjoy parties. "I'll need Alaude to stay behind to take care of Vongola," The platinum blonde nodded. He'd rather stay behind than join them. He hated crowds with passion, the site will be noisy and he loathed loudness. Let's not forget he hated drinking. That was enough said.

"Lampo," The young Guardian tensed up. Was he still angry at the last party crash in Turkey four months ago?

"Can everyone except Lampo leave for a while?" He asked calmly. His Guardians looked at their boss not understanding why, but Tsuna knew what he wanted to talk with his Thunder Guardian. Smiling reassuringly to the young Guardian, Tsuna left first, soon followed by Alaude and G. Others looked at the blonde for answers but seeing not he was not going to answer, they too left leaving the duo alone in the office.

Seeing them leave, Giotto motioned Lampo to sit down on the sofa. Like his normal self, he lazily sat down but inside, he was scared. Scared that they will leave him behind just like what his family had done to him. Giotto stood up from seat and sat next to Lampo, making the boy's fear bigger. Was he going to take his ring away? Was he going to be stripped away from his title?

"First of all, I... I want to say, I'm sorry." Primo said and Lampo blinked. Wha- Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Wasn't he was the one to apologies for creating all sorts of problems and choose to him?

"I-I don't understand." Lampo stuttered and he softly smiled at him.

"It's okay Lampo. You don't have to be scared." He said and hugged the boy tenderly like an older brother calming a dejected younger brother. "I'm sorry for never realizing your fear. I was too stupid to notice anything." He continued and slowly, Lampo wrapped his arms around him, seeking comfort, something he was never given by his own blood related family ever since he was born.

"I-I-I-"

"Shh... It's okay now. You have to fear anything. This is your home. You are our family and you're my Guardian. We will never... _never_ leave you." He murmured quietly.

* * *

><p>Outside the office, everyone but Tsuna wacked their heads wanting to know why their Sky asked them to leave but the Thunder in the room.<p>

"Don't fret too much. Giotto's doing something he should've done long ago, but I don't blame him for not noticing it. I wouldn't have if I hadn't experienced it myself." Tsuna said and the Guardians looked at her. What experience?

"What do you mean Tsuna-san?" Asari asked.

"Were you aware that Lampo was and still is not wanted by his family?" She asked and all eyes except for Alaude widened in shock and surprise. Alaude already knew of the information, having done a background check of every single person in Vongola. The only person he couldn't and wouldn't dare to was Tsuna. A fruitless struggle to find any background about her as she technically didn't exist. If there was something he would have to do it would be creating a background for her, the opposite thing of what he usually did when on newcomers of the famiglia.

"At first, it took me quite a while to understand as well. My own Guardian..." She chuckled bitterly. "He too was not wanted by his own famiglia but compared to Lampo's, they were worse. They deliberately tried to send a five year old to his death." She said and angers erupted from them. Sending a five year old to death? _Deliberately_? How could someone be so heartless and cruel?

"If my tutor didn't have his moral code against killing children, I doubt Lambo would've stayed alive during the first week of his arrival. Rejected at young age, he craved attentions. Creating all sorts of mess and disasters just so that someone would be looking at him, talking to him. Lambo didn't mean to hurt anyone, especially the people he looks up to and respects with his heart." She paused a moment and they all knew where this was going to. "I didn't know anything of this until I got his letter that was for Santa when he turned nine."

"I always thought I accepted him to my family, but then, my Guardians were admitting a little harsh against him but that was when we were still young and naïve. I didn't like the idea of having Lambo as my Guardian not because I hated him or anything but he was young. I didn't want to make his life dangerous as it already was but Lambo took it the other way." She said and looked at the Guardians who finally understood. Was she saying that their fellow Thunder Guardian was the same? Were all of his annoyance and disasters created for a single reason, attention?

"Are you sure?" G asked. Going that far just for attentions... he couldn't believe it.

"There are people who will do worse for simpler reasons." She replied back and she knew how true it was.

Byakuran. He caused chaos to the future and the rest of parallel worlds because he was bored and got obsessed with Tri-Ni-Sette. He saw everything as a game. The amount of destruction he caused and the pain to her loved ones was unimaginable. No matter the future was re-written, what happened back then happened already and it will never be erased no matter what.

That, she will no matter what, even it meant selling her soul to the devil, she will prevent it happening.

"But don't get confused with acceptance and sympathy. Lampo wants to be accepted by you, all of you. He doesn't want your pity." She warned and in cue the door opened, revealing Giotto and Lampo coming out from the office. Lampo's eyes were a bit red but no one seemed to care the little details at the moment. Giotto gave her a little wink that only she noticed and smiled. She did her part here and she was sure Giotto did his part.

"Well, that's done and over with." Giotto smiled brightly. "Lampo, G, Daemon, start packing. We're leaving in two hours." He commanded and the said people widened their eyes at the short amount of time given. Only two hours? The trio stared at their boss. He was kidding right? Not even Daemon was expecting this. Sure, he knew that was one of the people going but he thought that they would go tomorrow or something.

"Eh? We're leaving that soon?" She asked and he nodded.

"Wait, she's coming with us?" G asked startled. After going through those events, was it okay for her to travel? Wasn't it safe for her to stay behind? The party in Paris was where all of Baudin family's allies got together every year. Just because they were one of Baudin's ally didn't mean they were totally in the friendly side with the rest of the families. In fact, some of the famiglias didn't like Vongola because it was still a new famiglia that rose with power in less than a decade. There were numerous famiglias that wanted nothing but their blood. Her coming with them, she will become their weakness. He didn't doubt her strength or anything, he respected her strength but anyone could tell that she wasn't in top shape. She may not show it but she was still a long way from complete recovery. The stress of the injuries she first came was more than enough to make at least five men faint from pain. It was a miracle that she was still standing with them, able to move around like a normal person.

"I'll be fine and before and besides, he promised me." Tsuna blurted out at the disbelief looks from others. They turned to their boss who sweat dropped a little but said nothing. He was not a man to go back on his words and he already sent the letter that he will have an extra guest joining along which Guardians were coming this time. If he didn't bring her with him, they will without a doubt get suspicious of him and he could not hide her in the shadows for so long. He admitted that he was afraid for her, knowing she will be targeted by their enemies once she was revealed in the party but he tried not to worry too much. He believed in her strength. That one show awhile back was more than enough to ease his worry by half.

"Well, we have no time to waste. Let's start packing." Giotto ordered and first left the corridor to start packing. Others followed his example and went back but their minds still hung to the fact that Tsuna was coming with them. They didn't know if this was a good idea or not.

* * *

><p>For once living in the past, Tsuna wanted to burn something. Really badly. While her composure didn't show any discomfort, the three men had a feeling she was beyond livid and insanely annoyed. They didn't understand much of her frustration as it was normal to them but to her, it was not.<p>

Her hand twitched, the urge to pull off the bonnet that was the matching colour of... she dare say a dress. She didn't have anything against dresses and personally, she liked some of them but this was just too much. Crinoline? Really? How the hell did it manage to skip her mind about the dresses that were in fashion during Primo's reign? To make it worse, crinoline was just getting popular and popular. Just fantastic.

Her hand twitched again and now, she seriously missed the dresses from her era. At least they were better off than what she was forced to wear by the maids. The only reason she wasn't freaking out like a normal person would've if they were in her place, her tutor took a sadistic pleasure out of her dressing her up with vintage and historical dresses in _same way _the people back would've wore through numerous blackmails.

"Um... are you okay?" Lampo bravely asked, having been the unlucky one to sit next to her than the other three men who sat opposite of her or was that worse?

"Just a bit annoyed." She half scowled and Lampo wisely kept his mouth shut not asking anymore questions. He saw first-hand how dangerous she could be after witnessing her break two necks of the enemies who thought it was smart to ambush her from behind.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you try talking to us." Giotto asked calmly. Stress was not a good thing and especially for Tsuna, it was not good for her to a new level.

"The fashion. Period." That didn't say much of why she disliked the fashion. They were especially famous between women of her age to impress men. That they knew after numerous parties they've attended and suffered from countless girls trying to impress them.

"I think this is women's problem, so don't try asking for more. I'll talk to Elena to talk with Tsuna." Daemon whispered quietly to the Sky. He had experience with women and their ways and this was clearly one of the problems that they couldn't just ask offhand. Prying something that was women's problem was asking a front seat of their wrath. He was there and suffered from it. After all, he was only person who was currently in a relationship. Tsuna and Giotto didn't count as they hadn't confessed to each other yet. Even G nodded in agreement. Women's wrath was something that nobody wanted to have upon them.

Trusting his Mist for the advice about women, the rest of the conversation died to silence.

* * *

><p>The carriage stopped and outside, Tsuna heard seagulls and waves crashing. Had they arrived to the port? The door opened and Giotto went out first, offering his hand to her which she accepted and exited the carriage, followed up by the rest of the three Guardians. The smell of sea welcomed her. How long has it been since she last been in coastal area?<p>

Tsuna took in all the details she could get her eyes on the port. It wasn't packed as she originally thought it would be but there were groups of people, hanging around stalls that sold freshly caught fishes from the morning. Several people pointed looks at them recognising who they were but she and others didn't react to it, having been subjected to that looks far too often. Even if they were like the guardians of the area, the word 'mafia' always planted fear into those who heard it. Only very few will ever see them in the light that created Vongola for.

Ignoring the looks from the bystanders Tsuna looked around the place. It has been far too long since she was around a port. Her main transportation to another country had always been a plane, never a ship or boat and in his time, she knew that a proper plane to travel around countries won't be invented for another good century.

"I sent the things to our quarters in the ship we're taking." Giotto explained, offering his arm and Tsuna accepted, hooking her arm with his.

"Which ones are we taking this time?" Lampo excitingly asked. He loved ships, the bigger the better. Travelling through water to different country was in some sense scary but the fact of travelling _on _water somewhat fascinated him. How ships didn't sink in the first place and how it travelled intrigued him.

Seeing the young Guardian's excitement, Giotto chuckled. He knew about Lampo's obsession with ships. In fact if anyone saw the boy carefully, he was in fact smart as a scholar, if not smarter. The only reason they couldn't see the boy's potential was because Lampo was lazy and just hated to be pressured. He liked to go in his own pace.

"We're taking Angelica dei Bondone. It's leaving to France today." Hearing this, Lampo cheered. Saying he loved Angelica dei Bondone was the understatement of the year. Tsuna chuckled lightly at his reaction.

Finding the ship was easy. It was the largest ship in the port and had its name elegantly printed by the side. It was a very beautiful ship indeed. Giotto showed the tickets to the ship crew and spending no longer than they did, one of the ship crew showed the way to the First Class deck where they would be staying for the next four days.

Least to say, Tsuna was looking forward to the journey already.

* * *

><p>Nightfall came really fast Tsuna found herself out on the deck, one hand holding to a glass of red wine from the dinner party that apparently happened on the first of the cruise. She didn't know much of the people in the ship and the custom in his year was still strange to her. Before she knew it herself she was outside, enjoying the view of the reflection of the sea from the lights from the ship and the noise of waves crashing soothed her. It was really nice travelling in a ship than a plane.<p>

Taking a sip of the wine, she absently twirled the drink. She turned around when she felt something placed on her shoulders. A jacket. It was G. The storm leaned against the rail next to her, cigarette-free since the incident for smoking inside and was banned for three months. That was still a long way to go.

"It's so noisy inside." He groaned slightly and she giggled. She heard from Giotto that G hated loud noises. It was a miracle that he lasted this long without his cancer sticks to calm his nerves.

"I'd say you've left Giotto inside for him to fend himself alone?" Tsuna asked teasingly and he grunted. The blonde could deal with those chatter-boxes. He could careless of what they said and if he stayed another second with them... G mentally shivered. How on earth Giotto handled them so well was a mystery he will never be able to figure out.

The conversation between ended like that and the duo didn't mind the silence. In these kinds of days, silence was indeed gold. Finishing the wine, Tsuna left the glass by the table not far away, sitting on the chair next to it. G followed her action, sitting next to her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her or anything. He trusted her like he trusted Giotto. He was only worried for her and her health. She acted there was nothing wrong with her but with two breakdowns and the state she first came to them, he'd rather be safe than sorry.

Minutes later, Giotto came stumbling out with Lampo who was sighing deeply. The boy helped his boss walk towards where the rest of the famiglia were.

The blonde was drunk... again.

Sighing again, Lampo more like dragged Giotto and dumped him on the spare chair next to Tsuna and got another chair from a different table, sitting down next to G in relief.

"Seriously, boss needs to tell them that he can't hold his liquor." Lampo moaned and dropped his head to the table while the blonde mumbled something incoherent under his breath. At this, Tsuna and G sighed. Less than a week, Giotto got drunk again and if they didn't know the blonde, they would've thought he was an alcoholic or something.

"Where's Daemon?" G asked and Lampo shrugged. Daemon liked parties and unlike the blonde here, he could hold his liquor as long as he wanted. Knowing the melon head, he wouldn't be back till the end of the party which was quite long way away.

"I'll drag this idiot back." G pulled Giotto up, hooking the blonde's arm over his shoulder and bid the two farewells.

Seeing the duo leave their sight, awkward silence entered making Lampo fidget in his seat. If Tsuna noticed his discomfort, she said nothing of it. She had a guess why he was wary around her.

"That night..." Lampo asked quietly, looking down to his hands and not looking at the brunette. The memory haunted him since that day. Tsuna didn't say, knowing what he was talking about and if she were to be honest, she didn't regret anything of killing the two enemies. They ruined her in the past, killing everyone she held dear to her heart and if it wasn't for Bermuda and the rest of the Vindice, she had no idea what she would be doing right now at this moment.

"I did promise you, didn't I?" Lampo didn't say anything.

"I'm not going to lie and say I regret for killing them. They got what they deserved." Tsuna finished in a cold tone, the chill in her voice sent shivers down the young Thunder Guardian's back.

"They are a threat to Vongola and have been for far too long. Even in my... reign, they had always been a threat to those I hold dear. I did what I had to do for the best for Vongola and the future." Holding the dress slightly she stood up and Lampo followed suit, his noble ingrained manners getting a better hold of him.

He looked at her and saw her smiling back at him. It wasn't the bright smiles that he saw back in the mansion. It wasn't full of happiness or joy, but sadness and acceptance.

"If I had been younger, I would be against needless killing but now, I will do anything for Vongola. I will gladly sell my soul to the devil to protect Vongola from harm. I will not fail Vongola again." Seeing the fire in her eyes, Lampo knew that she meant every word and will do it to protect Vongola. He heard about her doings when they were attacked by the Cossa famiglia and listening to the rumours in the air, he connected the dots together. It wasn't that hard really.

The Cossa famiglia was the cause why she was alone. They were the ones who killed her famiglia and everyone close to her. She was out for the revenge for _her _Vongola and accomplished it.

He admitted he didn't know her personally or knew much about her but the resolve to protect Vongola was clear as day.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lampo-kun." Bidding her goodbye, Tsuna went back to her quarters leaving Lampo alone.

He needed time to think of this.

* * *

><p>Finally, I updated a chapter for this story. I am completely grateful to those who stayed with me till the end. I can't express how thankful I am with your encouraging words.<p>

I hope this chapter was satisfactory despite that it didn't like me too much.


	10. Deleted Scene of Chapter 9

Sadly, this isn't a new chapter. I'm sorry for those who were excited to read a new chapter. But in fact, this is a deleted scene of the recent chapter. This was a possibility that it could've flown but didn't because I didn't know what to write after this aka writer's block. I had fun writing this and though it was a waste just to delete it.

This scene is where they are going to the port. I hope you have fun reading this. XD

The grammar isn't checked so...

* * *

><p>The journey was quiet.<p>

Daemon was reading the letter that had arrived yesterday from Elena but hadn't managed the time to read it.

Tsuna was looking at the scenery through the door, enjoying the nature that died out in her time. It was her first time riding a carriage and it was certainly an experience for her. The only thing she regretted was that she wasn't able to experience this along with her Guardians and friends. She had no doubt Kyoko and Haru would've enjoyed the ride. They were always positive, always managing to brighten her day and mood whenever she was down. Travelling in carriages, why couldn't her time stay locked in this time? It was eco and was fun. Cars were dangerous and harmed the earth. Carriages didn't.

Giotto was reading a book that he started reading for a while but due to the events such as Cossa's ambush and Cozarto's attempts of seeing him drunk had forced his hands off the book until now. Pride and Prejudice. It was published in 1813 and a literature to read. It portrayed the reality of their lives. The class of their lives in both mafia and the outside. Daemon would know it well since he was once an aristocrat before he joined Vongola as his Mist Guardian. Before he had formed Vongola, he was an average person from an average family who lost parents at very young age. Once Elisa left him to be married to Leonardo Velopi, his love for the village he was born in grew and from than, he formed a vigilant group with G which soon turned into Vongola from Cozarto's idea. As Vongola rose in power, his name was widely spread among the noble families and mafia families. Since the day Vongola became one of the top then strongest famiglia in Italy, he constantly received marriage offers every single day non stop. For sake of maintaining a good relationship with him, all the fathers all but threw their daughters to him, for him to choose which girl he want as his wife. The fact that nearly every single of them tried to flirt with him nonstop made him angry. How low could their lower themselves for the sake of power and money? The mere thought made him grip his book in anger but soon relaxed it. His book did nothing wrong and didn't deserve to be the scapegoat of his anger.

"Giotto, are you okay?" Giotto mentally jumped at her voice so close to his ear. Turning his head, he saw Tsuna staring at him in slight worry he couldn't comprehend. What was she worried about?

"You were muttering about something and the way you clenched your book..." Looking at his book, he noticed the nail marks that was left. Ah... he had overestimated his own power and now his unlucky book suffered. He was lucky that it was his book not G's, or else, he would've had to buy a new copy before the red-head got the wind of it. His Storm Guardian was very possessive and had no thought of sharing. He knew it himself that he was a special case since G considered him as his best friend along with Cozarto, but that didn't mean he was off the radar when G lent him his things. If there was a single scratch... Giotto mentally shivered at one of the days when G had stormed into his office, demanding him to buy him a new suit because there was a single strand of string that got loose. God, his best friend had the eyes of a hawk and always knew if there was something wrong.

"It was just an unpleasant thought." He replied back and closed the book. Now his mind was off the track, he wouldn't be able to read the book since he would subconsciously break it apart.

"Are you sure, because it looked like you were about to murder that poor book." She reasoned and Giotto scratched his cheek in slight embarrassment.

"I can guess it's about those girls six months ago, is it not?" Daemon asked, speaking for the first time since they had left the mansion. At the mentions of other women, Tsuna narrowed her eyes and looked at Giotto demanding answers. _'Well_, _look at that. Somebody's jealous.'_ In the sidelines, Daemon looked at Tsuna then to Giotto amusingly, having never thought that she would openly show her jealousy. He more thought that she was like Giotto and attempt to hide his emotions which utterly failed every time. But who cares about his poor skills of hiding his emotions? Giotto was in for a big time if he didn't answer correctly _and _carefully.

"What is this I hear?" She asked calmly, her voice even and Giotto knew this was the calm before storm.

Tsuna had never thought Giotto, her former ancestor would be such a play boy like that perverted doctor, Shamal. That doctor couldn't keep his hands to himself and as always she was forced use some threat to keep his hands of her friends and her only female Guardian; Chrome. This of course was backed up with the rest of her Guardians and Reborn. There was no way he would dare to touch others and for her, as Vongola Decimo that would be a serious offense to Vongola if he dared to do such thing, not she'd ever admit that over half her threats were empty threats.

"I-I..." How could Daemon do this to him? What had he done to that sadistic illusionist? Mentioning that in front of Tsuna was worse than opening a can of worms!

"Six months ago, there was a horde loads of letters sent to Giotto. I think it was about... three dozens of them. All of them of course, were marriage offers and since Giotto could never say no to his allies or even future potential allies, he agreed to meet of his future wife-to-be." Daemon said and she widened at the numbers of the marriage offers that her lover got. To hear that he didn't reject any of it fueled her jealousy. How dare they try to claim _her _Giotto! Once she got their names, she was going to give them a piece of her mind... first starting with Giotto. How could he not tell her this! The mere thinking of sharing, a growl escaped her throat and Daemon chuckled. Someone was definitely going after some blood in the future.

Giotto stared at his Mist Guardian. The way he told Tsuna the incident was like he wanted to see them because he was hopeless at rejecting letters and Daemon was completely over exaggerating with the number of letters he received. It wasn't three dozens! it was only a dozen, a third of what he said... though he had admit that it was still a big number.

"Daemon! Stop telling her as if I wanted to see them in the first place!" He shouted and stood up but was easily silenced by Tsuna when she grabbed his tie and yanked him down to his seat. Seeing the blonde whipped into place by her, Daemon laughed in his head. The fearsome Vongola boss couldn't lift a finger against his girlfriend.

"Please continue." She said calmly, still not having net go of Giotto's tie. She didn't take a look at his face but seeing the joy and entertainment in Daemon's eyes made her suspect that Giotto was either petrified or too shocked to say anything. Even if her injuries weren't fully healed yet, that didn't mean she was weak. She was trained by Reborn, the world's greatest Hitman and there was no way she was going down without a fight.

"Well, if I remember it correctly, I think the first girl he went to see was..." He paused for a moment pretending to remember even though both Tsuna and Giotto knew he was delaying it. No one can escape their Hyper Intuition.

"Angelica Croce. I think that was her name. She has nothing to do with mafia but her family holds a wealthy status in Italy. She's eighteen years old," Hearing her age, her hand that was holding Giotto's tie twitched slightly. Going after who was good six years younger than her? Unforgivable.

"She's a pretty girl for normal standards but of course, she's uglier than Elena. No one can beat Elena's grace and beauty." He complimented his lover and Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. If Daemon was doing this on purpose, then he was going to suffer together with Giotto.

"It gets even better. All of us hated and still do hate her. She was complete, excuse me for my langauge, a bitch. A total sex deprived spoiled bitch." He proclaimed and she widened her eyes. A bi- what? Sex deprived? How did Daemon even know these words in the first place?

"G's overprotective Boss-will-be-in-trouble-if-no-one-follows-him sense went wild so I went with him to meet her." He said continuing the story at a normal pace as if he hadn't said anything worth laughing but Tsuna and Giotto were both shaking madly, trying to keep their laughter to minimum. If G ever heard it, he would so do more than maim and kill Daemon.

"You have no idea how rude she was. The only thing that was in her empty air head was the countless ways of getting underneath his pants. I admit it was quite amusing to watch how he declined her offer to... in her words, sleep with him." Now, they were both choking. How could such person who was once an aristocrat say something like that with a straight face?

"Daemon!" Giotto shouted with his face all red from embarrassment how his Guardian was telling not only the things he wanted to keep secrets from Tsuna until it was the right time but also the memories he really wanted to forget. That girl was no eighteen year old. Daemon didn't know anything of it since it wasn't him suffering but hell, she tried to find every opportunity to drag him to her bedroom!

"She was lucky that it wasn't G but me, though I must thank him. I have never seen Giotto that cornered by a civilian woman, nonetheless someone younger than him." He said and Giotto groaned. He was never going to live it down. Not after Daemon had told everything of his first attempted 'date', everything went down the hill.

"Anyway, that was only the beginning. I think the next girl he visited was... Katherine Cross, an english girl again from a wealthy family. This time, Lampo went with him if I remember it correctly. It wa quite sad that I couldn't go but oh well, I got a day off that day and went to see Elena." He said and Tsuna twitched again. If he was going to continue it like this, she might as well, but Daemon under same place as Giotto.

"This time, she's twenty-three years old, better than the previous girl but no different from the last girl. I heard that Lampo never laughed so hard in his life and apparently pulled a muscle from laughing too hard and too much." He said and Tsuna coughed, trying to cover up her laughter. Pulling a muscle from laughing? That was the first time she heard that happened to a person.

"The next girl was Isabella-" The carriage suddenly stopped and from the outside, Tsuna heard seagulls chirping. Seagulls?


	11. PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 10

**A/N**: I don't know how many people read author notes (because I do) but I hope you guys do especially this one. I normally don't do this a lot but this chapter decided to be very stubborn. This is only a preview for you readers who waited long for a chapter and I am sorry to say this isn't the chapter you want.

I usually delete the whole chapter and start from scratch but this one part behind the line will be kept and I plan to use this so you can say the start of the chapter is made.

I hope you can wait longer till the chapter is out but... who knows. With school starting soon and I have to study till I drop dead now so I won't be update a lot and you know how slow I am with updating. I'll try to at least attempt to write small parts whenever the free time I can get but no promise there.

That's it for now and enjoy the short preview of the next chapter. Sorry that it's short.

* * *

><p>Giotto felt really warm and comfrotable here he was. None of his Guardians were making chaos and Lampo didn't come to his room with angry G on his heels.<p>

Then there was the warm breath against his chest warming his nigh-

Orange eyes snapped open and held breath tensly. Only his neck obeyed to move and hoped it was not what he was thinking it was (though a very small part of him hoped it was) and looked down.

Right in front of his face, locks of brown hair blocked his vision and he knew only one person who had this particular tone of hair. Giotto stiffened even further when the person shifted in his arms (just realised he had his arms around her waist) and blushed brightly seeing Tsuna's sleeping face. Her eyes were half-lidded revealing two doe-like eyes, unfocused and lost in a dream.

Slowly, he lifted his left arm loosening his grip on her but again froze when she moved again and snuggled into his chest. Giotto felt his heart beat loudly in his ear drums and the heat from his cheeks descended down to his neck. He tried to take his right arm underneath her while at the same time moving her draped arms around him. The devil part of him whined at urged him to leave it alone but his angel side told him to ignore the devil and be a gentleman.

He really did wanted to be a gentleman, especially to Tsuna but she seriously wasn't making any easier for him. Everytime he tried to move away she would just come closer and closer. Tilting his head back, Giotto saw he was near the edge of the bed now and if he moved again, he will fall and he wasn't looking forward to the pain coming.

~Just hold her. I know you want to hold her like this forever.~ Devil Giotto appeared next to his head, smiling evily and laughing like his Mist Guardian.

(Somewhere, a certain melon head sneezed.)

~~Don't listen that idiot! You're a gentleman. You always have been a gentleman. Don't let this tempt you!~~ Angel Giotto kicked Devil Giotto from existance and hurridly consulted Giotto from doing something that he'd regret for a very long long time. Let's not forget that Tsuna was scary when she got angry.

Wavering to one side then to otherside hesitated what to do. Stay like this and risk of getting her wrath or fall down from bed and suffer a momentary pain 'gifted' from gravity.

He stiffened when Tsuna moaned and slowly opened her eyes, meeting his deer caught in headlights eyes. He hoped and hoped, repeating that word like a broken record hoping she didn't misunderstand.

"Good morning darling~" Tsuna purred and Giotto stiffened even further. Now this was bordering to awkwardness and creepiness. Tsuna never called him that... that goosbump raising nickname. She teased him not call her th-this name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Also, don't review. Once I finish this chapter, I'll be deleting and will update it as new. I found out changing chapters didn't put up new alerts so... yeah. I mean you are free to if you want to not that I'm stopping you from doing it. Just a warning and stop a little misunderstanding if you find your review is gone when the actual chapter is up.

If that happens, I did not delete it purposely.


	12. THE END

No, I am not leaving Fanfiction. Investing nearly 4 years of life into this, there's no way, I'm ditching this. I'm too addicted to it to do that.

Anyone who wishes to adopt or continue, feel free too. Just pop in a review or pm me.

I am sad to announce that although I consider myself a HUGE fan of both Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, yes I can still write them if I wanted to but it won't be all top quality or anything and my heart doesn't lie in them anymore. Who knows, I might comeback to them in the future but right now, not really.

You can curse me, bitch at me and whatever else, I made my choice. All stories will be changed to complete and frankly, donno about others, I did put up in my profile of my current hiatus status.

I give all of you an ultimate ticket pass to bitch at me via reviews or pm with your own risk of third-party who shares no connection to me in real life or in FFN reporting you and I won't report you cuz at least that much, you guys deserve it and I was an annoying authoress.

So, I made a list of my stories and future plans of them.

**A Different Life, A Different Fate **(Pokemon fic) - Officially dropped. Feel free to adopt it. I like the plot but the way I wrote it is just... aldkfjald. This was when I got into Pokemon again but that's kinda gone now really. I enjoy playing and watching, writing? That's totally different.

**A new life **(Harry Potter x Naruto) - Officially dropped. I agree with one of the reviewer. I made my OC a complete bitch and mary sue. So no. I'm not continuing this. I claim the plot though. PM me if you want it.

**Finally Together **(Inuyasha x Naruto) - Dropped _ages _ago. I did get permission from owner of the plot so no bitching I copied it.

**Flame to moth **(Naruto x KHR) - I'm keeping this. No touchy.

**From the future to the past **(KHR) - I have no idea where to start about the poor planning and style and it's already rewritten too. Sure, if you want to, you can continue where I left off or somewhere around those lines. PM me if you want to.

**Konoha no Rokudaime Kage **(Naruto) - I'm not going to start on this. Take it freely. Don't need to PM me about it since I'm not the only one who thought of same similar sorts.

**Malfunction **(Bleach) - Yeah, drabbles. Uh, I'm bad it so it got discontinued way back. I did say I was going to re write this but I never got around it. Anyways, if you want it, take it.

**Namikaze Uzumaki Naru ReWritten **(Naruto) - This too, I am NOT touching it. The rewritten or more like remake of it exists, that too I will drop.

**No more hiding **(Naruto) - The mentioned rewritten story of above. I like it but it trailed off to who knows where. So I am not continuing this too. Again, feel free to take it, just PM me. Don't review.

**Once, Twice and Thrice Cursed **(Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings) - I never planned to continue this. I did put the in the warning inside the story and summary. It sort of just came to me after reading loads of Harry into Middle Earth (there are unholy amounts of harry!elfing and HarryxLegolas) but couldn't find the exact kind of story I wanted so wrote this. It's kinda dried up now so if anyone's interested, again, just PM me. I don't bite... mostly.

**Plot Banks **- This, uh... just take it. Really.

**Random plots and stories that won't leave me alone **- I admit I was an utter bitch of putting this up and tell no one could use it. So ignore the warnings in each chapter and summary. Just PM me if you want it.

**Ripple **(Kuroko no Basuke) - Interesting enough, the only officially completed story in my list. So, no, you can't take this becaue this little one doesn't count. I'm quite proud of it too.

**Stay with me **(KHR) - This was the supposed better remake of the FTFTTP and I did some research to back up my story too. I tried to come to a realistic approach and really, I like it but if you really want it, PM me. I _might _continue this if my muse ever comes back.

**Toshiki Clan **(Naruto) - No comment on where _and _how I managed to think of such an OP Clan. Toshiki comes from the name Toki =time and Shi=death, I split time in half and slapped death there and boom, Toshiki comes to life. You can take it if you want but I think the 'era' of stories like this died away more than a year I think. Still, pm me if you want.

**Welcome Back **(Naruto) - Again, no comment. I like the plot but writing? No thank you. And it's so AU that it's not even funny. Still, if you want it, pm me.

* * *

><p>P.S - If you don't have an account but want to continue it in a different site, then anonymous review will do.<p>

P.P.S - I won't chase all of you just I want to know who adopts my children :3


End file.
